When the Dawn breaks
by AquaJinx
Summary: Dawn, a kit living in a two-leg house, has her only family killed. She leaves, meeting up with Scourge and joining BloodClan. With three kits, she must survive the forest and the Clans, but will she ever fit in? But when Scourge comes back for revenge, and takes one of her kits, what will Dawn do? Set between the first and second series. First-ever story! Rated T
1. Prologue

The dark shape slipped through the underbrush, heading for Windclan territory. A faint breeze stirred the grasses around the shape, and tickled the soft pelt of the cat.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this!_ The cat thought, stepping softly toward the Windclan camp. _Not even_ _ **dogs**_ _are this deseperate for food!_

The cat slipped silently into the gorse tunnel, stopping at the entrance. A guard sat positioned beside a shady bush, watching for any intruders. The trespassing cat flicked a pebble over her head. It clattered behind the guard, and he wandered off to check it out.

Like a flash, she ran over to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a vole and dove before running back through the tunnel and escaping out onto the moor. A yowl behind her alerted her.

Three dark-colored cats came running out after her, easily catching up to her in her half-starved state. They pounced on her, knocking the prey from her jaws.

"Ow! Let me go!" She growled, twisting in a attempt to get away. "Who are you? Why were you stealing from Windclan?" The cats questioned.  
"I-I was starving... It was the only way!" SHe wailed, stilling.

The cats growled at her. "Too bad. You should've gone to Thunderclan! They're the weak ones; They would have given you food!"

The three cats attacked the helpless she-cat, letting her race off with a shredded pelt and bloody scratches. They took the prey back to their camp.

The she-cat stopped, panting. She had to feed her kits! She headed for Riverclan.

 **A/N:**

 **This is just the Prologue! I hope you're enjoying so far, it's my first ever story. :) No flames, please!**

 **Also, I used to be known as KittenWhiskers. Any reviews by her were by me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Death is hard

Dawn cracked her eyes open, yawning and stretching her tiny paws as she woke up. The house was silent at 8:00 in the morning, with the father, mother, and baby twolegs asleep still. Last night's smoke haze had mostly cleared away, and Dawn decided to search for scraps.

She bounced out of her tiny rag bed, padding into the Food Den, where all the twolegs' food was kept. A bread crust under the table furnished as a good meal for the white and black kitten.

Dawn licked up a few crumbs from cheese that she found on the table, having climbed up the table legs. A half-empty bowl of water sat by the door. She ran over and lapped up a mouthful to sooth her smoke-roughed throat.

The light, weary foot-steps of the mother twoleg alerted Dawn to the soon-to-be waking of the angry father twoleg. Dawn rubbed against the mother's legs, purring. _"Feed me again, please?"_ Dawn meowed, sitting down expectantly.

The mother ignored Dawn, pulling out a box of twoleg food and milk.

 _"Fine. Be that way. I'll just go get baby twolegs. She'll feed me!"_ Dawn huffed, stomping out of the kitchen with her tail in the air.

She prowled down the hallway, stopping at the baby's room. Dawn crept closer... closer... then pounced! She leaped up onto the bed and batted the baby's hair this way and that, tangling it. The baby made a irritated noise and swatted the air.

Dawn froze.

The baby sat up. She made a questioning noise. Then she spotted Dawn. She reached for Dawn, picking her up and petting her. Dawn purred.

The angry father's yelling broke the moment in two. He stopped into the room and grabbed the baby, yanking her out of the bed and onto the floor. The baby began to wail. The father kicked her and yelled at her, then suddenly turned on Dawn.

He smacked Dawn off the bed with his big paw, bruising her tiny ribs. The little girl screamed and grabbed Dawn, running from the room, nearly smacking into the crying mom that stood in the doorway.

The father pursued the pair, but stopped when the mom tearfully offered him a fire-water bottle and some smoking sticks.

As he drank and smoked, the little pair shared breakfast, then went outside to play.

\- A year later -

The now-grown Dawn waited beside the dirt-den doorway that the baby currently presided in. Something was wrong with Baby. She was throwing up, and it smelled really bad.

The father was extremely angry and drunk, throwing things and yelling. It only made Baby's condition worse. A teacup shattered beside Dawn, and she fled the house. "Smudge!" She called, leaping onto the fence.

The black and white tom leaped onto the fence beside her. "Yeah, Dawn?"

"Will you tell me more stories about the warrior cats?" She asked, settling down. "Sure!" Smudge said eagerly. "You know Rusty? The orange cat that left a year ago?" Smudge asked, cocking his head. "Yeah.." Dawn said. "Well, I met him again! He actually jumped me, and was gonna attack me, but I fought him off!"

Dawn sighed. "Smudge, you couldn't fight off a nap. What really happened?"

Smudge lowered his head shamefully. "He recognised me. THen he let me go." He meowed.

Dawn laughed. "I knew it!" A scream from her house made her gasp. "That's Baby!"

She leaped off the fence, and dashed inside. The father was standing over the mother with a bang-stick, one that had been stuck away for years. Now blood was spilling from the mother's head, and he was pointing the bang-stick at Baby!

Dawn leaped for Baby, but the bang-stick boomed, and blood erupted from Baby's head, silencing her screams. Dawn yowled angrily, leaping at the man. She clawed his legs, and then a boom right above her head made her freeze. Was she dead?

No. THe father was. Blood was spilling rapidly from a large hole in his head. Her family... all dead...

Dawn yowled, racing from the house as white monster with flashing lights on it's head pulled up. The sky thundered, and rain poured, but Dawn still ran.


	3. Chapter 3: Scourge

**A/N: A few things I want to say before this next chapter; The Baby in the first chapter was four, then five when she died. This story is also set near the end of the first series of Warriors, so you'll get to witness my take (Or Dawn's!) on Bluestar's death. :D Without further ado, on with the story!**

Dawn slowly walked down the sidewalk, monsters roaring past in the rain. Dawn's soaked fur was heavy, and she stopped by a scrap-house. A puddle lay on the ground in a... well... puddle. She looked in, seeing a scrawny, soaked white cat with a black mask and black feet and tail with blue eyes. Sad blue eyes.

A twoleg rushed past, splashing more water on Dawn. She shook herself miserebly, turning into a alleyway. She curled up on some soggy cardboard. A large, white tom cat walked towards her. "Hey, get out of here! This is Bloodclan territory! Out! LEave! Now!"

Dawn's ears had perked at the mention of a clan, then flattened at the tom's tone. "But-but! I need a place to sleep for the night!"

The tom snarled. "Leave. An important meeting is going to happen here, and I can't have you interfering!" He leaped at her, claws unsheathed. With a frightened yowl, Dawn leaped from her place, skidding around the larger cat and heading back the way he came.

She glanced behind her, then smacked into somecat. Shaking her head, she stood, preparing to run. A small, black cat with a white paw and a collar with dog teeth studded in it stood before her, grinning. "Well, well, what do we have here? Bone, why are you terrorising this poor, poor kittypet?" The small tom said, stalking toward the cowed Bone.

"Well, I, uh, your meeting! I was, uh, chasing her out..." Bone stopped, looking at the ground.

The black tom turned back to Dawn. "What's your name?" "D-Dawn, sir. Your Highness?"

The tom chuckled. "No. Call me... Scourge."

-Back at the house-

THe policeman stepped over the man's body, carrying the evidence bag with the bloody gun in it out of the crime scene. "What's the story?" The chief asked, surveying the bloody scene. "Well, looks like the man, Mr., ah, Mr. Wellbing, pulled a gun on his wife and daughter, and after shooting them, shot himself. He's apperently drunk, and it looks like he beat his wife and kid."

The chief frowned. "Well, glad he's dead, at least. But still... sad story for the wife and kid..."

-Back to Dawn-

Dawn sat uncomfortably on a block of wood, across from Scourge. "So, what's your story, kittypet?"

Dawn shifted. "Uh, the father killed his mate and baby. So I ran."

"That's all? Short life story." Scourge chuckled, waving his tail at a ginger she-cat. The she-cat had a collar also, with only a few teeth studded in it. The ginger brought over two mice, depositing one in front of Scourge, and the other, in front of Dawn.

"Eat up." Scourge took a bite, as if to lead a example, and Dawn sniffed hers. "It smells funny."

"Eh. You get used to it." Scourge finished his, then looked at her. "Not hungry?" Dawn shook her head. The mouse was so unappetizing...

Scourge ate hers, then leaped off the wood. "Let me show you around, kid." Dawn followed, albeit more slowly than Scourge.

"Here's the sleep-den," Scourge motioned with his tail to a room filled with sleeping cats. "But you won't sleep there." He meowed.

"Then here is where we keep our extra food." A large pile of prey lay under a sheet of monster skin. "And then, here is my place."

A soft, twoleg covering lay in the ground, with a small stream of water rolling off a monster skin above them ran into a bowl, which then emptied into a large basin of clear water. "You, my friend, can sleep here, with me." Dawn's eyes widened. "But. We're not mates. Right?"

Scourge stared at her blankly, then erupted into laughter. "Oh! No! I am just putting you here because there's no more room in the sleep-den!"

Dawn chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh."

"Take a nap. You look dead on your paws, there."

Dawn tottered to the covering, asleep as soon as she hit the covering.

 _The twoleg father was alive again, shooting the wife and daughter over and over. Blood spurted from the bodies, and the bodies screamed, wailing as the blood left their bodies. Dawn yowled in fear and anger, trying to run, but stuck in place as the blood crept up her legs, trying to drown her in a pool of blood. The father laughed manically, turning the gun upon himself. His blood sprayed over Dawn, turning her white coat red. The father remained standing, laughing over the shrieks and cries of his mate and kid. He pointed the bang-stick at Dawn. "This is what you deserve!" He shrieked, laughing as he began to squeeze the trigger. "Dawn! DAWN!_ _ **DAWN!"**_

"Dawn! Wake up!" Dawn shrieked and leaped up, fur standing on end. "BABY!" She yowled.

Scourge stared at her. "Baby?" Dawn's fur flattened as she calmed down. "Oh. It's what I used to call the little twoleg I lived with."

Scourge nodded. "Well. That seemed like a bad nightmare. Want to talk about it?"

Dawn shook her head. "No. But I am hungry now. "

Scourge grinned. "This way, Nightmare." Dawn playfully hissed at him at the nick-name, then followed him to the food-den.

She picked a dove out, and a mouse then ate them as Scourge talked about the battles he had won. "And, there's this forest, a ways out from the city, and I want to take it over. But there's four clans there, and they refuse to hand it over. It's pitiful, really, because I'll get it because I want it." 

Dawn spit out the chunk of meat she was about to swallow. "Clans?! As in, CAT clans?!"

"No, mice clans. Of course cat clans!" Scourge said, flicking her nose with his tail. "Really? I've always dreamed of meeting those clans!" Dawn said, dreamily staring at the ceiling. Scourge hissed. "Well, you're in a clan now! BloodclaN!"

Dawn sighed, finishing her meal. "It's still not the same. " 

Scourge snarled at her and stomped off with a huff.

 _Ok... Don't see what's gotten into HIM... Oh well. Must be the food. Blech. What'd they do, soak them in monster urine before they put it here?_

Dawn licked her chops and exited the food-den, looking about. Cats of all sizes, colors, and shapes swarmed everywhere, but Scourge was no where to be seen. "Have you seen Scourge?" Dawn asked Bone, looking around for him. "Yes. But I won't tell you. Now leave me alone!" Bone said, slipping through the door.

 _Wow. He deserves to be bugged, just because of that!_ Dawn followed him, hiding behind trash and bits of stones as she crept after the large, white cat.

He stopped in the alleyway where she had been found. Scourge was there, waiting. A grey cat and a immense tiger-striped tabby padded into the alleyway from the other end. The grey cat sheered off, turning around and waiting at the entrance.

"Scourge. I've heard so much about you and Bloodclan. It's like Starclan sent those rouges to my clan for a reason..." The tabby said, curling his tail around his haunches.

Scourge scoffed. "Starclan! They don't exist. And, what was your deal you wanted to talk about, Tigerstar?"

Tigerstar grinned, showing his fangs. "Join me and Shadowclan against the three other clans, and we'll be guarenteed winners!"

Scourge thought it over. "We'll see."

Tigerstar stood, leaning closer. "We'll split the forest, fifty-fifty!"

Scourge shrugged. "Not feeling it."

"Forty-sixty?"

"Nah."

"Thirty-seventy?!"

"Eh, sure."

Tigerstar grinned again. "Pleasure doing business with you!"

"And you too, Tigerstar." Scourge evilly grinned at Tigerstar's retreating back. "A big pleasure."

-A few months later, after the battle of Bloodclan and Lionclan-

Dawn woke, Scourge's tail entwined with hers. She lazily stretched, then remebered last night's 'activities.' She blushed and stood.

Scourge lazily yawned, looking up at her. "Well, good morning, my dearest mate."

Dawn grinned back. "Hello there." She licked his nose, stepping out of their 'nest' and heading for the door.

"Wait." Dawn looked back at Scourge. "Yes?" 

"Um, want to stay a bit longer?" Dawn rolled her eyes. "I don't know... I'm kinda hungry. Maybe later?" Scourge meowed disappointedly. "Fine."

Dawn selected a chipmunk and looked around the nearly empty Bloodclan base. During the Battle, Scourge was knocked out, and his clan, thinking he died, had fled. Now only a few cats remained, and they were only there for the shelter.

Dawn finished her chipmunk and walked back to Scourge.

"Mmh, think we should move? The city's a bit old now, isn't it?" Scourge mused, his tail curling up and down.

Dawn shrugged. "I guess so." She said, curling up beside him. "We might get kits anyway, and I wanted them to be born in the forest, not in this dung-fest of a city!"

Dawn licked him comfortingly. "Then let's do it!"

 **A/N:**

 **Well, plot bunnies murdered my plot line and made off with my ideas. So you'll see a whole new take on this story. XD**

 **So, yeah.**

 **ANd, Scourge doesn't die at the Battle, but later in this story. You'll see. ;)**

 **So, no flames, and if you see something wrong with my story that needs correcting, then say it nicely in the Reviews. ;)**

 **Thanks!**


	4. BONUS CHAPTER!

**A/N: This is going to be a bonus chapter. :) It's the choice parts of the few months that I kinda wiped out; the weeks that Scourge and Dawn become friends, fight in the Battle, and then become mates. I hope you enjoy!**

Dawn peered around the corner at Scourge, who was napping on his bed of twoleg-covers. It was a few days after Dawn had arrived, and she had kept her distance after learning about Scourge's meeting with Tigerstar.

Steathly, she placed one inky black paw in front of the other, sneaking quiety towards Scourge.

"You know, you should really work on your paw placement." Scourge's comment echoed in the quiet den, making Dawn jump. "Aw, you heard me? I was hoping to suprise you!" Dawn leaped at him in mock attack, but Scourge turned to the side without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, you brushed your paws against the ground when you walk. It makes a very quiet raspy noise." Scourge cracked a eye open, a small smirk across his handsome features.

Dawn wrapped her tail around her traitorous paws. "I make do with what I have, Mr. Expert! Of course, I could use a teacher..." She flicked her ears in a hinting way toward Scourge.

"Oh, so I'm going to be a teacher, now, hey?" Scourge stood and stretched, letting a high-pitched squeal escape his muzze as he did.

"Hmm mm. And I'll be the dutiful student, who looks like she's listening but is actually daydreaming about her cute classmate." Dawn meowed, kneeding the ground with her paws.

Scourge grinned again at her. "Well, then. School starts... Now!" With a yowl, Scourge flung himself at Dawn. She flung herself to the side, but Scourge was too quick. He grabbed her tail and pulled her back to him, then patted her on the side of the neck with sheathed claws. "You're dead!" He announced, standing and flicking her on the nose with his tail.

"No fair!" Dawn meowed. "You didn't give me a warning!" Scourge looked sideways at her. "That was the whole point, Nightmare."

"My name's not-" Dawn shrieked as she was interrupted by Scourge flinging himself at her again. "Oof!" They collided, rolling head-over-heels until they slumped against the wall, Scourge laying on top of Dawn. 

"Umm..." Dawn shoved Scourge off of herself, standing and shaking her fur back into place.

"Well, you need to be on guard, Ms. Nightmare." Scourge teased, licking down his ruffled chest hair.

"Hmmph!" Dawn said, turning her back to him. "Aw, is the baby gonna pout now?" Scourge said, slinking around Dawn.

Dawn ignored him.

Scourge rolled onto his back, swatting at the air with his paws. "Oh, look at me! I'm the baby! I can't do anything! Boo hoo hoo!"

He paused, checking Dawn's reaction. She stared at the doorway stonily. Scourge frowned. He was supposed to make her laugh! "Ooooooh! Only if I could be like the great and might Scourge!" He stretched across the floor, leaning his head back and laying limp.

Dawn peeked at him. _Perfect! He's in the prime position..._ Dawn flung herself onto Scourge's unsuspecting stomach, knocking the air out of him with a hiss. She batted him across the head, yowling in triumph. "I win! I beat the mighty Scourge! Haha!"

Scourge sucked in gulps of air, staring at Dawn. "You... may have... won this time... but not for... long!" Dawn laughed, keeping her distance. "You're not mad, are you?"

Scourge stood, a pained look on his face. "Nah. I **did** go and practically offer my head to you on a silver platter!"

Dawn jumped up and down. "Yes yes! I beat you and you're not mad!"

Scourge narrowed his eyes, then jumped her. "Take this, Nightmare! Hehe!" Dawn squealed underneath his flying paws, feebly attempting to defend herself. "No! No! Not the Scourge of the Clans! Starclan! Help me!"

Scourge abruptly stopped. "You don't believe in Starclan, do you?" Dawn shrugged. "Nah. I was mostly saying that for the game."

Scourge nodded silently, looking at his paws.

"The itsy bitsy spider... crawled up the water spout... down came the rain... and washed the spider down..."

Scourge stared at Dawn in shock. " **WHAT.** Are you **singing**?!"

Dawn grinned at him. "I don't really know. My twoleg used to sing it."

Scourge rolled his eyes. "What's the rest of it?"

"Umm..." Dawn meowed, thinking hard. "Out came the sun, and dried up all the rain... and the itsy bitsy spider, went up the spout again!"

"What's a spout?" Scourge meowed, looking quizzically at Dawn. "I have **no** idea. Maybe it's were water... goes?" Dawn replied, slumping to the floor.

Scourge shrugged. "Eh." He crouched down, a gleam in his eyes. "I'm a lion, stalking my prey... A delicious, spotted deer!"

-Two weeks later-

Dawn crouched, snarling at Scourge. They circled each other, looking for weaknesses and points of access.

 _Scourge is favoring his left paw, where I bit him. That's my way in! I go for his left, then feint for his right! He can't push off on the left, so I'll get him!_ Dawn thought, leaping for the left paw.

At the last second, she skidded toward his right one. The left paw weakly pushed off, but it collapsed. Dawn successfully tackled Scourge, batting his eyes and throat.

"Gotcha! You're dead now!"

Scourge laughed. "Good thing I didn't actually have a lame left leg!"

Dawn nodded. "True, so true!"

"Hmm, I think I'm going to go eat a bite of something. Want to join me?" Scourge meowed, heading for the door.

"Eh, I need some rest. See ya later!" Dawn snuggled into the fluffy covers, thinking back over last week's Battle with the clans.

 _Bloodclan stood, outnumbering Lionclan four to one. Dawn was forbidden to fight in this battle, because she hadn't enough fight experiance to defend herself._

 _Scourge faced off with Lionclan, having already coldly killed Tigerstar last time. Dawn shivered at the memory of Tigerstar's blood-filled gasps._

 _Dawn was too far away to hear them speak, but she could tell what Scourge said. Attack! The two clans leaped at each other, blood and fur flying. Scourge and the bright ginger grappled, but Scourge slipped away, his dog-tooth enforced claws already dripping in the leader's blood._

 _A white, fluffy cat faced off against Bone and another BloodClan cat. He didn't seem to be doing well, and his white fur was matted with blood._  
 _He weakly waved his paws at the two attackers before collasping. The ginger tom from earlier flung himself from the fray, chasing off the two BloodClan cats._

 _He crouched over the white tom, speaking to him. Then, a fluffy grey tom ran up, speaking to the orange._

 _Dawn's attention was pulled from the scene to Scourge. The small tom was fighting and holding his own against two other larger cats. A white tom that looked rather young pounced on Scourge from behind suddenly, and Dawn gasped._

 _Scourge reared up and fell backwards, crushing the tom beneath him. Then Scourge proceeded to claw at the young tom._

 _The ginger tom again leaped from the fray. Scourge threw the young tom aside, readying for the ginger._

 _The two fought, and Dawn averted her eyes from the bloody scene, only to turn back as Scourge clawed the ginger's face and throat, ripping a huge gash with his reinforced claws. The ginger went down, stilling as he died._

 _Dawn couldn't help but gasp. The leader of Lionclan... dead. Scourge grinned triumphantly, then turned and leaped on a brown she-cat._

 _A commotion over on the other end of the battle attracted Dawn's attention._

 _Three young cats, barely old enough to be out of kit stage, fought together, moving as one cat._

 _They tore apart first one cat, then another._

 _"No!" Scourge's yell was plainly heard. Dawn stared. The ginger! He was... alive! It wasn't possible! That blow was enough to kill a TWOLEG!_

 _The ginger raced for Scourge, and Dawn saw faint, glimmery outlines of cats racing beside him, and they all leaped as one onto Scourge._

 _Dawn's mind was blank, and she saw nothing as her mind whirled with questions. Was that_ _ **Starclan**_ _out there?! If so, how did the ginger come back to life?!_

 _Dawn looked back in time to see the ginger slash open Scourge's throat. Blood flowed like a red river._

 _Dawn's mouth opened in a soundless scream. Raven, the medecine cat of Bloodclan, shouted, "Scourge is dead!"_

 _She fled behind a large boulder, and Bloodclan dispersed._

 _Lionclan left also to tend to their wounded, and Dawn raced down to Scourge. "Raven!" Dawn called, holding her tail to stop the flow of blood. "Help me!"_

 _Raven rushed over, spiderwebs in her mouth. "Here..."_

Dawn blinked awake. Scourge was nowhere to be seen.

 _Ah, he's probably eating still._ Dawn though, standing.

It was dark out, so it wasn't likely that he was STILL eating. She was about to exit the room, when Scourge's voice stopped her. "Dawn."

Dawn froze. "Y-Yes?"

"Come here. I want to tell you something."

Dawn hesistantly walked over to Scourge, who was sitting half-concealed in the shadows.

"Yeah, Scourge?" She meowed, sitting down carefully. "Um, Dawn? I've always liked you... and you saved my life, after the Battle, and... um... would you do me the honor of,... becoming my mate and-and staying by my side through thick and thin?"

Dawn stared in shock." Well... I have liked you too... but that's rather fast, isn't it?"

Scourge shrugged awkwardly. "I just can't stand it. I have to have you!"

Dawn sighed. "I love you too, Scourge. And, yes!" She nuzzled him under his chin. He purred, winding their tails together. "Let's go announce it to the rest of the Clan!"

 **A/N:**

 **So, I hope you enjoy! Rather fluffy, first part of the chapter, right? :D**

 **Please, Read and Review! I want to see your opinions on my first-ever story! But, no flames! I wanna keep my skin, thank you very much! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: Betrayed by the best

**A/N: This is going to be a bonus chapter. :) It's the choice parts of the few months that I kinda wiped out; the weeks that Scourge and Dawn become friends, fight in the Battle, and then become mates. I hope you enjoy!**

Dawn peered around the corner at Scourge, who was napping on his bed of twoleg-covers. It was a few days after Dawn had arrived, and she had kept her distance after learning about Scourge's meeting with Tigerstar.

Steathly, she placed one inky black paw in front of the other, sneaking quiety towards Scourge.

"You know, you should really work on your paw placement." Scourge's comment echoed in the quiet den, making Dawn jump. "Aw, you heard me? I was hoping to suprise you!" Dawn leaped at him in mock attack, but Scourge turned to the side without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, you brushed your paws against the ground when you walk. It makes a very quiet raspy noise." Scourge cracked a eye open, a small smirk across his handsome features.

Dawn wrapped her tail around her traitorous paws. "I make do with what I have, Mr. Expert! Of course, I could use a teacher..." She flicked her ears in a hinting way toward Scourge.

"Oh, so I'm going to be a teacher, now, hey?" Scourge stood and stretched, letting a high-pitched squeal escape his muzze as he did.

"Hmm mm. And I'll be the dutiful student, who looks like she's listening but is actually daydreaming about her cute classmate." Dawn meowed, kneeding the ground with her paws.

Scourge grinned again at her. "Well, then. School starts... Now!" With a yowl, Scourge flung himself at Dawn. She flung herself to the side, but Scourge was too quick. He grabbed her tail and pulled her back to him, then patted her on the side of the neck with sheathed claws. "You're dead!" He announced, standing and flicking her on the nose with his tail.

"No fair!" Dawn meowed. "You didn't give me a warning!" Scourge looked sideways at her. "That was the whole point, Nightmare."

"My name's not-" Dawn shrieked as she was interrupted by Scourge flinging himself at her again. "Oof!" They collided, rolling head-over-heels until they slumped against the wall, Scourge laying on top of Dawn. 

"Umm..." Dawn shoved Scourge off of herself, standing and shaking her fur back into place.

"Well, you need to be on guard, Ms. Nightmare." Scourge teased, licking down his ruffled chest hair.

"Hmmph!" Dawn said, turning her back to him. "Aw, is the baby gonna pout now?" Scourge said, slinking around Dawn.

Dawn ignored him.

Scourge rolled onto his back, swatting at the air with his paws. "Oh, look at me! I'm the baby! I can't do anything! Boo hoo hoo!"

He paused, checking Dawn's reaction. She stared at the doorway stonily. Scourge frowned. He was supposed to make her laugh! "Ooooooh! Only if I could be like the great and might Scourge!" He stretched across the floor, leaning his head back and laying limp.

Dawn peeked at him. _Perfect! He's in the prime position..._ Dawn flung herself onto Scourge's unsuspecting stomach, knocking the air out of him with a hiss. She batted him across the head, yowling in triumph. "I win! I beat the mighty Scourge! Haha!"

Scourge sucked in gulps of air, staring at Dawn. "You... may have... won this time... but not for... long!" Dawn laughed, keeping her distance. "You're not mad, are you?"

Scourge stood, a pained look on his face. "Nah. I **did** go and practically offer my head to you on a silver platter!"

Dawn jumped up and down. "Yes yes! I beat you and you're not mad!"

Scourge narrowed his eyes, then jumped her. "Take this, Nightmare! Hehe!" Dawn squealed underneath his flying paws, feebly attempting to defend herself. "No! No! Not the Scourge of the Clans! Starclan! Help me!"

Scourge abruptly stopped. "You don't believe in Starclan, do you?" Dawn shrugged. "Nah. I was mostly saying that for the game."

Scourge nodded silently, looking at his paws.

"The itsy bitsy spider... crawled up the water spout... down came the rain... and washed the spider down..."

Scourge stared at Dawn in shock. " **WHAT.** Are you **singing**?!"

Dawn grinned at him. "I don't really know. My twoleg used to sing it."

Scourge rolled his eyes. "What's the rest of it?"

"Umm..." Dawn meowed, thinking hard. "Out came the sun, and dried up all the rain... and the itsy bitsy spider, went up the spout again!"

"What's a spout?" Scourge meowed, looking quizzically at Dawn. "I have **no** idea. Maybe it's were water... goes?" Dawn replied, slumping to the floor.

Scourge shrugged. "Eh." He crouched down, a gleam in his eyes. "I'm a lion, stalking my prey... A delicious, spotted deer!"

-Two weeks later-

Dawn crouched, snarling at Scourge. They circled each other, looking for weaknesses and points of access.

 _Scourge is favoring his left paw, where I bit him. That's my way in! I go for his left, then feint for his right! He can't push off on the left, so I'll get him!_ Dawn thought, leaping for the left paw.

At the last second, she skidded toward his right one. The left paw weakly pushed off, but it collapsed. Dawn successfully tackled Scourge, batting his eyes and throat.

"Gotcha! You're dead now!"

Scourge laughed. "Good thing I didn't actually have a lame left leg!"

Dawn nodded. "True, so true!"

"Hmm, I think I'm going to go eat a bite of something. Want to join me?" Scourge meowed, heading for the door.

"Eh, I need some rest. See ya later!" Dawn snuggled into the fluffy covers, thinking back over last week's Battle with the clans.

 _Bloodclan stood, outnumbering Lionclan four to one. Dawn was forbidden to fight in this battle, because she hadn't enough fight experiance to defend herself._

 _Scourge faced off with Lionclan, having already coldly killed Tigerstar last time. Dawn shivered at the memory of Tigerstar's blood-filled gasps._

 _Dawn was too far away to hear them speak, but she could tell what Scourge said. Attack! The two clans leaped at each other, blood and fur flying. Scourge and the bright ginger grappled, but Scourge slipped away, his dog-tooth enforced claws already dripping in the leader's blood._

 _A white, fluffy cat faced off against Bone and another BloodClan cat. He didn't seem to be doing well, and his white fur was matted with blood._  
 _He weakly waved his paws at the two attackers before collasping. The ginger tom from earlier flung himself from the fray, chasing off the two BloodClan cats._

 _He crouched over the white tom, speaking to him. Then, a fluffy grey tom ran up, speaking to the orange._

 _Dawn's attention was pulled from the scene to Scourge. The small tom was fighting and holding his own against two other larger cats. A white tom that looked rather young pounced on Scourge from behind suddenly, and Dawn gasped._

 _Scourge reared up and fell backwards, crushing the tom beneath him. Then Scourge proceeded to claw at the young tom._

 _The ginger tom again leaped from the fray. Scourge threw the young tom aside, readying for the ginger._

 _The two fought, and Dawn averted her eyes from the bloody scene, only to turn back as Scourge clawed the ginger's face and throat, ripping a huge gash with his reinforced claws. The ginger went down, stilling as he died._

 _Dawn couldn't help but gasp. The leader of Lionclan... dead. Scourge grinned triumphantly, then turned and leaped on a brown she-cat._

 _A commotion over on the other end of the battle attracted Dawn's attention._

 _Three young cats, barely old enough to be out of kit stage, fought together, moving as one cat._

 _They tore apart first one cat, then another._

 _"No!" Scourge's yell was plainly heard. Dawn stared. The ginger! He was... alive! It wasn't possible! That blow was enough to kill a TWOLEG!_

 _The ginger raced for Scourge, and Dawn saw faint, glimmery outlines of cats racing beside him, and they all leaped as one onto Scourge._

 _Dawn's mind was blank, and she saw nothing as her mind whirled with questions. Was that_ _ **Starclan**_ _out there?! If so, how did the ginger come back to life?!_

 _Dawn looked back in time to see the ginger slash open Scourge's throat. Blood flowed like a red river._

 _Dawn's mouth opened in a soundless scream. Raven, the medecine cat of Bloodclan, shouted, "Scourge is dead!"_

 _She fled behind a large boulder, and Bloodclan dispersed._

 _Lionclan left also to tend to their wounded, and Dawn raced down to Scourge. "Raven!" Dawn called, holding her tail to stop the flow of blood. "Help me!"_

 _Raven rushed over, spiderwebs in her mouth. "Here..."_

Dawn blinked awake. Scourge was nowhere to be seen.

 _Ah, he's probably eating still._ Dawn though, standing.

It was dark out, so it wasn't likely that he was STILL eating. She was about to exit the room, when Scourge's voice stopped her. "Dawn."

Dawn froze. "Y-Yes?"

"Come here. I want to tell you something."

Dawn hesistantly walked over to Scourge, who was sitting half-concealed in the shadows.

"Yeah, Scourge?" She meowed, sitting down carefully. "Um, Dawn? I've always liked you... and you saved my life, after the Battle, and... um... would you do me the honor of,... becoming my mate and-and staying by my side through thick and thin?"

Dawn stared in shock." Well... I have liked you too... but that's rather fast, isn't it?"

Scourge shrugged awkwardly. "I just can't stand it. I have to have you!"

Dawn sighed. "I love you too, Scourge. And, yes!" She nuzzled him under his chin. He purred, winding their tails together. "Let's go announce it to the rest of the Clan!"

 **A/N:**

 **So, I hope you enjoy! Rather fluffy, first part of the chapter, right? :D**

 **Please, Read and Review! I want to see your opinions on my first-ever story! But, no flames! I wanna keep my skin, thank you very much! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5: Kitting is no fun

**A/N I'll probably be updating once a week, maybe more.**

 **Moonwisp: Sady, there are families out there that are like this. :( It's really sad, and it's grim reality. As for Dawn's future, you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

 **I've kept you waiting long enough: On with the story!**

Dawn nervously kneeded the ground with her inky black paws. Scourge was taking longer then normal. The bush she was crouched under dripped with rain, and the puddles that adorned the ground slowly grew deeper and deeper.

 _Come on, Scourge! Why are you taking so long?!_ Dawn flicked water off her ears as she stared at the twoleg house that Scourge had gone to to pick through their scraps in the scrap bin.

Dawn considered going after him, but her enlarged belly made her stop. She didn't want to risk her unborn kits!

Suddenly Scourge streaked across the ground, through puddles, and slid to a stop in front of her. "Here," He meowed, dropping a piece of meat in front of her. "I'm going back for more."

Dawn nodded her thanks and gulped it down. She eyed her large belly again. When would the kits come?

She could hear Scourge now, digging through the scrap bin. A hiss signaled he had hurt himself on something sharp. He stopped digging.

Alarmed, Dawn padded quickly across the ground, stopping outside the scrap bin. She was about to call out when she heard voices inside.

"Scar! What are you doing here?! Leave!' Scourge quietly hissed.

"Listen, Scourge, I just wanted to join your clan again!" The whiny voice of Scar filtered from the bin.

"No! You wanted to let the clans keep the forest! That could not have happened! We were going to invade that place, then you had to go and warn them!"

Dawn sat back with shock. Warn them?! But... She had always though and been told that the forest clans had threatened _BloodClan._

Scourge had... LIED to her?!

But why? And why would he drive out the forest cats from his rich and plentiful city life?

She tuned in to the conversation in time.

"Leave. I don't want Dawn to know your here. "

Dawn hid behind the bin just as a scrawny brown cat leaped down from the bin and scampered off. Dawn was about to step out, when... another cat joined Scourge again!

It was Claw, the black Third-In-Command for Scourge. "Claw! Okay, how goes the clans?"

"They're doing pretty well, sir. I heard that the Thunderclan's leader had kits. Two. Female."

"Good..." Scourge snarled, sounding positively evil. "Try to infiltrate the camp tonight, and bring me those kits! After that, I'll kill them, and leave the bodies where they can find them!"

Dawn gasped. The cats in the bin went quiet. Then, Scourge whispered. "I'll meet you tonight at the place where we had the Battle, ok?"

Claw leaped out and left, then Scourge rummaged around a bit before mumbling to himself, "Gotta get away from Dawn; She might have her kits though, but it'll be worth it, seeing the look on that fox dung-Firestar!"

Dawn leaned up onto the bin. _How did I miss this side of him?!_ She soundlessly wailed. _Willing to kill_ _ **kits**_ _in the name of revenge?! What if he decides my kits would be great soldiers, thrusting them into battle against the clans! This is horrible!_

A sharp pain in her stomach made her mental rant stop, and she hissed. "Scourge!" She called. He immediatly popped his concerned head over the edge of the bin. "Dawn! How long were you there?"

"Tiny bit!" SHe called back. "I'm having my kits!" She collasped onto the ground, the pains coming faster and harder.

Scourge's eyes widened, and he leaped down beside her, frantically scanning her. "What-What do I do?!" He yowled in alarm. "I don't know what to do!"

-A few days later-

Dawn lovingly licked her three small kits. One was all white, and they called him Ice. One was white with black spots, and they called her Bird . Then the last one was black with a white patch over his eye and four grey legs. They called her Storm.

Dawn lay under the same bush, the three tiny kits nursing contentedly. Scourge was once again, 'going through the scrap bin' but she knew he wasn't actually.

He had also postponed the meeting at the Batte place, which was good.

"Stay here, my lovelies, momma's gonna be right back." Dawn whispered to her tiny kits. They mewled in reply, then hissed quiety when she stood. She pawed some moss over them to keep them warm, then she stepped out of the nest and slunk toward the bin.

"Tonight!" Scourge was saying. "You must get them tonight! Soon they'll be to big for you to carry!"

Claw must've nodded in reply, for Scourge kept speaking. "And, once my kits are old enough, I'll start training them, and use them. They can infiltrate the other clans and make off with the leader's kits! Then the clans will regret banding together against me!"

Dawn sank her claws into the ground in anger. Scourge would _**NOT**_ ever use her kits for evil! She'd make sure of that!

Claw leaped out and ran off, Scourge coming out soon after. He hissed in fright and his fur lifted when he nearly ran into Dawn.

Her eyes were narrowed, her fur stood up, and her claws were unsheathed. "So, my kits are going to infiltrate the clans and kill their kits?"

Scourge grinned nervously. "Yes?"

Dawn snarled."Never! My kits will never be used for something so evil as that!"

Scourge snarled back, fur raising higher. "Oh, they'll do what I want!"

Dawn screeched and leaped onto him, her height an advantage here. Scourge yowled in suprise, twisting sideways as she landed. Her claws missed his back, but sank into his side. On his side, he could still claw at her, and he did. Bloody streaks appeared in Dawn's legs, and she yowled and hissed. She bit his ear, tearing half of it off.

Scourge wriggled free and leaped at her low from the ground. He managed to nick her neck as she leaped away. A flying paw smacked into the side of his face, tearing a chunk out.

Scourge screamed, blood streaming down his face.

He leaped onto Dawn, and held her done, hind legs poised to claw her stomach wide open. "You shouldn't have, Dawn!"

Dawn hissed and spat, wiggling in a atept to get free. "You may have a desperatation to survive, Scourge, but I have something YOU never will have!"

"And what's that?" Scourge asked, pausing. "A mother's willingness to die to protect her kits!" 

With that, Dawn flung Scourge off and leaped on him, biting his neck ferociously. Blood spurted, and Dawn let off, limping back to her kits.

Scourge lay still in the yard, blood staining the mud around him.

"Let's go, my sweets." Dawn said, pulling back the moss and picking up her kits.

Time to leave Scourge...

A tear slipped down Dawn's cheek. Her kits would never know Scourge... Dawn still loved him, albeit only a little, but she wished he didn't have to die.

Turning, Dawn set out for the forest.

 **A/N:**

 **Tada!**

 **Hope you liked!**


	7. Chapter 6: Battle plans

**A/N Disclaimer; I don't own anything except the plot and my OCs.**

Dawn carried Storm through the driving snow, depositing her under a fallen tree with her brother, Ice, who was currently huddled in a pile of leaves. Dawn curled herself around them, briefly warming herself and her kits up before running back for her last kit.

She had transported her three kits for quiet a ways this way, but it was taxing on her strength, which she needed to take care of her kits, and she was afraid that her kits wouldn't stand much longer of this.

Dawn grabbed Bird and leaped through the growing snowdrifts back to Storm and Ice. Curling around her faintly mewling kits, she wished for thicker fur. _I know my winter coat is helping, but it's barely enough!_

A stick snapped in the distance, and Dawn snapped her head up, eyes narrowed. "Who's there?" She meowed, catching a movement out of the corner of her eye.

A dark shape materilized out of the snow. Small... dark... Scourge?!

Dawn hissed, crouching over her kits, fur raised.

"Relax!" A small, grey she-cat walked calmly up to Dawn with no fear in her green eyes. "I can help you."

"Who says I need help?" Dawn said defensively, curling back around her kits.

The grey she-cat purred as if amused. "Obviously you need the help. Stuck in a snowstorm with three new kits? Follow me, I can take you all to a warm, dry place that's _safe._ "

Dawn looked from the cat to her shivering kits. Her milk supply was nearly depleted from lack of proper food, and she couldn't leave her kits alone long enough to hunt.

Sighing, Dawn picked up Ice, letting the grey cat pick up Bird. "What about Storm?" Dawn asked worriedy around a mouthful of kit. "You can carry two if you're careful." The grey cat said, helping Dawn.

The four silently padded back along the trail that the grey cat had made coming.

A huge, dark shape loomed in front of them, but the grey cat headed straight for it. "Wait!" Dawn gasped, putting her kits down on a bare spot protected by a bush. "That's a twoleg house! We can't go in there!"

The she-cat set Bird down with the rest of the kits. "Yes, we can. I used to live in there with the twolegs, but they only come in the summer. And during the winter, they leave the heat on enough to keep their stuff from freezing."

Dawn doubtfullly picked Storm and Ice back up, following the grey cat to the house. A small hole was in the door, blocked by a small black square that smelled a little bit like the monster-path.

The she-cat simply pushed it aside and disappeared. Dawn felt her fur raise, but she didn't hesitate to enter. Her kits were barely moving now.

As soon as Dawn entered, she was hit by a blast of heat.

She set her kits down and licked them vigouresly. They began to squirm and meow, and Dawn placed them on some twoleg pelts with Bird, who was already licked by the grey she-cat.

"I never got your name." Dawn meowed, curling around her kits and allowing them to feed. "I'm Windy. And you?"

"Dawn."

Windy nodded, dragging a mouse over to Dawn. "Here. I keep the den free of these suckers."

Dawn nodded, munching the mouse. _Suckers? What a weird name! This Windy cat is certaintly strange, but I think she can be trusted._ Dawn mused, finishing the mouse.

Windy curled up in her own nest, thinking her own thoughts. _Dawn... that name sounds familiar, somehow. ANd she looks rather familiar too. But I think I would remember_ _ **her**_ _. Oh, well._

The storm raged outside. The snow covered up Dawn and Windy's tracks and scent, efficiently covering it all from the source of the bloody prints in the snow.

-Timeskip: a moon later-

Dawn was roused by a tiny voice squeaking in her ear. "Momma! Momma! MOMMA! Wake up! Ice is gonna go outside!"

THAT roused Dawn in a hurry! She sat up, sending Bird tumbling down into their box. "Oh! Sorry Bird!" Dawn set the kit upright and gave her a lick before bounding for the black-square door.

She slid to a halt and nearly laughed at the sight that greeted her. Ice was struggling to reach the door, just barely reaching it on his hind legs. His blue eyes squinted in concentration, as he strained.

Dawn grinned and crept up behind her son, the only male in the group and the biggest. "Ice."

At his name, the kit jumped, tripping over his legs and sprawling out on the ground. "Hi... I wasn't doing anything!"

Dawn smiled. "What have I told you about going outside?" She meowed, picking up Ice and carrying him back to the nest. "Uh... Don't go out unless Windy or Dawn is with you?"

She set her son down and nodded. "And you better obey the rules or I'll have to punish you." Dawn meowed, her smiling disappearing.

Ice lowered his head. "Yes, mommy."

Bird flounced up to him, waving her tail in the air proudly. "Good thing **I** obey momma like a good little kitty!"

Ice snarled at her and leaped onto her. Dawn let them fight. Bird should have known better than to taunt Ice like that, especially since he was bigger than her.

Dawn settled down and watched them tussle. Bird was gamely holding her ground against Ice, despite him being much bigger. Ice finally overpowered her with his sheer size and strength, hissing, "Say sorry!"

Bird squirmed under him. "No! You can't make me!"

Dawn grinned. "Bird, push up against his stomach with your hind paws as hard as you can, then shove his front paws aside with your front paws."

Bird looked at her mother curiously, then did as told. Ice flopped onto his side with a yelp, and Bird pounced onto him with a triumphant meow. "I win!" Ice stood, easily brushing her off.

"Mom! Can you teach me some fight moves?!" He begged, bouncing up to her. Bird squeaked and begged the same.

"Of course, my sweets, but I need to tell you a few things first." Dawn meowed, gazing intently at her kits. "Ok!" THey chorused, sitting down.

"First, never, **EVER** use your fighting skills for bad, ok? Only good! Second, males must respect females. They **must.** " Dawn looked at Ice when she said that, and he nodded firmly. "ANd last but not least, you must respect your authorities!"

Her kits nodded and chorused, "We promise mommy!"

"Good. Now. Here is what you do when fighting a larger cat." Dawn positioned Bird in front of Ice. "Now, Bird, you need to keep light on your paws, so you can dodge easily. Weave back and forth, and remember, you are more agile than the big ones, so use it!"

Bird weaved back and forth, ducking around and under Ice's blows with ease. "Now, Ice, expect the smaller cats to use their agility. Anticipate their moves, and wait for them to make a mistake or tire themselves out."

Ice slowed his wild blows, advancing every-now-and-then towards Bird. Bird finally tripped over her own paws, and Ice pounced. "Now, Bird, bigger cats have the muscle, height, and weight advantage. Use it against them in anyway you can!"

Bird slipped under Ice, catching his tail in her sharp teeth. Ice yowled. He whipped around and swatted Bird away. They battled back and forth, using the info their mother had taught them.

 _Where is Storm and Windy?_ Dawn thought worriedly, gazing at the door. _They should have been back by now!_

As if on cue, the door flapped open, admitting Storm and WIndy, dragging a large body together. "Look momma!" Storm crowed, dropping the thing and bouncing toward Dawn. "We found a dead tall-leg! (Deer) So we ripped a leg off and brought it back!"

Dawn purred. "THat's wonderful!" She helped Windy pull the leg in the rest of the way. "We'll have food for a long time!"

Ice and Bird wandered over, tired from fighting. "Hey Storm! Come, we'll teach you some fighting moves that momma taught us!"

Dawn stopped the trio and told Storm what she had told the other two before. "Now go have fun!"

WIndy turned to Dawn. "Are you sure?" Dawn watched the three go. "I'm sure. If Scourge is somehow alive..."

Windy nodded, knowing her friends past. "We'll be fine. For now, let's stick this somewhere safe."

Storm, Ice, and Bird practiced their fighting, when suddenly Bird stopped. "Guys. Have you ever wondered about our dad?" The other two nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

Bird glanced over her shoulder. "Well, I found out his name. I think. Last night, I heard Windy and Dawn talking. They kept talking about a cat called Scourge."

Ice nodded. "Yeah! And I just heard him mentioned a little bit ago."

Storm pondered it all for a few seconds. "Let's ask momma tonight, ok?"

"Ok." The other two chorused, looking at Dawn and Windy.

 **A/N:**

 **There! Sorry for any mistakes in any of the chapters! I should be putting out chapters around once a week.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed so far!**

 **;)**


	8. Chapter 7: A Storm is brewing

**A/N: One thing I should have made clear in last chapter. Windy is my cousin's OC. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I only own my OCs and my plot. :D**

 **On with the chapter!**

Storm crept around a box, creeping closer to where Windy and Dawn were talking.

"I think we should." Windy was saying. "They are old enough to."

Dawn tapped her tail nervously. "I don't know." She meowed. "They seem so young still... I just want them to stay kits for a while longer before exposed to..." Dawn's voice lowered as she hung her head.

Storm frowned and stalked closer, angling her ears to catch the smallest sound.

"They can't stay kits forever, Dawn, and you know that! They might as well-" Windy interrupted herself as she stared at Storm's hiding place. "I see you Storm!" She meowed, grinning at Dawn.

Dawn sighed, turning and looking at her daughter. "Storm... What have I told you about eavesdropping?"

Storm flattened her ears and looked at the ground. "It's rude and I shouldn't do it?" Dawn nodded. "I suppose now's a good a time as any."

Thoughts flew around Storm's mind. _Is mom FINALLY gonna tell us about our dad? About... Scourge?_

Dawn gathered her kits around her, Windy standing behind her. "Kits, I have an announcement to make."

All the kits leaned forward eagerly.

"We... are moving!"

The three kits gasped. "Away? From here?! The perfect home?"

Dawn nodded, glancing back at Windy worriedly.

"Awesome!" Dawn sat back, rather startled and confused by their reaction. "I've always wanted to tough it out like the clan cats that you told me about!" Ice meowed to Dawn eagerly, bouncing up and down.

"And I've always wanted to sleep under the stars! And maybe see Starclan!" Bird purred, rubbing against Dawn.

Storm sat still, lost in thought. "Storm?" Dawn said quietly, padding over to her. "What's wrong?"

Storm looked to the side. "Well, it's just that, I thought you were going to tell us about our... dad. Scourge?"

Dawn's eyes widened, and she backed up a step, fur rising on her back. "Where did you hear that name?!" She hissed, staring at Storm.

Storm's own eyes widened. "M-Mom?! What did I say?"

Dawn shook her head. "Sorry... It's just-well, I guess I should tell you all."

"Scourge was your father." Dawn was saying to her three kits, "And he was leader of the BloodClan." "Cool! Awesome!" The kits chorused."No! NOT cool! Bloodclan was evil, killing kits and innocent cats, willing to kill all for new territory. And I fell in love with the leader. How foolish I was then! Anyways, Bloodclan battled with the forest clans, and lost. Scourge almost died, but I saved his life. We wandered off, BloodClan dispersed, and we stopped for a while at a twoleg house. I was heavy with you kits by then, so Scourge wanted to winter there. He would often go to the scrap-bin and bring back scraps for me to eat. He always took a while, and I soon found out why. He was meeting with a old BloodClan Third in command, Claw. He was making plans to take revenge on the forest clans, by stealing the kits of the leaders. Then he'd kill them, leaving their bodies for the clans to find. He also wanted to use YOU kits in revenge against the forest clans, but I didn't want him to. We fought, and I won, simply because I had a mother's desperation to defend her kits. Scourge died, and I took you three into the forest, where I met Windy. Now you know." Dawn sighed and hung her head after her story.

The three kits sat in astonished silence. Then Ice stepped forward. "I will never, EVER follow a leader like Scourge!"

Bird nodded in agreement.

The two kits looked at Storm. She swallowed. "Um, yeah, sure, I agree."

The two kits snuggled up to their mother and began to purr.

Storm closed her eyes and thought. _Did Scourge really die?_

Windy stepped into her nest. "Let's move out tomorrow!" Dawn pushed her kits into their nest. "Hey, mom? Can I go out and look at the stars real quick?" Storm asked, staring at her mom with big green eyes.

Dawn nodded. "But stay right on the wood outside."

Storm flicked her tail in agreement and pushed the black door open. Crickets chirped their melodies, and fireflies blinked on and off. Storm sighed and wrapped her tail around her paws.

The clear air helped clear her head. A snap in the bushes made her ears prick, and she stood nevously. "H-Hello?! Who's there?"

A black paw slid out from the bushes. "Me."

Dawn looked at the door. Storm hadn't come back in yet, and she didn't stay outside long when she was alone.

Shaking herself free of her sleeping kits, Dawn stepped from the box, opening the door with her head. Storm was walking toward the door, and she jumped when the door opened. "Mom! Oh, I thought you were someone else."

Dawn moved to the side to let Storm slip in. "Are you okay?" Dawn asked her oldest daughter. Storm nodded. "Yeah. But can we stay a day or two longer?"

Dawn blinked her blue eyes in suprise. "Why?"

Storm shrugged. "I don't know. I just... kinda want to get used to the idea of us moving. That's all."

Dawn nodded, licking down her daughter's ruffled, dirty fur. "Alright. But next sundown, we're leaving the next day. By the way, have you seen any badgers?"

"What?" Storm was confused. "Well, you're so dirty, I thought you might have wrestled with one!"

The two shared a quiet laugh before snuggling up together in the nest.

 **A/N: A few things I want to make a bit more clear before we move on. Storm's eyes are green, while Ice and Bird's are blue. Windy's eyes are also green, and Dawn's are blue.**

 **There.**

 **lover round: I will TOTALLY continue this story! Don't worry, it will not be stopped any time soon. ;)**

 **Presentpaw's Moon Of Fun: I haven't read many stories with Scourge, so I thought I'd give it a whirl. And, I thought that maybe there would be a gentler side to Scourge, before he went a bit bonkers. *Whistles and circles finger next to head***

 **Sorry for not replying to you cats sooner. :0**

 **I'll try to do that more often. ;)**


	9. Chapter 8: Fury of the Storm

**A/N: Exciting things are happening! Read on cool cats! ;)**

Storm woke early the next morning, eyes blinking slowly as they adjusted to being open. The silence was only broken by the faint snores coming from her brother and Windy, and the birds tweeting outside.

She arched her back, listening to it crack satisfyingly, as she yawned wide. _Ahh... There's nothing like a good night's sleep!_ Storm stepped from the nest, careful not to wake her family. As she pushed open the small black door, it squeaked. She froze.

The four cats behind her kept on sleeping, and Storm slipped through it, bounding happily down the wooden floor to the forest.

"Hello? Falcon?" Storm peered into a patch of tall grass, looking at a empty nest of trampled-down grass. She breathed in the scent that lingered, determined to track Falcon down.

The scent led out through the grasses, into a log, and through a large patch of flowers. _Aw! These mousebrained flowers are covering the scent up!_ Storm's tail lashed back and forth angrily, as she tumbled from the flower patch.

Sniffing, she rubbed her face clear, sneezing at the pollen that got up her nose. _I can't sneak up on Falcon while being THIS noisy! I gotta learn to keep quiete!_ Storm focused on where she was putting her paws, avoiding the loose pebbles and sticks that littered the path.

So focused on her pawsteps, Storm didn't notice the cat ahead of her until she bumped into him.

Gasping, she leaped back, claws jumping out and helping her dig into the dirt. "Falcon! You scared me! I thought you were- never mind. I was looking for you!"

Falcon, a tabby cat, laughed. "I was suprised you could track me through those flowers! That normally throws off even dogs!" Falcon strutted around Storm, wiping some pollen of her face with his tail.

"Well, with my super senses, and your fight moves, we could be unstopabble!" She giggled, pouncing onto her best friend.

Falcon yowled in mock terror, swatting her face and knocking her off his back.

The pair played quiet late into the afternoon, Falcon teaching Storm his fight moves, until Storm stopped it all. "OhmuhStarClan! I'm late! Momma will probably be worried sick!"

She began to run, but Falcon stopped her. "Wait." He gently meowed, standing in her way. "What if we ran off together? I like being alone and all, but I like your company, so we could go together! Besides, you're always saying how your brother is a bully, and your sister is bratty, and your mom worries to much. We could be _free!"_ Storm's fur prickled at the word 'free' but she shook her head.

"Sorry, but no. I still love my family. I gotta go." She walked around Falcon, tail nearly dragging in the dust.

"Fine." Falcon meowed. "But, just in case you change your mind, I'll be waiting at the waterfall."

"Deal!" Storm meowed as she broke into a run. Falcon watched her retreating form until the waving grass hid it.

Sighing, he watched a beautiful blue butterfly flit into the yellow flowers he had gone through earlier. Which gave him a idea...

Storm leaped through the door, smacking straight into Windy and Ice as she did. "Oooof! Get off fatty!" Ice wriggled from the pile, hissing at Storm.

"Storm! Your mother is worried sick about you! Where were you?!" Windy said, standing up and glaring at Storm. "I was out; And you don't need to worry about me! I can take care of myself!"

Windy sighed, eyes softening. "Even with Scourge out there?" Storm felt her anger dissipate at the name, but she turned and marched into their nest, ignoring Bird's pleas as to where she had gone.

Ice soon returned with Dawn, who immediatly tried to smother Storm with licks while scolding her at the same time. 

"Mom! I'm fine! Like I said, I can take care of myself!" Storm pushed her mother's tongue away, remembering what Falcon has said last night.

 _"You're only as capable as you make yourself out to be. Allow your mother to treat you like a kit, and you will end up acting like one."_

Storm leaped from the nest, settling down near Windy. "Storm! What is wrong? Why are you acting like this?!" Dawn came over to her daughter, distraught looks on her fine muzzle.

"This is what's wrong! Your treatment of me!" Storm hissed, whirling around to face her mother. "I'm sick and tired of being treated like a kit, when I'm not!" 

Dawn's blue eyes held many emotions as she viewed her daughter's tempertantrum. "Now listen here! You haven't lost any of your kit fuzz yet! You still drink sometimes! You are still, just a kit!"

"No! I can take care of myself! I can prove it!"

Anger erupted in Dawn. "NO! You are my kit, and I will treat you as such until you are full-grown!"

Storm yowled angrily, leaping over a terrified Bird as she raced out the door, into the woods.

Her mother's yowls quickly disappeared, then grew louder as Dawn ran after her. Tears of anger and sadness streamed from Dawn's eyes, disappearing into the earth beneath her. _Starclan! Help me! I can't do this!_ Storm veered into a patch of flowers, letting the pollen do it's trick.

Splashing through a stream, she headed to the waterfall and hid under a moss-covered rock that leaned against a log.

"Storm! Storm! STOOOORRRMMMY!" Dawn cries soon reached Storm's ears, and she covered her ears, trying to block them out.

"Storm! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have gotten angry with you! Please, come back!" Dawn approached Storm's hiding spot enough for Storm to hear the anguish in her voice, and to see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Storm nearly burst from her hiding spot then and there, but a voice seemed to hold her back.

"No! Storm will never go back!" Storm peeked out. She spotted Falcon, perched in a tree. "She is tired of your control! She is now her own boss!"

Dawn wailed one long, heartbroken cry, slumping to the ground. "I've failed as a mother!I only wanted to do what was best for my kit!"

Storm rushed from her spot, nuzzling her mother and licking away her tears. "Mom! I'm sorry; I won't do it again!"

Falcon made a 'hmmppph' noise, but didn't say anything.

Dawn pulled herself up, licking Storm's fur down. "Come. Let's go back, then we can move to the clans."

Storm smiled, pressing close to Dawn's side.

"Not so fast!"

Dawn glared at the shadows. Storm rolled her eyes. "Falcon? Come on! You can come with us too!"

"Oh, I'm not Falcon... Far from him in fact!" One white, pristine paw stepped from the shadows, followed by a icy blue glare.

"Scourge!" Dawn's fur bristled, and she arched her back, hissing at her former mate. "Get behind me, Storm!"

"You left me alive; big mistake, Dawn! I SHALL have your kits, and I'll start with this one!"

He leaped forward, smacking into Dawn as she defended her kit. Storm screamed, she couldn't help it.

Scourge knocked her mother aside, claws ripping deep into her side and legs. Blood pooled around her still body, her blue eyes closed, and still.

"Mommy!" Storm screamed, staring with horrified eyes at her mom.

Scourge grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, running off as quickly as he'd come.

"Moooooommmmmyyyyy!" Storm's cries faded, but Dawn lay still, the growing pool of blood staining her normally pure-white fur pink.

A brown shadow followed Scourge from the treetops, tracking Storm's cries.

Windy and Ice hurried up to Dawn's body. "Oh no!" Windy immediatly sent Ice for cobwebs and lamb's ear.

Dawn felt pressure on her side, barely noticeable through the blinding pain.

She kept spiraling deeper and deeper into the black pit that awaited her below. _I can't leave... Storm and..._ black.

 **A/N: As I said before, I have great plans for Storm! I have the end all planned out, but I have to slowly work my way to it.**

 **Hehehee... Cliffhanger... I remember how agonizing those were... So now you'll have to endure them! HAHAHAHA! :D**

 **Sorry.**

 **;)**

 **Cya later cats!**


	10. Chapter 9: Storm Fading

**A/N:**

 **Time to reply to some dear reviewers before the next chapter begins!**

 **swirlspot88: I'm glad you took my advice. I'm betting you're glad you did. :D And your cliffhanger horror has now come to a end!**

 **That's all for now... I won't really reply to any comments unless you have a question, basically, or if I feel like I can put a good answer out. ;)**

 **On with the show!**

Dawn cracked open a bleary eye, looking at the blurry world through tired eyes. _Why am I so tired? Why haven't Windy and the kits woken me up yet to move? And why does my side hurt so much?!_ Dawn attempted to sit up, but the pain that had sunk deep into her side pressed harder, forcing her down to the ground once more.

She groaned. _Where's Windy? And Ice, Bird and... STORM!_

Dawn forced herself up, ignoring the trickle of blood that wound it's way down her side.

"Storm!" She called weakly, gasping at the pain. Windy suddenly rushed to her side, supporting her. "Ice! Come!" Windy yowled, turning her worried gaze upon Dawn.

Ice barreled through the nearby weeds, flattening them out, skidding to a stop by the pair. "Mom! You're awake!"

Dawn's son and friend laid her gently back onto the ground, Ice pressing some cobwebs to Dawn's side.

"W-W-here's Storm?! T-Tell me!" Dawn glared half-heartedly at Windy, who sighed, lowering her head in sorrow.

"Storm... was taken... by Scourge."

Dawn instantly leaped to her feet, reopening her wound and sending blood coursing down her stained white fur. "Why aren't we going after her?!" She hissed, attempting to shove past her friend's solid body.

"We couldn't. We stayed here, taking care of you! Now, lay back down, now, and let us take care of you!" Dawn relented, collapsing to the wet earth with a thud.

"Must... find Storm... quickly!" She gasped, before fading back into the peaceful black place again. The last thing she heard was, "Poor thing. She's worn herself out with all that activity."

-Storm's P.O.V.-

I was carried for a long ways, swinging helplessly from Scourge's jaws. He bit too tightly, his thorn-sharp teeth piercing into my scruff.

Blood would occasionally drip down from my neck onto my paws.

Finally, Scourge stopped at a small, rocky cave, buried deep beneath a fallen log. He shoved me into a hole, hissing a warning to me about leaving, before he left to hunt.

I cowered in the deep, dank hole, shivering, as I imagined all the horrible things that Scourge would do to me.

Finally, I fell into a uneasy sleep, the crickets seranding me to sleep. I woke when Scourge jabbed me roughly in the side with his paw. "Get up. Eat. Then we train."

As I finished my meal, I heard a snuffling sound in the brush outside the 'den'. "Scourge?..." I whimpered, too quiet to hear.

"Scourge!" I said, loudly this time. "What!?" He snapped, looking up from his drawing in the damp earth. "There's something out there!" I squished myself back into a corner.

Scourge scoffed. "There's nothing out there! Stop being such a twoleg!"

At that moment, a pair of huge, snarling dogs burst from the underbrush, sending twigs and earth flying as they bore down on Scourge and I.

The first dog grabbed Scourge, flinging him into the air before Scourge landed on the dog's back, clawing up his head and eyes horribly.

The second dog grabbed me before I could think, shaking me back and forth before throwing me to the earth and biting me fiercely.

I shrieked, blood flowing, before I mercifully passed out. Scourge killed the first dog, then chased the second one away from his kit's corpse.

He sniffed it with disintrest before turning to go. "I always knew those kits where weak anyways."

He left, rather disgruntled that he went all that way for a kit that died before he could even train it.

Dawn carefully stood, eyeing the three large scars that where barely covered by her fur.

"Can we go after Storm now?" Bird asked, pressed up against her older brother.

"Yes! Let's go!" Dawn herded the three others down the trail toward Scourge's direction. "Oh, I think I'll save you the trouble!"

Dawn hissed angrily, fur poofing out at Scourge's voice. "What are you doing here Scourge?!" The anger in Dawn's voice was enough to kill a twoleg.

"Oh, here to collect another kit. The first one died." Scourge ignored Dawn's horrified gasp and Bird's wail. "I suppose she wasn't strong enough. The male might do however."

"Over my dead body!" Dawn hissed, placing herself in front of Windy, Ice, and Bird. "That can be arranged!" Scourge yowled, lauching down from his perch in a tree.

Dawn prepared to attack, but a grey blur launched past her, tackling Scourge. "Go!" It was Windy. "I'll hold him back! Go to the clans!" Windy yowled, dodging a blow and delivering one of her own.

"Windy! I can't leave you too!" Dawn sobbed, staring at her best friend. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" Windy yowled back, not seeing Scourge's paw in time as it slashed down across her face.

Dawn howled in angony of leaving ANOTHER family member behind, but she ran off anyway, her two remaining kits in tow.

Deep summer. The night birds sang, the crickets sang, and Starclan shone especially bright in the black sky.

Dawn, now gaunt and weak, led her two equally gaunt and weak kits into Thunderclan territory. They had had no food for almost a month, and were nearly dead.

In desperation, Dawn had stolen from Windclan, but had been caught. Now, she was headed for Thunderclan with her kits.

She wandered aimlessly, bumping into bushes that were in her way.

Scenting a cat, Dawn stood in front of her kits, preparing to protect them with all that she had left. A patrol came into view, bristling and hissing when they spotted her.

"Help... us." Dawn said, placing a paw foreward. Behind her, Bird collapsed. With a moan of desperation, Dawn sank down beside her daughter. 

Ice bravely remaind standing, leaning back and forth as he squinted at the patrol.

"Don't just stand there! Move!" The lead cat rushed forward, picking up Bird, while another picked up Ice, and then the rest helped Dawn.

They hurried to the camp, setting the trio down in Cinderpelt's den.

Now the three were in the walls, but would they be able to stay?

 **A/N: Well, that's that. Sorry for the short chapter. :(**

 **But, here's my excuse.**

 **I'm staying up all night, writing this at 6:00 in the morning after watching Avatar, and playing two games. Three, I mean. One of them was Minecraft.**

 **Also, I'm starving.**

 **How's that for a excuse? :D**

 **Sorry. :P**

 **But anyhoo, I bet no one has ever said the above as an excuse! Whoo! I think.**

 **Bye! 'Till next time cats!**


	11. Chapter 10: Dawn Rising

**Wow... Going to my Grandma's house for Christmas has made me delay my chapters. :( Oh well.**

 **swirlspot88: Since the cats have never found out about Firestar's and Scourge's relation, the kits won't either. And, as for Storm, you'll just have to guess. ;) I don't want to give away any of future chapters.**

 **WispFeather981: I totally know what you mean! I will do a Minecraft fic sometime, once I get a idea for it, so there's another thing to look forward to!**

 **Thanks to all for following, favoriting, and commenting! It helps!**

Dawn woke, stretching her paws out. Ice and Bird slept beside her, skeletal sides rising and falling in sync.

Sunlight filtered through the overhead leaves, dappling the floor and illuminating the various herbs and plants that lined the walls.

 _Thunderclan medecine den? Why are we here? It's not like we're sick. Right?_ Dawn sat up, noticing for the first time the rabbit that lay near her. 

"Ice! Bird! Wake up! Time to eat." Dawn prodded her kits with her tail, ripping the rabbit's skin open, exposing the juicy meat inside.

Ice blinked bleary eyes, ears shooting straight up as he caught a whiff of the meat. Bird dragged herself to the rabbit, letting her head fall into the rabbit as she fell back asleep.

Dawn pushed Bird's head aside, waking her up again as they began to eat.

A small, grey cat backed into the den suddenly, dragging a large clump of herbs. "Windy?" Dawn said, perking up.

The cat turned, revealing blue eyes. "Windy? My name's Cinderpelt. I'm Thunderclan's medecine cat."

Dawn's ears sagged in sadness before she smiled. "Hi. I'm Dawn, and these are my kits, Ice and Bird." She pointed to each kit with her tail as she introduced them.

Cinderpelt nodded. "Glad to see your eating. Might not want to eat too fast after being starved, you might throw up. " Just as she finished saying that, Bird turned her head and barfed across the ground. "See?" Cinderpelt said, grabbing some moss and putting it on the barf.

"Sorry." Bird lowered her head in embrassment, helping Cinderpelt clean the mess up. "It's fine. I should have warned you earlier."

Ice watched them before turning back to the remains of the rabbit.

Dawn cleaned her paws and mouth of all rabbit remnants. "So, this is Thunderclan? I've heard so much about the forest clans!"

Ice nodded, mouth full of rabbit as he spoke. "I've always wanted to be a warrior!" His white fur was spotted with red where the rabbit's blood had brushed onto him.

Cinderpelt nodded, tail slowly drifting up and down. "I'm rather suprised that you've heard of the clans, but welcome anyway!"

Bird looked at Cinderpelt. "I kinda want to be a medecine cat. I've never been one for fighting. I'm still good at it though." She smiled expectantly. 

Cinderpelt nodded. "Maybe you can become my apprentice. I don't have one yet. "

Dawn stood. "Well, now that we've eaten, we can be going if you want us too." Cinderpelt jumped up. "Oh my Starclan! You have to meet Firestar, he's the leader of this clan! This way!" Cinderpelt bounced out the entrance, leading the way.

Ice, Dawn, and Bird followed, squinting their eyes as they entered the bright sunlight. The chatter from the other cats stopped abruptly, staring at the newcomers.

The trio's heads lowered, their fur heating up. "Come on!" Cinderpelt ducked into a vine-covered entrance, her waving tail ushering them inside.

A tall, handsome orange cat smiled at them as they entered. His green eyes swept over them before he spoke. "I'm Firestar. By what Cinderpelt has said in the short moments that she has been here, you are Ice, Dawn, and Bird?"

Dawn nodded. "Their my kits."

Firestar nodded once, accepting it. "Can you tell me a bit about your history, where you came from, Dawn?" He asked, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"Sure. " Taking a breathe, Dawn began. "I lived most of my kit life in a twoleg house before the leader twoleg killed the other twolegs and himself. I was scared, so I ran, meeting my future mate, who took care of me as I grew. He taught me how to fight, and we soon became mates. He was leader of a large clan that lived in the twoleg city, but the clan soon dispersed after a battle with another large clan. By that time I was pregnant with my kits, so me and my mate fled the city, living off scraps from twoleg houses we came across. Then I found out that my mate wanted to use my kits for revenge against the leader that had beat him in battle. So, after I had my kits, we fought, and I barely beat him. I thought I had killed him, so I took my kits and fled, hiding in the forest until my best friend, Windy, found me. She took care of us all in a empty twoleg house for months. There I gave my kits basic training, then my mate appeared. He took my third kit, and presumbly killed her. Then he came back for another kit, but Windy sacrificed herself for me and my kits." Dawn stopped for a moment, tears filling her eyes. "We wandered about for a while, until we found the clans. I wasn't sure how you'd take us, so I stole food from the other clans until I came into your territory, where you found us."

Firestar stared at Dawn. "What was your mate's name?" He finally said, watching for her reaction.

"..."

"What? Speak up please."

"Scourge."

Firestar and Cinderpelt gasped, recoiling.

Dawn's eyes filled with fresh tears, and Bird rubbed against her, comforting her as Ice glared at Firestar.

"Scourge?! But... I didn't know he had a mate!" Cinderpelt looked at Firestar axiously. "We can't tell the clan! There's no telling what they'd do!"

Firestar nodded in agreement. "You can stay, Dawn, and we will not tell the clans who your mate was."

Dawn nodded, wiping her tears away.

"Since you have long since outreached apprentice age, and have been trained by Scourge, I will make you a warrior right away. Your kits can begin by being a apprentice. I trust you know the warrior code and such?" Dawn nodded. "Scourge taught me."

Firestar excited the den, hearing Dawn's whispered "Thank you!" "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at High Rock!"

The warriors gathered around their beloved leader, whispering excitedly amongst themselves.

"As you all know, three new cats were found in Thunderclan territory! They have been accepted into Thunderclan. Dawn." Dawn came up, fur heating at all the stares. "She has been already trained for battle, and is warrior age, so she will become a warrior. I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Dawn, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your own life? "

"I do!" Dawn said proudly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Dawn, from this moment on, you will be known as Dawnfeather. Starclan honors your stamina and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!"

Dawnfeather lowered her head and licked Firestar's shoulder before turning to the crowd of cats. "Dawnfeather! Dawn feather!" They chanted.

Dawnfeather leaped down from the rock and sat down beside her kits. They nuzzled each other, before Ice and Bird were called up, and entered Thunderclan as apprentices, Bird getting Cinderpelt and Ice getting Mudpelt.

Then Dawn sat silent vilgile for the night.

 _It's nice to be accepted._ Dawn thought contentedly.

 **Rada!**

 **:D**

 **Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**  
 **So, Dawn's life is now looking up!**

**Now, I may seem like a bit of a Scourge fanatic, but I'm really not. Granted, I really like him and all, but I am making Scoure stories because there needs to be more of him out there. ;) Evil as he is...**

 **Also, I saw something on a Warrior fact thing one time. It said Scourge was castrated, (Taken to the Cutter) so he never had any kits and didn't want a mate. Oops. To late for that now though.**

 **AquaJinx~**


	12. Chapter 11: Mouse Heart Attacks

**Ok, some replies to some great reviewers. ;)**

 **swirlspot88: Thanks for pointing out that typo. I'll need to proof-read my stories more carefully. Cinderpelt's leg is still crooked, why wouldn't be? :) And that Scourge thing makes sense... so, phew! Safe! :D**

 **Also, I TOTALLY forgot to mention something: I will be adding OCs into Thunderclan, and taking out some of the ones that are normaly there. Like Mudpelt. Sorry... :/ Also, this is BEFORE they move to the lake. It's in the period between the first and second series. So... BABY SQUIRRELFLIGHT! :D :D :D :D**

 **Wow... was that it? Hehe... Ok...**

 **On with this chapter, I guess?**

"Dawnfeather, Mudpelt, and Cloudtail! You are on hunting patrol today!" Greystripe said, padding toward the talking group. "Yes, sir, boss sir!" Mudpelt said sarcastically, waving his tail at him in a friendly way.

"I'll lead the way." Cloudtail said briefly, standing and shaking the dust off his long white coat. He turned and slipped through the bramble tunnel, his white waving tail showing Dawnfeather the way out.

Mudpelt was close behind, nearly pushing her in his hurry to get out. "Sorry," He said when she stumbled. "I don't like small places."

Once out into the open forest, Mudpelt breathed a sigh of relief. Dawnfeather couldn't help up grin.

Padding through some ferns, Cloudtail motioned with his tail for them to spread out slightly.

Dawnfeather crouched, quietly stalking through the undergrowth. The scents of prey wafted up her mouth and nose, and she pinpointed the nearest mouse. It nibbled on a pine seed, perched underneath a fallen leaf. Its bright black eyes scanned the underbrush for predators, and its ears scanned for the heavy footfalls of- **THUMP!**

Dawnfeather landed on the leaf, trapping the mouse underneath. It lay trapped under the leaf, tiny body shaking from fear. _Uh oh. Now what? I can't give a mouse a killing blow when I don't know where it's neck is!_ Dawnfeather thought, looking around for Mudpelt or Cloudtail.

The small body under the leaf suddenly stopped shaking, and the faint aroma of death filtered through Dawnfeather's nose. _Ah... Died from the fear. Hehe._

Dawnfeather removed the leaf, burying the dead mouse for later as she continued her hunt.

One vole, two birds, and a small garter snake later, Dawnfeather figured it was time to meet up with her other two hunting buddies.

Gathering her prey proved difficult, but she managed-barely.

With the rodents and snake in her jaws, she held the two birds carefully on her head. (Don't bother asking how they got there: That's the magic of Warrior Cats! ;D)

The bushes rustled nearby, and Mudpelt emerged with one lone mouse in his jaws. Which he promptly dropped at the sight of the laden-down Dawnfeather.

"I wondered where all the prey went!" He chuckled, taking the two birds off her head. "I'll carry these for you. That and I don't want to look so incompetent!" He winked at her, mouth full, and she followed him through the underbrush, meeting with Cloudtail, who had a vole and a rather large white bird.

He nodded and grinned at Dawnfeather's catch, then once more led the way back to camp.

Placing the prey down on the freshkill pile, Mudpelt grinned at Cloudtail. "Dawnfeather also caught the two birds I was carrying."

Cloudtail purred his approval, causing Dawnfeather to blush.

Icepaw walked up to his mother just then, distracting her from the laughing toms. "Hey, mom, is it okay if I explore the forest with a few apprentices? Firestar gave special permission that all the apprentices can go into the forest alone for one day." Dawnfeather smiled at her only son. "Sure. And thanks for asking."

Icepaw's fur heated up, and he nodded, before turning and running off with the other apprentices, in among the males teased Icepaw for getting permission before going.

Dawnfeather proudly noticed her son ignored the teasers, instead standing near his smaller sister.

 _It's good to know that Icepaw will protect Birdpaw._ Dawnfeather's thoughts turned to Windy. _What would it be like if Windy hadn't sacrifieced herself for me and my kits? Would I even be still alive? Would my kits? And how would they have turned out?_ Dawnfeather's thoughts jolted from the tracks as Mudpelt tapped Dawnfeather on her shoulder.

"Hello? Dawn?" Blinking, Dawnfeather looked at him, suddenly aware of the small space between them. "Oh, ah, yeah. I'm good. Just thinking about my friend, Windy." 

Mudpelt nodded, then pushed a mouse toward her. "I was asking if you wanted a mouse."

"Oh, sure."

Taking a bite, Dawnfeather looked Mudpelt over as he went to get himself a piece of prey. Chocolate brown, with lighter brown points, the handsome, blue-eyed tom was taller then most of Thunderclan's cats.

 _He's nice enough._ Dawnfeather thought, finishing the mouse and sitting back. "Um, Dawnfeather?"

Dawnfeather turned at the sound of her name, nearly jumping when she met the eyes- _eye_ of Brightheart. The once-pretty she-cat was looking calmly at Dawnfeather. "Would you like to join me and my friends?"

"Sure!" Dawnfeather said, smiling shyly. Once you got used to Brightheart, she didn't look so scary, and to some, beautiful.

Brightheart walked back over with the rest of the queens, her pregnant belly swaying.

 _I remember what that was like!_ Dawnfeather thought symphethetically. She joined the rest of the queens, stepping over a pair of playfighting kits.

"Hi, Dawnfeather." The queens greeted as she sat down. "Squirrelkit! Leafkit! Stop fighting and come meet the new member of Thunderclan!" A light tabby queen, Sandstorm, said, motioning the pair over with her tail.

"Hi there!" The bright ginger kit with green eyes looked at Dawnfeather cheerfully, while the brown-grey kit just shuffled her paws shyly.

Dawnfeather smiled back, replying with a quiet "hi".

The two kits ran back off, the sounds of their play filtering back to the group. "I'll be Tigerclaw, and you can be Firestar!" Squirrelkit was saying, arching her back and stalking toward her younger sister. "Ok!" Leafpool eagerly replied, leaping at her sister. "Ha!" Squirrelkit leaped to the side, tripping over her own paws and landing in the dust. Leafkit collasped in laughter, completely forgetting she was supposed to be Firestar, the mighty leader of Thunderclan.

Dawnfeather chuckled to herself, before turning back to the queens. "...And Cinderpelt wanted to make sure I was fine, so I had to sleep in the medecine den! It was rather creepy, if you ask me. So that's where I was last night!" A pale-grey queen was saying, her stomach swollen with pregnancy.

The other queens nodded, then Sandstorm spoke. "So, Dawnfeather, what all adventures happened when you were pregnant?"

Dawnfeather's fur heated up, and she looked down. "Nothing really. But I did fight my mate after the kits where born." Sandstorm, who knew who Dawnfeather's mate was, nodded in awe, while the other queens leaned in closer. "Well?! What happened?" Skysong, a golden, green-eyed queen with one kit, demanded.

"Well, I had had my kits a few days before, when my mate wanted to train them to be murders..." Dawnfeather spoke quietly, then grew louder and more animated as her story progresses. The bored queens became enthralled with Dawnfeather's story, their eyes following her every movement.

Mudpelt, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, and Brambleclaw where heading out on a patrol when they saw the queens. "Look! They act as if they've been hypnotized!" Cloudtail laughed, Greystripe joining in.

Mudpelt merely grinned, seeing that Dawnfeather was the center of attention, obviously telling a story.

"I bet my tail that the new she-cat is telling some outrageous tale about the heroics of some cat! She looks like she'd be good at that sort of thing!"

Mudpelt bristled at the comment, then calmed himself down. _Why did that make me bristle?_ He wondered. _It was, after all, just a comment..._

He shrugged it off and followed the other toms out the bramble tunnel, hurrying through it.

 _After all, it's not like I LIKE Dawnfeather... Right?_

What he didn't notice was three pairs of eyes following him as he entered the tunnel.

 **OOOOHHH! Hehe...**

 **So, what pairings do you think would happen? Hehe...**

 **And, I was like, halfway through this chapter when I realised I had put BRAMBLECLAW as the deputy of Thunderclan, when he would actually still be a kit. So I had to go back and change him to Greystripe. :P Not that there was much of either in this one to begin with.**

 **Please, tell me what you think of my additions to Thunderclan. So far there's Skysong, and Mudpelt, and Skysong's kit, Sunkit. He's a cream color, with a black splotch on his side, along with green eyes.**

 **There will probably be more, so prepare youselves!**


	13. Chapter 12: Rogue shock

**A/N: I am cramming to get this chapter written and downloaded before we leave. :P**

 **swirlspot88: Thanks for pointing out those typos. I should go over my stories more carefully! And, I have added new cats into each clan, simply so I can handle their unique personalities better, and to add some newness to it all. I agree; Squirrelflight was rather bratty when she was a apprentice, but I have a chance to make her more likeable! And, when Dawn was still Dawn, she wasn't living ON the clans' territory; they would have chased her out. She was living in a marsh, and the prey there was very scarce. Also, it was right in the middle of spring, when most of the baby animals would have grown, so there was plenty of prey at that time. I should have cleared that up. But hey, I'm learning, aren't I? And congrats on your long review! :D One more thing I forgot; (I am VERY forgetful! :( ) Is Mudpelt called her Dawn because he shortened her name, kinda like a nickname. (Wow, look at this long reply I just did! Probably my longest ever, lol! XD)**

Dawnfeather woke, a brief moment of confuse before she remembered where she was. The warrior's den. In Thunderclan. Right.

She gracefully rose to her feet, shaking her fur and licking down the flyaway hairs. Presentable, Dawnfeather exited the den. Birds cheerfully sang in the forest, and a small bug twirled through the air.

It was rather silent, Dawn being the first one up, so she decided to go on a quick hunt. As she stepped into the bramble tunnel, a call stopped her. "Dawnfeather! Wait!"

Mudpelt hurried up to her, fur still sticking out in all directions from his sleep. "Where are you going?" He meowed, joining her at the tunnel entrance. 

"Hunting. Want to go along?" Dawnfeather meowed in reply, looking into Mudpelt's blue eyes.

"Sure!" The tom said, dashing through the tunnel. Dawnfeather followed, albeit more slowly, and the hunt soon began. Dawnfeather's bounty wasn't as big as last time, and neither was Mudpelt's, but the prey was fat, and the weather nice.

Then, a stray breeze unwittingly broke the peaceful atmosphere. It carried a scent to Dawnfeather's nose. Scourge. Dawnfeather recoiled to the foot of a large patch of ferns. _NO! Not Scourge! Not here! Not AGAIN! I have to warn Firestar! I have to-_

Thump! 

Scourge leaped down from the branch above her, landing in front of her with a snarl. "Dawn! My little Nightmare... So nice to see you again! I came for my kits!"

"No! You'll never get them, or me, or ANYONE else again!"

"That's what you think!" Scourge hissed evilly, suddenly disappearing into the ferns that encircled the pair.

Dawnfeather's breathe came in quick, short gasps, and she stared at her paws, in shock. The ferns rustled, and she suddenly leaped back, claws unsheathed. Mudpelt's head parted the ferns, a mouse in his jaws.

"What's wrong, Dawnfeather?" He meowed with concern, setting the mouse down and rushing over to her. "And what's that smell? It smells faintly of... death?"

Dawnfeather held back sobs. "It-it was nothing. Just a, just a rogue. I chased it off. Let's go back to camp, I have to tell Firestar something."

Mudpelt nodded, worry etching his features. He picked up all their prey, keeping Dawnfeather close to his side. Whatever the rogue had done, it had shaken her up badly.

The ferns rustled once more behind Dawnfeather, and a chilling voice whispered, "Tell, and I'll make sure that your precious Birdpaw never flies again!"

Dawnfeather restrained herself from yowling with fear, instead clinging close to Mudpelt, wide blue eyes peering into the forest.

He let Dawnfeather go into the tunnel first, forcing himself to slowly pad after her.

Tossing the prey onto the freshkill pile, he ushered her to Firestar's den, staying outside. The camp had woken up more, with cats walking to and fro. Ashfur sat down beside Mudpelt, grabbing the mouse Mudpelt had caught that morning and eating it.

"So, you and a single she-cat, go out into the forest together, alone?" Ashfur said, grinning slyly at Mudpelt.

Mudpelt's fur heated up. "We did nothing of the sort! We only hunted."

"Sure." Ashfur picked up his mouse, and moved over to Skysong, his mate. (There you go, swirlspot88!) Their kit, Sunkit, tumbled about at their paws.

Dawnfeather exited the leader's den, having calmed down, and took a bird for herself. "I'll be right with you, Dawnfeather. I just have to tell Firestar something."

Firestar faced Mudpelt, a strange look on his face. "Dawnfeather just came in, looking rather freaked out, then, after she said that you two caught plenty of prey, she left."

Mudpelt nodded. "She came in contact with a rogue, and she said she chased it off, but the earth was undisturbed, so unless she simply scared it off, there was no fight. Also, the scent; it was familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. And, whatever, or WHOever, that rogue was, he gave Dawnfeather an awful scare!"

Firestar nodded. "Thank you, Mudpelt. You may go."

Dawnfeather watched Mudpelt leave the den, and pick up a vole. He scanned the groups of cats milling about, but his eyes lit on a she-cat. Mousefur. The light brown warrior motioned Mudpelt over, her eyes fluttering.

 _Of course. He has a love interest._

Dawnfeather pushed the rest of her bird away. She wasn't hungry anymore.

Icepaw and Birdpaw suddenly materilized by her, their happy cries cheering Dawnfeather up. "Hey mom! I kinda missed sleeping by you last night!" Birdpaw gushed, licking her mother on the chin. Icepaw nodded. "It's strange sleeping in your own nest."

"So, how was your outing yesterday?" Dawnfeather meowed, giving her son and daughter a lick.

"It was great! We saw many birds, but they were all flying so we couldn't catch them!" Birdpaw said, overrunning Icepaw's words.

"It was fine." Icepaw merely said, shrugging. It gazed out across the clearing, staring at a young apprentice. Tawnypaw. Dawnfeather grinned shrewdly. "Go on, Icepaw, you have plenty of time to talk to me later!" She gave her son a push.

Fur heating up, Icepaw made his way over to Tawnypaw. Birdpaw settled down near her mother. "This is nice. No worries, plenty of food, great friends..." Dawnfeather nodded in agreement. "It couldn't get any better."

 **A/N: Ok! This chapter is kinda short because I wanted to put out the Clan Alliances.**

 **So here you go.**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader: Firestar**

 **Deputy: Greystripe**

 **Medecine cat: Cinderpelt**

 **Warriors:**

 **Longtail (Not blind)**

 **Mousefur**

 **Brackenfur**

 **Duspelt**

 **Spiderleg**

 **Cloudtail**

 **Browntail**

 **Mudpelt**

 **Dawnfeather**

 **Ashfur**

 **Queens:**

 **Sandstorm**

 **Frostfur**

 **Flamelight**

 **Skysong**

 **Brightheart**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Icepaw**

 **Birdpaw**

 **Bramblepaw**

 **Tawnypaw**

**Frogpaw**

 **Thornpaw**

 **Kits:**

 **Sunkit - Skysong**

 **Squirrelkit**

 **Leafkit - Sandstorm**

 **Bearkit**

 **Rainkit - Flamelight**

 **Whitekit - Brightheart**

 **Lightkit - Frostfur**

 **Elders:**

 **Dappletail**

 **Shortear**

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader: Leopardstar**

 **Deputy: Mistyfoot**

 **Medecine cat: Mothwing**

 **Warriors:**

 **Stormfur**

 **Feathertail**

 **Hawkfrost**

 **Mosspelt**

 **Pebbleleaf**

 **Queens:**

 **Swiftflight**

 **Smallbranch**

 **Splashwhisker**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Muskratpaw**

 **Wolfpaw**

 **Kits:**

 **Beekit - Swiftflight**

 **Dapplekit**

 **Curlkit - Smallbranch**

 **Lichenkit - Splashwhisker**

 **Elders:**

 **Shadepelt**

 **Heavyfoot**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader: Tallstar**

 **Deputy: Mudclaw**

 **Medecine cat: Barkface**

 **Warriors:**

 **Crowfeather**

 **Webfoot**

 **Embereye**

 **Onewhisker**

 **Tornpelt**

 **Queens:**

 **Beetlepounce**

 **Lakefur**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Goldenpaw**

 **Foxpaw**

 **Applepaw**

 **Kits:**

 **Sparrowkit - Lakefur**

 **Cliffkit - Beetlepounce**

 **Elders:**

 **Morningflower**

 **Nightclaw**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader: Blackstar**

 **Deputy: Russetfur**

 **Medecine cat: Flowerfur**

 **Warriors:**

 **Oakfur**

 **Leafpelt**

 **Darkfur**

 **Queens:**

 **Tallpoppy (Tallstar...Tallpoppy...)**

 **Whitetail**

 **Breezeleaf**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Redpaw (My sister's OC)**

 **Marshpaw**

 **Kits:**

 **Brindlekit**

 **Bugkit - Tallpoppy**

 **Raccoonkit - Breezeleaf**

 **Smallkit**

 **Sprucekit - Whitetail**

 **Elders:**

 **Runningnose**

 **Tearcloud**

 **Tada! This should help, I hope!**


	14. Chapter 13: Nightmares

**Guess who's back?! :D It's me!**

 **Here with another great chapter for you** _ **awesome**_ **readers!**

 **I hope you all enjoy! :)**

Mudpelt tossed and turned in his mossy bed, not able to fall asleep. The moon was high in its course, and the crickets cheeped incessantly.

Growling, Mudpelt stood, stomping and kneading his bed angrily with pricked claws. The moss shredded under his attack, floating into the air and making him sneeze.

The noise was extremely loud in the quiet of the warriors' den, and it woke Greystripe with a jolt. "Do you mind?" He grumped, wrapping his fluffy tail around his nose. "Some cats like to sleep!"

"Sorry." Mudpelt flopped down with a sigh, gazing through a tiny crack in the ceiling made of branches, vines, and leaves. A lone star twinkled.

 _Why can't I go to sleep? I can't stop thinking about that rogue that frightened Dawnfeather. That smell... So familiar... And the fear in Dawnfeather's eyes... She obviously knew and feared the rogue..._

A sudden urge to kill any rogue that made Dawnfeather as scared as she had been flew into Mudpelt's mind. _I'll find that rogue, and make him pay!_

Contented, Mudpelt curled up, not asking himself why he was so protective over Dawnfeather.

 _The blue sky rose high above Dawnfeather's head, and Icepaw and Birdpaw leaped along behind her._

 _A ache inside her grew as she thought about her dead kit and best friend. The ache dampened the joy of the peaceful field that she was in._

 _"Momma! Look!" Birdpaw excitedly called, bouncing up and down and pointing with her tail at the two figures that appeared on the crest of a nearby hill._

 _Instantly, Dawnfeather knew who it was. Yowling with joy, Dawnfeather raced through the grasses, heading for Storm and Windy._

 _As she grew closer, she could make out the looks on their faces. Fear. Panic. Their mouths silently moved, yowling at her in terror._

 _A cloud moved over the sun, and the sky turned blood red. An evil laugh seemed to fill the sky, echoing from the clouds._

 _"You thought you could beat ME?!"_

 _A large black paw suddenly appeared from nowhere, smacking Dawnfeather to the ground. She screeched and yowled in terror, clawing feebly at the paw in a attempt to escape._

 _A scream from Storm made Dawnfeather fight all the harder. Suddenly the paw lifted, but she was too late. Rushing over to her kit, whose blood stained the now-dead grass, she yowled in agony._

 _Windy, Icepaw, and Birdpaw lay dead as well, their sightless eyes staring with fear._

 _Dawnfeather slumped over. "No! NO! NOOOO!"_

 _Scourge's laughter echoed once more, glee in his voice. "You can't hide from me, DAWN! I will take EVERYTHING you love, your kits, your friends, your CLAN! And you won't be able to do anything about it!"_

 _The laughter swelled, drowning out any other noise._

 _"NOOOO MAKE IT STOP!" Dawnfeather held her paws over her ears, writhing on the ground. Suddenly, through the laughing, a sneeze echoed._

Dawnfeather snapped awake, leaping to her feet, fur bristled and claws unsheathed.

On the other side of the den, Mudpelt flopped into his moss bed. He didn't notice her slip outside.

Sitting down in the cool night air, Dawnfeather cleaned her ruffled fur, cleaning the sweat and dust from her white coat.

Looking up at Starclan, Dawnfeather sent a silent message to them. _Whatever happens, please, keep my kits and the clan safe._

Calmed down, Dawnfeather peeked into the warrior den, looking at her kits. Icepaw slumbered quietly, his nest beside Tawnypaw's nest. Birdpaw slept on the other side of him, her bed lined with soft bird feathers.

Smiling, Dawnfeather returned to the den. Wrapping herself into a tight ball, Dawnfeather quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Icepaw stepped beside his mentor, Mudpelt, as they walked to the training pit. It was empty for the moment, but would soon occupy more than the pair soon.

"Ok, today, we will work on head-on attacks. Now, you're going to be a big cat, so strength will probably be your best bet." Mudpelt explained.

Icepaw listened intently, nodding every now and then.

"Now, what you want to do is keep your head low, protecting your throat. And, with great strength comes knowing your strength. Know your limits. A good thing to do is use your shoulder to knock a cat off balance," Mudpelt demonstrated by lightly bumping Icepaw's shoulder with his own. "But you want to do it unexpectedly, or the cat will have to brace against your attack. Now you try on me."

Icepaw nodded determindly, ramming himself against his mentor's side. He fell back, rubbing a small bump on his head.

"No, not like that," Mudpelt said kindly,"Use your shoulder."

Icepaw rammed his shoulder once more against Mudpelt, making him shift to the side. "Good, good. One more time?"

This time, Icepaw went lower, lifting with his shoulder as he smacked into Mudpelt, causing Mudpelt to lift off the ground an inch or two before falling to the earthen floor.

"Wow! Way to go there, Icepaw!" Mudpelt congratulated, shaking the dust off his fur. Icepaw's ears flattened at the praise, but there was no mistaking the pride in his eyes.

Birdpaw sorted the nettle to one side, careful that her furless spots wouldn't touch the nettle. She had learned the hard way how the stinging nettle got it's name!

She sighed, looking up at Cinderpelt. "Is this all that a medecine cat does?" She wondered, looking back at the pile of herbs.

"Of course not! But a good medecine cat always has plenty of herbs on hand in case of an emergency!" Cinderpelt said, flicking her tail cheerfully.

Birdpaw nodded, carefully pushing the pile of nettle over into its seperate nook. "What's this?" Birdpaw said, holding up a large, soft leaf.

"That's called lamb's ear. It's good for rashes and sores." Cinderpelt said, setting the leaf on a log in the sun. "When they're dried, they can be crushed up easily and mixed with water to make a paste."

"And this?" Birdpaw held up another leaf, bigger than the last one but not as soft. "Burdock. Good for burns and headaches."

"What about this one?" Birdpaw meowed, wrinkling her nose at the smelly bulb. "Wild Onion. Good for earaches and infected wounds. But they make your eyes water!" Cinderpelt said, laughing at Birdpaw's watering eyes.

Dawnfeather sighed as yet another mouse skittered to safety in its tunnel. "Are you okay?" Longtail asked, coming up beside her. "That's the third prey you've missed today!"

"Oh, I'm fine! Must be a little distracted though!" Dawnfeather lied.

She had been thinking about the nightmare all day, and it was showing.

"I'll just focus harder." Dawnfeather promised, slinking into the underbrush.

Longtail looked after her thoughtfully before turning and heading his own way.

 _I should tell someone... But who is there to tell? Not my kits, I don't want to scare them! Windy isn't alive anymore..._ Dawnfeather shook her head, clearing it.

"Go in, get some prey, get out. Then you can have time to think." She promised herself, before pouncing on a vole.

 **There you go! Sorry if the chapters aren't long enough, I just can't seem to write longer ones! :(**

 **Ah, well...**


	15. Chapter 14: Battle of the Shadows

**New chapter for you awesome readers!**

Icepaw yawned, blinking as the sun shone in his eyes. _That nap was what I needed! I shouldn't have stayed up so late..._

He stretched, yawning once more before exiting the apprentices' den.

'' Icepaw! There you are! I was just about to go in and wake you, but I see you're already up and about!" Mudpelt cheerily exclaimed, waving his tail in a friendly way.

Icepaw nodded. "Thanks for the nap by the way. I needed it."

"No problem!" Mudpelt meowed, turning and heading toward the sandpit. "Come on, time to pracice some more battle moves."

Icepaw followed close behind, glancing about for a glimpse of his mother, sister, or Tawnypaw. Seeing none of the three she-cats he wanted to see, he sped up, coming up beside Mudpelt.

"So, how was last night?" Mudpelt meowed, bumping Icepaw's shoulder gently. "Oh! Um, it was fine... I guess..." Icepaw awkwardly meowed, his fur heating up.

"Tawypaw _is_ a nice cat, and she seems to like you well enough." Mudpelt purred, holding back a chuckle.

"Is it that obvious?" Poor Icepaw's fur heated up even more, and he stared at the ground.

Mudpelt couldn't help it. He laughed at Icepaw's misery. "Not really. I only know because I saw you guys together, so I guessed."

"We're here!" Icepaw said, entering the sandpit to avoid talking about last night any more.

Tawnypaw and Longtail were already there, practicing. "Ok, now, you've got the shoulder bump down pat, so we can practice another move." Mudpelt said, ignoring the pair of cats at the end of the pit.

Icepaw focused on his mentor's words, blocking out the scuffling at the pit's end.

"Now, if a cat has knocked you down, you need to know how to escape it before he can hurt or kill you." Mudpelt was explaining.

He motioned Icepaw to lie down on the ground, then he held Icepaw down by the shoulders. "Now, try to escape before I 'kill' you,"

Icepaw wiggled, using his hind feet to push against Mudpelt's stomach in a attempt to knock the bigger, heavier cat off.

Mudpelt smacked Icepaw gently across the throat. "Dead. Slashed throat. Try again."

Icepaw aimed for Mudpelt's hind feet this time, as they braced Mudpelt on the sandy ground. He knocked them out from under Mudpelt, causing Mudpelt to fall to the ground with a "oof!"

Icepaw leaped on top, holding mentor down the same way. "Dead!" He announced, patting Mudpelt's throat.

"Nice!" Mudpelt praised, rising to his feet.

Icepaw suddenly noticed Tawnypaw watching, and his fur heated. "T-thanks." He muttered.

"Aw, come on, Icepaw!" Mudpelt meowed. "Just ignore her. It's not that bad."

"Then you won't mind teaching me in front of Dawnfeather." Icepaw sad smugly. "W-what!? Your mother is watching?!" He spun, nearly tripping in the loose sand.

"Aw, come on Mudpelt! It's not that bad!" Icepaw said, laughing.

Mudpelt's fur heated, then he began to laugh alongside Icepaw. "Touche, my apprentice! Okay, let's try to practice our battle moves."

Birdpaw pulled a few dandilions up, using her claws to cut the roots and leaves off. Placing them on the stack beside her, Birdpaw sighed. _I've been doing this all afternoon! Surely Cinderpelt has enough medecine herbs!_

Birdpaw took the latest stack back to the medecine den. Gentle snores echoed, and Birdpaw scowled. _There she is, SLEEPING in stead of sorting these out! Lazy head!_

Birdpaw kicked a pebble across the room, where it clattered against the wall. "Huh?" Cinderpelt woke with a gasp. "What time is it?"

"Noon." Birdpaw grouched, placing the stack of roots and leaves in front of Cinderpelt. "Oh my Starclan! I've overslept!"

Birdpaw ignored her, preparing to stomp out into the fields and pick more herbs. "Thank you, Birdpaw, for continuing to pick the herbs and waking me before it got to late. I was up all night helping Brightheart give birth."

Instant guilt assaulted Birdpaw. "You were helping Brightheart all night?"

Cinderpelt nodded, beginning to sort the dandilion leaves and roots. "One kit. Female."

"I'm so sorry!" Birdpaw said, tears filling her blue eyes. "Why? What'd you do?" Cinderpelt said, looking with concern at her apprentice. "I thought you were lazy for sleeping all morning, and I was mad at you because I thought you were just making me do all the work for you so you could nap!"

Cinderpelt's eyes widened. "Birdpaw! I would _never_ do that to you!"

Birdpaw looked sadly at her paws. "I know that now. But I'm sorry! You can go back to your nap, and I'll finish all the rest of the work."

Cinderpelt smiled at her apprentice. "No, it's fine, I have had enough sleep for today. You can go take a break if you want."

Birdpaw shook her head. "No! I can at least help you."

"Fine. But it might get rather boring."

"I don't care!"

The medecine den was silent for the moment, then Cinderpelt said, "Want to hear the story on how I became a cripple?"

"Sure.. if it's okay with you..."

"It all started with Tigerstar saying that Bluestar had to check on something near the Thunderpath..."

Dawnfeather lapped water up from the stream, sighing as the cold water soothed her sore throat.

She looked at the minnows that lazily glided through the stream, and her stomach rumbled. _Those fish are too small for a snack even._ Dawnfeather thought, turning and heading back to camp.

 _Maybe I should hunt for myself, instead of taking some prey from the freshkill pile. It would probably be quicker..._ Dawnfeather began to silently prowl through the ferns that lined the stream.

A croak alerted her to a frog, and she silently parted the rushes, leaping onto the frog and swiftly killing it.

Crunching it down, she continued along the bank, veering into the forest slightly to catch shrews.

Two shrews and a mouse later, Dawnfeather was full. "Ah, that feels better." She said to herself, wincing at how loud her voice sounded in the still forest.

The small animal noises all stopped, and Dawnfeather strained her ears at a peculiar sound.

 _A battle!_

Dawnfeather ran full out toward the battle sounds, charging straight into a battle at the Thunderclan camp.

Dawnfeather leaped at the first enemy cat she saw, clawing it's side ferociously. The brown cat screeched, turning on her. Dawnfeather dodged a flying paw bristling with claws. As soon as it had passed she bowled herself into the cat, knocking it down as she slashed its throat.

She saw Icepaw and Mudpelt fighting side by side against three dark-colored cats. The pair was holding their own well, but Dawnfeather leaped at the third cat, grabbing him by the tail and pulling him away.

Yowling, they slammed into each other, clawing and larger male cat held Dawnfeather down, and she ripped at his stomach before kicking his legs out from under him.

As the cat went down, Dawnfeather leaped on top of him, grabbing his ears and shredding them.

The cat squalled and ran from Thunderclan camp. Dawnfeather looked about for more cats. They seemed to be leaving now, but a few still fought fiercely.

A shriek from the nursery had five cats instantly converge on it. Dawnfeather being the closest, she slipped inside, seeing Brightheart standing above her kit, bleeding and hissing angrily.

The smallish black cat growled at her, feinting to the left and grabbing at the small white kit that lay limply in the nest.

The black cat never reached it, however. Two angry she-cats lit upon him, causing fur and flesh to fly.

He was tossed uncerimoniously from the nursery, dead.

"Are you all right, Brightheart?" Dawnfeather asked her friend anxiously. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Brightheart wrapped herself around her kit, begining to lick it lovingly. "What's her name?" Dawnfeather asked, licking Brightheart's wounds.

"Whitekit. She's perfect." Dawnfeather nodded in agreement, cleaning herself up, done with Brightheart's superficial wound.

Cloudtail burst in, eyes wide, fur bristled. "Where is he?" He growled, wrapping his tail around his mate and kit. "Dead. Outside." Brightheart said, nuzzling her mate.

Cloudtail sighed, laying down beside the pair.

Dawnfeather left silently, looking for Birdpaw and Icepaw. Her kits were fine, helping the stronger cats take care of the wounded. "Place these on any bleeding wounds." Birdpaw was instructing Icepaw and Mudpelt, handing them each a ball of cobwebs.

"Mom!" Birdpaw said, spying Dawnfeather hurrying toward them.

"You're all right!" They said at the same time. 

"I was hunting when I heard the fight. Who was it, and what caused it?" She meowed, cocking her head.

"It was Shadowclan. They accused us of stealing prey from their territory." Firestar said, coming up behind them.

Icepaw nodded solemnly. "But from what we know, it wasn't any of our cats. Perhaps it was Windclan, or Riverclan?"

Firestar shrugged. "We don't know for sure, but next Gathering, we will bring it up."

The listening cats nodded, turning back to their work as Firestar walked away.

 _Maybe clan life isn't as good as I thought it would be?_ Dawnfeather thought to herself.

Five enemy cats were killed, and one of theirs. "Whose the dead cat?" Asked Cloudtail.

"Mousefur."

 **A/N: I'd thought I'd add a battle because there hadn't been any action really for a while.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 15: Spider

**A/N: YAY! Back with another story for you** _ **amazing**_ **readers!**

Dawnfeather watched the sun peek over the treetops, flooding their camp with a golden light.

It had been one moon ago that Mousefur had died, and the Clans had been mostly quiet. With the Gathering coming up that nightfall, the cats were busy.

The apprentices roused themselves from their den at their mentors' call, shaking their heads and blinking sleepy eyes.

Greystripe was striding through camp, heading for Firestar's den. "Dawnfeather, I need you to watch Sunkit for me for a brief moment. Firestar would like to see me." Skysong said. "I would normally ask one of the other queens to watch him, but most of them are still sleeping, and Brightheart needs peace and quiet since her kitting. "

Dawnfeather smiled at the small cream kit. "Of course! It's no trouble at all!" Skysong's whiskers went limp for a moment with relief. "Oh, thank you!" She hurried into the leader's den, the vines waving softly.

"Mom?" Sunkit looked after her questioningly. "What happen?" Dawnfeather smiled again. "She had to go for a little bit, but she'll be back soon, ok?"

The kit purred, rubbing against Dawnfeather. "Ok, hungry."

 _Let's see... He's four and a half moons old, so he would be able to at least chew on some meat, even though he'd still nurse._ "Ok, Sunkit. How about you taste some yummy vole?"

"Vole!"

The pair walked over to the fresh-kill pile, and Dawnfeather carefully removed the skin and fur from a juicy vole. "Here, chew on this." Four of his little fangs were in, and Sunkit sank them into his meal.

He worried at it, not even really eating anything. When he was done with it, Dawnfeather finished it for him.

Skysong exited the leader's den then, and glancing up at the sky, rushed over to the pair. "Thanks for watching, Dawnfeather." She grabbed Sunkit and ran into the nursery.

 _What was that all about? She acted as if she was afraid of me... No... Firestar SAID he wouldn't tell the rest of the Clan about my past! But did he?..._ Dawnfeather whipped her tail back and forth worriedly, her train of thought interrupted by Firestar's presence.

"Dawnfeather, you and Icepaw can go to the Gathering tonight. The other cats that will be going is Spiderleg, Browntail, Ashfur, Mudpelt, Frogpaw, Birdpaw, and Dappletail."

Dawnfeather nodded, sitting down near the camp entrance. _Maybe I should ask him..._

Birdpaw pushed the pile of dried burdock leaves under a overhang, beside the dandelion roots.

"Birdpaw! I need you to get some poppy seeds. Squirrelkit ate a spider and has a bad stomach ache. And while you're at it, get some crushed oak leaves for her stomach." Cinderpelt's meow made Birdpaw jump, but she gathered the needed supplies and brought them to her mentor.

"Here. Is that all or do you need more?"

"This is fine. Want to come along?"

"Sure!"

They quickly crossed the camp and entered the nursery. They were greeted by the queens with gentle meows.

Squirrelkit was curled in a tight ball, low meows of pain escaping her tiny mouth every now and then.

"She's been like this for a while. I must admit, I am greatly worried." Sandstorm said, licking her kit.

"I brought herbs. Have her eat these." Cinderpelt pushed the poppyseeds and the crushed oak leaves forward.

"My kit, Cinderpelt and Birdpaw are here to make you well again." Sandstorm nudged her kit until she sat up.

"Eat these."

Squirrelkit took a few seeds and swallowed them, then groaned again. Leafkit sat nearby, watching with wide eyes.

Leafkit walked over to Birdpaw who was sitting nearby. "Excuse me? Are you gonna make my littermate better?" She meowed quietly.

"Of course we are. We are medecine cats, its what we do." Birdpaw kindly meowed, looking at the small kit.

"Medecine cats..." Whispered Leafkit in awe, watching as her sister's groans quieted.

"Hey Icepaw." Tawnypaw greeted, waving her tail.

"Hi Tawnypaw. How's it going?"

"Great."

The two apprentices sat in silence for a moment before they were joined by Frogpaw.

"Hi guys! What are you doing?" He said enthusiastically. "We're just sitting here, I guess." Icepaw said, looking at the small yellow cat. "That's sounds fun. Can I join in?"

Tawnypaw looked at Icepaw. "I guess."

The three then were quiet, until suddenly Frogpaw leaped to his paws. "This is boring. See you later?"

"Bye." The remaining two chorused, grinning to each other.

"Alone at last." Icepaw said, even though they were in camp still, watching the cats go by. 

"Yep."

A hawk passed overhead, it's screeching cry ringing through the forest.

 **A/N: A short chapter... :(**

 **I tried. Didn't really feel it for this chapter.**

 **Cya next time!**  
 **:D**


	17. Chapter 16: BloodClan lives!

**A/N: I have bad news. My mom thinks I'm spending way too much time on Fanfiction and the Internet (I'm not; that's not possible to spend to much time on Fanfiction!) So she went and changed my password. So, my stories will probably be put on hold untill my ban is lifted. Sorry! I've decided out of all my stories to update, to do this one, because it's my longest and most popular so far.**

 **Swirlspot: Hmm, you are basically a medecine cat! I just stuck in oak leaves because I didn't know what else to use, although I knew it wasn't oak leaves!**

The near-silent group of cats leaped over the small stream, the occasional grunt escaping from a cat as they landed. The group slid into the clearing, mixing in with the rest of the Clan cats that were already there.

The four leaders leaped up onto the rock, and the chatting cats quieted.

Firestar stepped forward. "Greetings, cats of all Clans!"

Small murmurs replied. "Good evening."

"I am sad to announce that Mousefur was killed in battle last moon."

Purrs of sympathy consoled the ThunderClan cats.

As Firestar continued speaking, Dawnfeather looked around for her kits. Icepaw was sitting near Tawnypaw and Goldenpaw, a WindClan apprentice.

 _My first Gathering..._ Dawnfeather jumped in suprise when a large grey tom sat down beside her. "Hey. Dawn, is it?"

"Actually, it's Dawn _feather_. I'm a warrior..." Dawnfeather narrowed her eyes suspiciously. A large scar wrapped around the tom's neck, and another one went down across his green eyes.

"So, how's life in the Clan?" The tom asked. "Going well... Why?" Dawnfeather asked, her swishing tail the only sign to her suspicion. "Just wondering. How many kits do you have?"

"Two. One died. Why are you asking me this stuff? What's your name again?"

The tom ignored her question. "You hesitated when you said two. Do you have more, Dawnfeather?"

Dawnfeather's fur raised. "No of your business, I'm afraid. What did you say your name was again?"

The tom stood. "I didn't." He looked across the clearing toward Icepaw. Dawnfeather followed his gaze, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she looked back... only to find the mysterious tom gone.

 _Who was that cat?!_

She stood, walking over to Icepaw. "Excuse me, Goldenpaw? I have a question."

The young she-cat looked up expectantly. "Yes?"

"Do you have a large grey tom in your clan, with a large scar around his neck and one across his eye?" Dawnfeather silently hoped Goldenkit said yes.

"Um, sorry, no. We have no tom like that." Goldenkit said cherrily, not knowing anything was wrong.

"Thank you, Goldenpaw!" Dawnfeather said, turning to ask the next Clan cat. "Mom. Wait." Icepaw stood in front of her. "Is everything all right? You seemed worried."

Dawnfeather sighed. "It's this tom. Large, gray, had two big scars. He was asking about me and you kits. Listen. Don't be telling too many cats about our life before the clans, you hear?"

Icepaw nodded solemnly. "Yes, mom. I can go tell Birdpaw, you keep asking about the tom."

The wind howled through the tree tops, blowing dark clouds across the moon. The cats looked about nervously, looking to their leader for any sign of trouble.

"Excuse me, Pebbleleaf?" The wind nearly took Dawnfeather's words away as she spoke to the pretty white-and-brown speckled she-cat from Riverclan. "Yes? What do you want?"

"Do you have a large gray tom with green eyes and two big scars in your clan?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"No reason, really."

Dawnfeather moved on, heading for a Shadowclan cat. "Darkfur! Do you have a large gray tom in your clan with two big scars?"

"Nope, sorry!"

Discouraged, Dawnfeather joined her Clan who was leaving. Lightning flashed across the sky, and a alarmed yowl made everycat's head turn to the Great Rock. 

A small form stood on it, facing them. The moonlight glinted off dog teeth embedded in the collar. "Scourge!" Dawnfeather heard her voice yell.

The cats drew into a protective circle.

"How's he still alive?!" Leopardstar yelled, hackles bristling.

"Cats of all Clans!" Scourge yowled, an angry gleam in his eye. "I have come to take back what is rightfully mine! My mate, and my kits, and my forest!"

Outraged yowls broke from the Clans, and Icepaw and Dawnfeather looked at each other worriedly.

"Give up Dawn, Ice, and Bird, and the forest, and I'll let you live!" Cats joined Scourge up on the rock, hungry gleams in their eyes. "For BloodClan... still... LIVES!"

 **I considered ending it here, but seeing as I'm about to put all my stories on a hiatus for a unknown amount of time, I decided to keep going.**

Many eyes looked at Dawnfeather and her kits, but she ignored them, glaring at Scourge. She stepped free of the ThunderClan circle, ignoring the cries from Mudpelt.

"Scourge!"

Scourge whipped around, a creepy smile adorning his features. "Well, well. Coming quietly, I see?"

"Never!" At Dawnfeather's angry cry, Scourge scowled. "I am not your mate anymore, Scourge! And you will never take anymore of my kits again! This is my clan, and I'm STAYING!"

"Fine!" Scourge hissed. "So be it. BloodClan will return!"

The hissing cats melted into the shadows, disappearing as fast as they had arrived.

The Clans headed to their respective territories quickly, talking amongest themselves about Scourge.

Dawnfeather dragged her tail, silently enduring the glares sent her way by the ThunderClan warriors. Icepaw and Birdpaw paced at her side, sending their own glares out.

As the cats entered the camp, Dawnfeather ignored everyone and immediatly snuggled up in her nest. "This is really bad... I should just leave." She mumbled into the moss.

"No. You can't leave."

Dawnfeather jerked her head up. "Mudpelt?! But... aren't you angry?"

"No." Mudpelt sat down near her. "I can't be angry at you. You said it yourself; you're not mates anymore with that cat. How long were you with him though?"

"Since he tried to take over the forest. I didn't know what he wanted then, I had joined when I was a kit. We were really good friends for a while, then we finally became mates. Then I found out he was going to use my kits to kill the kits of the Clan leaders in revenge. So we fought, I won and disappeared. He then took my middle kit, Storm, and... killed... her."

Dawnfeather began sobbing. Mudpelt wrapped his tail around hers. "It's okay, Dawn. It's okay. I'm here..."

 **A/N: Ahh... finally, Dawnfeather and Mudpelt!**

 **And, Scourge is back! Yay! Or is it OH NO!**

 **Probably OH NO!**

 **:D**

 **Not sure when I'll post more chapters, so, until then! Just hang in there!**


	18. Chapter 17: Thunder Blood

**A/N: YAY! The ban has been lifted, I'm free! :D**

 **Ok, so it's not that dramatic. Or is it? *Suspensful music* Dun dun duh!**

 **Anyhoo, I AM SO FREAKING GLAD I CAN WRITE AGAIN! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**  
 **I have so much to write... :D**

Dawnfeather blinked her eyes open slowly, yawning. A heavy warmth against her back made her freeze, and she turned her head to see Mudpelt's back pressed against hers.

Her fur warmed, and she quietly tapped Mudpelt's shoulder with her tail. "Mudpelt! Get up!" She whispered, watching his blue eyes open.

"Hmmm?" Mudpelt slowly stood, looking around the warriors' den. "Oh... Dawn... Oh!" He quickly stepped out of the mossy bed, looking embarassed.

"Um, sleep good?" He asked, licking stray pieces of moss off his chocolate-colored pelt. "Yeah..." Dawnfeather shook, exiting the den and heading for the fresh-kill pile.

Frogpaw and Tawnypaw were hunched over it, picking through the prey and whispering. "There's nothing wrong with that!" Tawnypaw hissed, flattening her ears as she gazed at Frogpaw. "Yeah huh!" He snarked back, then skittered away when he saw Dawnfeather coming.

"What was that about?" Dawnfeather asked carefully, looking at the apprentice out of the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Except Frogpaw being mouse-brained." Tawnypaw grabbed a vole and a bird, carrying them both over to where Icepaw was sitting.

"They make a good pair." Dawnfeather jumped. Mudpelt chuckled, brushing against her as he grabbed a mouse. "Yeah. I guess so." Dawnfeather said, sighing. "They grow up so fast..."

"Dawnfeather, I was wondering..." Mudpelt trailed off, and Dawnfeather looked at him expectantly. "Yes?..." Mudpelt scuffed his paw in the dirt. "Well, I was wondering... would you like to-"

He was interrupted by Dustpelt butting his way directly through the pair of cats. "Out of the way, _BloodClanner_!" 

Mudpelt hissed fiercely, fur bristling as he stood, but Dawnfeather nuzzled him. "Let it go, Mudpelt. It's nothing that I can't handle."

She picked up her meal and walked away to sit near the queens.

Mudpelt watched after her, love and pity welling up in his eyes. "Only a fox-dung would like a _BloodClanner!_ " Dustpelt stormed past, his tail hitting Mudpelt's face.

A snarl followed Dustpelt.

Dawnfeather ripped her mouse open, listening to the queens talk. Their voices suddenly lowered, then two of them walked away, leaving Sandstorm, Brightheart, and Flamelight.

The queens looked at each other sadly. "Dawnfeather, we just want you to know that just because you _used_ to be mates with Scourge, doesn't mean we don't like you anymore." Brightheart sad, placing her furry tail around Dawnfeather's shoulders.

"Thanks. But it's fine."

"No. We can't have Clanners hating their own Clanmates simply because of something that happened in the past." Sandstorm said firmly, whipping her tail against the ground.

Flamelight stood. "I used to be a rouge that ran with BloodClan." She ignored Sandstorm and Brightheart's wide eyes. "I've never told anyone this before because I knew that this would probably happen. But Dawnfeather, I just can't stand here and let my Clanmate get insulted and despised for something that I was involved in as well. If you are disliked for running with BloodClan in the past, then I am going to be to! And StarClan be mousebrained if I'm deserting my friend!"

Tears welled up in Dawnfeather's eyes. "Oh, Flamelight, you don't have to! Not for me you don't!"

The queens gathered around the sobbing she-cat. "It's okay." They comforted.

Birdpaw gingerly stepped into the medecine cat den, tiptoeing over to the pile of herbs she had been working on sorting the day before.

 _I'm light... as a feather... I'm light... as a feather..."_ ***CRUNCH!***

Birdpaw froze. A cracked stick lay under her paw, and she mentally fumed, wondering why a stick was in the normally spotless medecine den.

"Birdpaw? Is that you?" Cinderpelt called, her waving tail poking out from behind a stack of herbs.

Sighing, Birdpaw padded over to her mentor. "Yes. What is it?"

"I need you to get me some more poppy seeds. We seem to be running low." Cinderpelt meowed, not looking up from her work.

"Okay." As Birdpaw began to walk towards the den entrance, Cinderpelt called out, "And one more thing: if you're planning on sneaking past ol' Cinders over here, try watching where you're going next time."

Birdpaw grinned, running through the thorn tunnel and into the shady forest.

 **A/N: Ah, that last scene was fun to write! XD XD**

 **Hope you've all enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 18: She said yes

**A/N: For some reason my line-breaks don't work... :(**

 **Swirlspot: Hmmm, in the first warrior series, Dustpaw was rather mean to Firepaw/heart/star...**

 **~*O*~**

Flamelight sat close to Dawnfeather, glaring at any cat that dared glare at Dawnfeather. The two queens were eating together, near the nursery where Brightheart was sleeping with Whitekit.

"I don't like this." The queens overheard Graystripe saying to Mudpelt. "There's lesser prey than normal, for newleaf at least, and the patrols have been finding strange scents everywhere."

Mudpelt nodded. "It's probably Bloodclan. But don't you think we should keep Dawnfeather and her kits out of this? They might get hurt..."

Graystripe nodded slowly. "It might be best. Dawnfeather's emotions might get in the way of the battle."

Dawnfeather flattened her ears angrily. "I'd kill Scourge if I had the chance!" She hissed quietly to Flamelight.

Flamelight licked her white shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure you would. But, don't you think that might be the reason? We wouldn't want you to go chasing off after Scourge to kill him, you know."

"Yeah, but still! I have as much right as anycat else to fight! They'll need me!"

"They will, but they're doing this because they care, Dawnfeather." Flamelight meowed firmly.

"But..." Dawnfeather glanced over at Mudpelt, who had moved over to Icepaw to talk. _Does he really care for me?_

Flamelight nuzzled her shoulder. "I'll leave you alone for the time being. Just think about it, okay?"

Dawnfeather nodded, still thinking about Mudpelt. _What was he going to say before Dustpelt interrupted anyway? I'll have to ask him sometime soon._

She walked over to Mudpelt, tapping his shoulder with her tail. "Mudpelt? May I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure!" Mudpelt wrapped his tail around his paws, and Icepaw sat down beside him. Both toms had expectant-looking eyes as they stared at her. " _Alone_." She said pointedly.

Icepaw sighed disappointedly, heading over toward his sister who was exiting the medecine cat den.

"Um, Mudpelt, about yesterday..."

They began walking across the camp. "What about it?" Mudpelt asked, staring into her blue eyes.

"What were you going to say to me, before Dustpelt interrupted?"

"Oh!" Mudpelt waved his tail back and forth slowly. "I was going to ask you... Dawnfeather, will you be my mate?"

Dawnfeather stopped, realizing for the first time they had wandered into the forest. "Be... be your... mate?!"

She was only aware of them, and it seemed as if time had stopped, and they were secluded in a small bubble of time.

"Why? Don't you want to?" Mudpelt asked, crouched on the moss that covered the forest floor.

"Of _course_ I do!" Dawnfeather let out a happy yowl, leaping onto Mudpelt.

"Seriously?! You said yes?!" Mudpelt said, so shocked he remained under Dawnfeather's paws.

Dawnfeather got off him, pacing a circle around him. "Of course I said yes! But I didn't _you_ would even ask!"

Mudpelt laughed. "I've never loved another cat the way I love you, my dream."

Dawnfeather gasped suddenly. "I've got to tell my kits! And Flamelight!" She streaked toward the camp, Mudpelt in hot pursit.

~*O*~

Timeskip: Three days later

~*O*~

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend you Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Icepaw replied clearly, tail tip twitching with hidden excitement.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment onward, you will be known as Icestrike. Starclan honors your virtues; and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Cries of "Icestrike! Icestrike! Icestrike!" Filled the air.

Icestrike let Firestar rest his muzzle on his head, before going to sit vigil at the camp entrance.

Dawnfeather had tears in her eyes, and she wrapped her tail with her new mate's.

The rest of the cats dispersed, most heading to their respective dens to sleep. The few that remained began to share tongues.

"I will never forget this day." She whispered silently.

Unbeknowest to all, a cat watched from the branches of a large oak tree. Silently slipping away, the mysterious cat padded silently through the underbrush.

It passed over ThunderClan territory, walking a ways before stopping at a large rock. Laying atop the rock was a large grey tom. "Greetings, Blaze, what info do you have for our leader?"

Blaze, a small reddish tom with green eyes, nodded. "Yes, regarding the young tom Ice."

The tom grinned widely, showing his large fangs. "Good. Our leader will be very please."

His green eyes glinted from under the scar that crossed over his eyes. "Very pleased indeed."

~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~

 **A/N: Dun dun duh!**

 **Ah! I would LOVE to know your guys' thoughts on this mysterious grey tom! HEHEHEHEH!**  
 **OO**

 **Sorry.**

 **Anyhoo, I have a poll, please go check it out, it's important because I can't seem to decide!**

 **Also, if the poll isn't working, or it's not there for some reason, please PM and I'll try to fix it, I new to the whole poll thing.**

 **Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 19: Cobwebs and mouse bile

**A/N: OH MY GRAPES THIS WEEK!...**

 **We have been so busy, with school ending for the year and all, company coming over... Like, I'd be busy all day, lay down on my bed to sleep for the night and think, "OH CRAP MY STORIES! I gotta do them tomorrow, I'll have time then..." Then I end up either forgetting or not having time!**

 **D:**

 **Swirlspot: Maybe so, but he's always been a rather grumpy cat if ya ask me. I just kind of OVER magnified it! :D**

 **echofrost: Thank you! I'm glad you think so! ;)**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

Icestrike yawned, stretching and curling his tongue up as he stood in his bed. _Ah, to finally be a warrior!_

He looked at the remaining cats in the den. Frogspot and Tawnypelt lay sleeping, their sides rising and falling softly with each breath.

 _Tawnypelt..._ Icestrike smiled softly, stepping silently from the den.

"Icestrike! Border patrol with Dustpelt, Mudpelt, Spiderleg, and Brackenfur!" Greystripe called, waving his plumy tail.

"Okay!"

The five cats slipped through the tunnel, Mudpelt going first. He waited outside the tunnel for the rest of the cats, having run through the tunnel instead of walking like the others.

"Small spaces, eh?" Icestrike said to his old mentor, smiling.

"Sort of."

~*O*~

Dawnfeather's P.O.V.

~*O*~

The wind tugged at her whiskers, bringing her the scents of warm prey. But the wind also carried strange smells, of cats not from any of the clans.

 _BloodClan..._

Dawnfeather shivered, picking up her two mice and heading for the camp.

Dropping the first mouse on the freshkill pile, Dawnfeather settled down with the other, watching the cats in the camp as well.

The queens were still sleeping and a group of cats were bringing in extra brambles to wind through the dens to enforce them against BloodClan's attack.

"I want more brambles around the nursery especially! After that you can work on the apprentice den and warrior den! Don't forget to add brambles to the camp's barrier!"

Firestar was yowling orders from High Rock, tail tip twitching as he oversaw everything. Once he was sure that everything was going smoothly, he leaped down and began to help.

"If only the whole clan was like him."

Dawnfeather jumped, startled. Sandstorm was sitting calmly beside her, staring at her mate. "Excuse me?"

"The whole clan. If only it were all like Firestar. You wouldn't have to go through what you and your kits are."

"But if the whole clan were like Firestar, then we wouldn't really be a clan, would we? We'd all be one cat, in a sense. The clans need diversity, it needs good hunters, and it need some fighters to be better then others. Besides, if it were a clan full of Firestars, there would be no queens. ThunderClan would eventually die out."

Sandstorm nodded slowly. "Good answer." She stood, walking back to the nursery slowly.

Dawnfeather watched her go with some confusion. _What was that even all about?_

~*O*~

Birdpaw checked the stores of cobweb, noting that a few more wouldn't hurt. Cinderpelt was out gathering yarrow, goldenrod, and more, leaving Birdpaw to sort the herbs she brought in and inform Cinderpelt of any herbs they needed.

 _Let's see. So far, that's cobwebs, lamb's ear, and burdock we need extra of. I could go help Cinderpelt, I suppose..._

Birdpaw turned to leave the medecine den, only to smack head-on into Cinderpelt herself. "Oh! Sorry Cinderpelt. Do you need my help? We only need cobwebs, lamb's ear, and burdock yet."

"Sure, but first, sort these out, okay? And make sure that the water-filled bark is clean!"

"On it!"

Birdpaw quickly sorted the herbs, quickly glancing at the bark as she went past it on her way out the entrance.

She ran through the tunnel, following Cinderpelt's scent trail to where she was biting off thick leaves of burdock.

"Here, take these back, and hurry."

Birdpaw nodded, mouth already full of the green stems as she turned and ran back to the medecine cat den.

 _Maybe we should gather traveling herbs for the warriors. StarClan knows we need the strength!_

Stacking the leaves neatly, Birdpaw raced back out into the forest. "Take these cobwebs and lamb's ear back." Cinderpelt said.

"Maybe we should get traveling herbs? Do you think that would help?" Birdpaw asked breathlessly.

"Good idea, Birdpaw!"

Birdpaw smiled, then grabbed the herbs and cobweb and raced away again.

~*O*~

Tawnypelt chewed on her vole, listening as Frogspot spoke to Lightpaw, the new apprentice. "Yeah, Icestrike is Scourge's son. That means he's bad too!"

Tawnypelt hissed. "Well, is Icestrike is bad for simply being Scourge's son, then I'm bad as well for being Tigerstar's daughter!"

She lashed her tail, glaring at the new warrior with contempt. "Bad, bad kitty!" Frogspot said mockingly, fur raised.

"Why you!-" Tawnypelt leaped onto the dirty yellow warrior, scratching his face.

"Stop it guys!" Lightpaw was yowling, bouncing around the tussling pair. Her yowls and their hissing attracted the attentions of the warriors, and they hurried over, yanking the pair apart.

"We have enough problems without having injured warriors to add into the mix!" Greystripe said sternly. "You two are acting like kits!"

Tawnypelt lowered her ears apologetically. "I'm sorry, Greystripe."

Frogspot kept his ears and head up defiantly. "It's all her fault! I was talking to Lightpaw here and she attacks me! It's because she's Tigerstar's dau-"

"That's enough!" Greystripe hissed, fur puffed up.

"To the medecine cat den, both of you! And if I hear of any more fighting, you both are eating some mouse bile!"

~*O*~

 **A/N: Hehee, mouse bile... :D I'd say that'd be worse than elder duty!**

 **But on a serious note, how in the name of StarClan do they even gather MOUSE BILE?! So, they have several LIVE mice just sitting around to barf on moss for them or something? And even if they did, how in the freakin' Dark Forest are they keeping the mice contained?! It's not like they can tie them up, or stick them in a jar, or anything like that. And how did they catch them and KEEP THEM ALIVE!? Living mice would bite the cats' mouths, right? And that would be rather painful, because I've been bit by a mouse before and know how it they never mention keeping any mice, or feeding any mice in the warrior books... so they catch live mice, make them barf, then release them?**

 **Okay, this rant is going on for too long!**

 **I'm done now.**

 **:D**

 **'Till next time! May StarClan guide your path!**


	21. Chapter 20: Walls

**A/N: The reviews for last chapter have been enlightening in regard to 'how to get mouse bile'.**

 **AliCat: Why, thank you for loving my story!**

 **Swirlspot: Ah, ok... I get it now... :D Just seeing if you knew it as well... (Jk I had no idea)I try to make my chapters longer, but I get impatient at times. I usually toy with story ideas in my head, then the perfect ending will surface and I think; I GOTTA GET A STORY FOR THIS!**  
 **But the thing is, it's always the ending. So I gotta build a beginning, the a middle. I think this story will hit around 40 chapters, 30 at least, then I may or may not start on the sequel. I haven't decided who the sequel is even going to be about, or the plot line, or anything.**  
 **Meh... :( Ah, well... That's even if I decide to write a sequel anyways...**

 **FerncloudLover: Yeah, that's what Swirlspot said too... Thank you!**

 **Thanks to all who R &R'd!**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Icestrike flipped a leaf over absentmindedly with his tail, staring at the flower in front of him as it blew gently in the breeze.

 _Would she really say yes? I know she likes me, and has so far continued being my friend despite the BloodClan issue, but mates?..._

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Tawnypelt absentmindedly bit into the mouse in front of her, chewing and swallowing the raw meat without tasting it.

 _Does he even really like me, more than a friend? Now that we're warriors, we could become mates! But does he want to?..._

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Birdpaw followed close behind Cinderpelt as they climbed towards the Moonstone. Barkface was walking beside Cinderpelt, and Barkface's apprentice, Cliffpaw, wandered a distance behind the three.

Birdpaw's thoughts wandered as she tuned out the two elder medecine cats ahead of her. _I bet Icestrike and Tawnypelt will be mated soon. I mean, anycat can easily tell that they're in love. I wonder if they know it? But who do I like? Not Frogspot, he's a fur-brain, most of the warriors already have mates, besides, they're all almost older than me... the other 'paws are almost too young... and it's not like I could have anycat at all, being a medecine cat..._

"Ooof!" Birdpaw was broken from her thoughts when she tripped over a rock. Fur heating up, she scrambled to her paws, trying to ignore the stares the other cats gave her.

"You okay?" Dapplepaw, the RiverClan medecine cat apprentice asked, her grey-and-black spotted pelt shining from the moonlight.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, I'm fine." Birdpaw muttered, flattening her ears to her head.

Cliffpaw grinned at Dapplepaw. "Hey, Dapp!"

"Don't call me that, Cliffpaw!" Dapplepaw gritted out, glaring at the WindClan apprentice.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be friendly!" Cliffpaw stuck his tail straight into the air, pretending to be offended.

"Well, don't." Dapplepaw turned her back on him, joining Birdpaw. "So, how's clan life?"

"It's good." Birdpaw meowed, not wanting to talk right then.

"Great. We just got some new warriors!"

Birdpaw sighed. "Same here."

"So." Dapplepaw waited, expecting Birdpaw to answer. "So, what?"

"So! See any good-looking toms recently?" Dapplepaw lowered her voice, eyes twinkling.

"What! We can't have mates and you know it!" Birdpaw looked at Dapplepaw with suprise.

Leaping over a stick, Dapplepaw laughed. "Just because we can't eat without feeding our clan first doens't mean we can't look!"

Birdpaw laughed. "I guess so!"

The two female apprentices giggled and whispered planning to check out the toms that would be at the Gathering that next half-moon.

TIME PASSES:

Flowerfur and Bugpaw, the ShadowClan medecine cats, sat beside the WindClan medecine cats as they surrounded the Moonstone.

"Ready?" Cinderpelt whispered to Birdpaw, who was staring at the large shining stone. "Of course. This isn't my first time, you know."

Cinderpelt nodded, curling up on the stone cold floor and touching her nose to the stone.

Birdpaw followed suit, noting Dapplepaw doing the same.

Birdpaw gasped as the cold seeped through her black coat, but the cold quickly dispersed, leaving her standing in a warm meadow.

Starry cats crept close to her, their eyes shining.

"Birdpaw, welcome."

Birdpaw nodded her head, slipping amongst the ranks of the starry cats. "Any news, StarClan?" She asked softly, brushing against a red tom.

"Yes. Much news."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Dawnfeather watched Icestrike and Tawnypelt slip through the bramble tunnel, tails intertwined.

"Hey, Mudpelt, do you think he's going to ask her?" Dawnfeather turned to her mate, who had just come back from a hunting patrol.

"Probably." Mudpelt stretched his legs, laying on his side in the sun. "But it'd be best if they didn't have any kits until after the battle with BloodClan. Again."

Dawnfeather nuzzled her mate. "I'm sorry. I should never had come here in the first place though. Then Scourge would not have come."

Mudpelt sat up, whiskers twitching. "No. It's not your fault. Scourge would have come back anyway. We need the warriors anyway. And I need you, my dream."

They wrapped their tails together, watching the cats bustle about camp for a moment longer before standing. "We should help." Dawnfeather said, uneasy from the glares cats gave them.

"Let's."

The two split up, Mudpelt going to help with the brambles and Dawnfeather going to help plaster mud between the cracks of the brambles to help make it more solid.

Following Frostfur, Brackenfur, and Lightpaw, along with Lightpaw's mentor, Browntail, the five cats walked down to the stream bank, scooping up mud with their paws and plopping it onto each other's backs and sides.

Loaded down with the mud, it took the cats longer to go back then to go to the stream. Once they reached the camp, they plastered the mud in-betwee the cracks, then moved on, allowing more cats to put more brambles over the mud.

As the mud dried, the brambles became fastened solidly into each other. Even if a cat had tough enough skin to break through the brambles, they would be met by a solid, hardened mud wall.

It was evening by the time the cats had finished with the outer walls of the camp, and each mud-carrying cat swam in the stream to wash the majority of the mud off.

"Ew!" Squealed Lightpaw. "It's cold! And I don't like the water!"

"Come on, Lightpaw, you'll be fine. I'm right here." Browntail said, gently easing himself into the gentle current.

"Cold... cold... cold!" Lightpaw whispered to herself, wincing as each paw went into the water.

"I don't like this!" She hissed, quickly dunking herself before racing onto the bank. "I think this is good. I'm going back."

Frostfur said, joining Lightpaw on the stream's edge. "I'll go with you." Dawnfeather said. "I'll wait here."

Brackenfur and Browntail said at the same time. They looked at each other, then Brackenfur swam over to Browntail. "Someone's gotta keep a eye on her..." He whispered.

Both toms heaved themselves from the stream walking stoically behind the females.

Dawnfeather sighed. _Will I ever live this down?_

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: I was browsing through the Warriors wiki, when I found something: There was already a Dawnfeather!**

 **O.O**

 **I HAD NO IDEA!**

 **She's a pale orange she-cat, with a white belly, white paws, and pale blue eyes.**

 **She's also from the novella** _ **Goosefeather's Curse**_ **and is a queen.**

 **But seriously... I just randomly made up that name! I liked the 'feather' in the cat names, so I picked Dawn as a beginning for it and made Dawnfeather! WOW!**

 **Coinkydinks?! I think not! Maybe my Dawnfeather is the old Dawnfeather's reincarnation!**

 **Maybe I could put that in my story... Naw!**


	22. Chapter 21: Blacktop

**A/N: And some action in this chapter! Whooo! Finally!**

 **Read ahead to find out! (No, exit out of Fanfiction to find out, DUH) XD**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Dawnfeather woke to Firestar yowling orders to the warriors already awake. She sighed, standing slowly and stretching. Her mate, Mudpelt, slept soundly beside her. A bit of mud remained caked behind his ear from yesterday, and she licked it away softly.

"Come, it's time to go see what Firestar has planned for us, my love." Mudpelt moaned, tucking his muzzle under his tail.

"Tell Firestar to stuff a mouse in it. It's-Mouse dung!" Mudpelt spat, sitting up tall. "Did I really just say that?!" **(1)**

Dawnfeather chuckled. "Yes, you just did."

She licked his whiskers back, then exited the warriors' den, joining the quickly diminishing crowd of cats at the base of Highrock.

"Icestrike, you and Greystripe, Longtail, **(2)** Brackenfur, Skysong, and Cloudtail go patrol the border."

Cloudtail waved his tail. "May Sunpaw go with me? With all the preparations, I haven't been able to spend much time with him."

"Of course. Ashfur, you take Thornpaw, Dawnfeather, Frogspot, and Frostfur on a hunting patrol."

As the cats raced off to do their duty, Dawnfeather stopped Icestrike at the camp's entrance. "Be careful out there. I can't lose you to, like I've lost Storm..."

Icestrike nodded, licking his mother reassuringly on the head. "I will."

He bounded off, slim white tail waving behind him. Dawnfeather joined her hunting patrol, following Ashfur deep into their territory.

Though they didn't say it, Dawnfeather could see the quiet judgement in their gazes. "Okay, Thornpaw, come with me, there's some good voles over here..."

Ashfur split off the group, his apprentice tagging along behind him. Dawnfeather stopped and sniffed under some bracken. The thick smell of rodent greeted her, and she prowled after the trail.

 _Dinner, here I come!_

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Icestrike breathed in the air that blew over from ShadowClan. The sharp smell of the ShadowClan patrol made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. As Greystripe finished marking their territory, Sunpaw yelped in astonishment as a young rouge darted out from under his paws, slashing a gash on his side.

Sunpaw tumbled away, nearly knocking over Cloudtail who was running to his apprentice's rescue.

Longtail hissed as he leaped at the rouge, but it slipped neatly under him, racing for the Thunderpath that seperated the two Clans.

A deep rumbling in the ground alerted Icestrike to the coming of a monster, and alarm filled him with coldness. "No! Stop! A monster's coming!" He yowled at the rouge and its pursuers.

The ThunderClan cats skidded to a stop, watching as the rouge ignored Icestrike's warning, continueing on its path to death.

 _I'm the only one close enough to save him!_ Icestrike thought, his paws already moving before he thought it through.

"No, stop Icestrike! You're gonna get killed!" Sunpaw yelled, noticing the white tom streaking toward the Thunderpath.

The monster roared closer, not slowing or swerving as the two cats ran into its path. "Move!" Yowled Icestrike, shoving the young cat back across the road.

He bunched his legs to leap back across, glancing up as he did so. He gasped, heart thudding in his throat. The monster was right on top of him...

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Cloudtail watched, horrified, as Icestrike ran after the rouge. "They're both gonna get themselves killed!" He said to himself, running after them.

Icestrike's longer legs ate up the ground quickly, and the tom leaped in the rouge's way, muscling him off the Thunderpath in a amazing show of both speed and strength.

The rouge made Cloudtail trip, and he looked up, helpless to stop. The monster slammed into Icestrike with a sickening crunch.

The white tom's body had already begun to leap, and was thrown off the Thunderpath. Blood flowed from a huge gash that ran down his head, along the side of his neck, and curved under his shoulder blade.

Cloudtail scrambled to his feet, racing over to the tom. "Get Cinderpelt! Hurry!" He screeched at the cats gathering close. Sunpaw spun, dirt flying out from under his paws as he ran for ThunderClan's camp.

"Get me some cobwebs, dead leaves, anything to stop the blood!" He rasped, licking furiously at the wound. Skysong and Brackenfur both disappeared into the underbrush. "Longtail, come here and help me."

Both toms pressed their paws against the wound, applying the dead leaves and cobwebs that Skysong and Brackenfur had brought.

 _Please... please, StarClan... if you are really up there... save this tom's life!_

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Dawnfeather had just placed her three pieces of prey onto the freshkill pile when Sunpaw burst into the camp, light cream fur fluffed up and full of brambles, stickers, and... _blood._

"Get Cinderpelt!" He screeched. "A cat's been hit by a monster!"

Several gasps rang out, and Flamelight let out a low wail. Cinderpelt immediatly burst from the medecine cat den, mouth full of herbs. Birdpaw followed close behind, mouth full as well.

"Who was it!?" Dawnfeather raced up to Sunpaw, eyes wide. "I-I... can't..." The apprentice collapsed, chest heaving as he tried to gulp in air from his long run.

"Hey, hey, Dawn, calm down. Step back and let him breath." Flamelight instructed, herding the white-and-black she-cat away. Dustpelt hurried over to his son, smoothing his fur down and cleaning it of brambles with his tongue.

"I have to go see!" Dawnfeather gasped, whirling and heading for the entrance. "Dawnfeather! I'm sure Icestrike's fine. He's a grown tom now, he will be fine." Mudpelt soothed, whispering to Flamelight to get a poppyseed or two.

"Can you promise me that? Can you promise me that Icestrike will be fine?" Dawnfeather asked, tears in her eyes.

Mudpelt sighed, wrapping his tail around Dawnfeather. "No. No I can't promise that. But just so you know; if it is Icestrike, I will be here for you, I **promise."**

Dawnfeather shivered, twining her tail with his. "Dawnfeather."

She looked over to Sunpaw. "Yes?"

"I can tell you what happened."

"Do you remember who it was though?"

"Yes. It was Icestrike."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: SUPRISE! DIDN'T THINK I'D KILL OFF ONE OF MY OCS NOW, DID YOU?! :D Well, with him being actually dead or not... you'll just have to wait and see... Muhahahahaa...**

 **1: Mudpelt being slightly confused and grouchy when he wakes up is actually in reference to me. When I wake up I am grouchy and REALLY confused. One time, I looked at my alarm clock, and thought I was late for school, but my mind had just switched the numbers around. I had actually woken up early. XD**

 **2: Longtail's blindness really confused me at first. I hadn't read Firestar's Quest yet, so when they started out the next series with him being blind, I was like, WUTT?! So after much research, I found out how; so here's how if you don't already know; He was chasing a rabbit, but it turned around and clawed his eyes with its dirty claws. They became infected, and he lost his sight. The End. Jk. But that was how he became blind.**

 **So, hope you've enjoyed this rather upsetting chapter! :D**

 **Also, whenever I right my stories, I listen to this::** **4 hours Peaceful & Relaxing Instrumental Music-Long Playlist**

 **It really helps. It helps me focus, and kinda fits the story. When I was writing Icestrike's accident, it was playing that sad-but-inspiring music. Ya know?**

 **'Till next time, and may StarClan guide your path!**


	23. Chapter 22: Of StarClan and rogues

**A/N: No reviews this chappie... maybe I have stunned my readers with the last chapter XD**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

"We need to move Icestrike once I stabilise him! It's too open out here; we're open to attack from ShadowClan or rogues or monsters again." Cinderpelt was meowing, spreading the last of the cobwebs over Icestrike's wounds.

Birdpaw nodded numbly, handing over the last of the herbs to Cinderpelt as she stared at her brother in shock. _H-How could this have happened?! Why, Icestrike? Why!?_

"Get some more warriors out here!" Cinderpelt snapped at Sunpaw, who had just run back from ThunderClan camp.

He moaned, turning around slowly and beginning his run back.

"Ok, Cloudtail, Greystripe, Brackenfur, come over here and help me slide Icestrike onto this bark." She motioned with her tail to a large piece of bark Longtail had brought. "Skysong, you walk ahead and make sure there's no large sticks or rock in the way of the warriors. Longtail, get up here and help!"

The four warriors picked up the limp tom, Longtail grunting softly under the weight.

Cinderpelt nudged Birdpaw, following the warriors as they carried their delicate cargo across the forest floor.

 **"** How are you staying so calm, Cinderpelt?" Birdpaw asked quietly, blue eyes wide.

"You suppress your emotions until later. Right now, Icestrike needs you."

Birdpaw nodded, staring at the dirt that she walked over. _What will mom say?_

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

"How did this happen?!" Dawnfeather raced to her son's side, caressing his rumpled, stained fur with a pink tongue.

"He was hit by a monster." Skysong said quietly, eyes full of sorrow. Dawnfeather's tears dripped onto Icestrike's fur, and Mudpelt pulled her back, well aware of the whispers from the other cats.

"Dawn, Dawn, listen to me. You have to get ahold of yourself. Now's not the time to make a scene."

"Make a scene? MAKE A SCENE?!" Dawnfeather whirled, fur raised. "This is MY SON, we're talking about! I've already lost ONE kit, and I don't want to lose another!"

Mudpelt lowered his ears sadly, deep blue eyes full of sadness. "I know, Dawnfeather, but crying over him won't help." He stepped forward. "Let the medecine cats do their thing. Come. Eat some freshkill. You'll need your strength."

Dawnfeather nodded, following her mate to the freshkill pile.

 _My son... I don't want to lose you too! Stay with me..._ _ **(1)**_

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Icestrike snapped awake, leaping to his feet.

"W-What?! Where am I?" He gazed around the silent meadow. It was night, and the stars shone down brightly. A soft breeze slipped through the grasses, tickling his ears.

"Anycat there?" His voice seemed to echo, and he shivered as the breeze grew into a sharp wind.

He gazed up at the bright stars, narrowing his eyes. _Are they... getting closer?!_

Indeed they were. The stars hurtled out of the sky, landing on the earth in small, bright explosions. Wherever a star landed, a pod of flames burned white-blue. The flames in each pod slowly died away, revealing a starry-coated cat.

 **"** StarClan..." Icestrike whispered in awe, fur raised.

 **"Greetings, Icestrike, son of Scourge."** The cats all spoke at once, and their eyes glowed eerily. **"We have been watching you."**

"Wait... you're not StarClan, are you?" Icestrike stepped back warily. **"No. But we do know of this StarClan you speak of. We see them often, roaming the skies."**

"Well, then, who are you?"

 **"We are the spirits of the cats who have died not believing in StarClan."**

Icestrike curled his tail uncomfortably around his paws. "What are you doing talking to me, then?"

 **"You were born to a rogue mother and father. You grew up not believing in StarClan for a majority of your kithood. Thus, we came to speak with you."**

"Am I... dead?" Icestrike didn't want to say it.

 **"You are on the brink of death. It is your choice to join us, or stay in your mortal body, where, if you survive, will most likely be blind."**

Icestrike gulped. "Blind? How will I fight, how will I hunt?..."

 **"You won't."**

His fur spiked again in agitation. "But, my mother and sister... they'll be really sad... and I can't leave them, or Tawnypelt."

 **"It is your choice."**

"Let me think about it."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: Ya know,Erin Hunter never really did address what happens to kittypets and rogues when they die.. they don't believe in StarClan, so they certainly don't end up there, and I don't see why they'd end up in the Dark Forest...**

 **(1): Stay with me: A reference to the Warrior M.A.P., Stay With Me.**

 **Please, Read and Review!**

 **May StarClan guide your path!**


	24. Chapter 23: Pyschic

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS SO MUCH THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! :D**

 **P.S. Can someone PLEASE tell me how to do those LOVELY solid line breaks that kinda fade at the ends?... XD I STILL haven't figured it out yet... Halp...**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Icestrike felt his fur prick uncomfortably as yet another cat floated silently past him. They had been doing that for the past while, as if checking on him, but he didn't like it.

 _I can't leave my mother or sister... Dawn wouldn't be able to handle losing another kit, would she? She has Mudpelt now, right?_

 _But Tawnypelt... I'd miss her so... She'd end up in StarClan, right? So I'd see her then... but... what if she gets another mate by then?!_

Icestrike jumped as a younger looking cat halted in front of him, freezing air washing over him. "Yes?"

 **"Have you decided yet, Icestrike, Son of Scourge?"**

"Yes! No! I don't know... maybe?" He hated this. "Can I ask you a question first?"

 **"Of course."**

"Who are you? What do you call this place? Why am I here?"

 **"I am Protos, the First of the Star Dwellers. We call this place the Place Of No Stars. You are here because you belong to us. You started out not believing in StarClan, thinking instead of the tales of the Clans being simply made-up tales. Your father was the same, as was your mother for a long time. Thus, you belong to us."**

Icestrike was takenaback. "W-What? I don't belong to you!"

 **"You do."** Protos floated in place, calmly watching him.

"I have made my decision then. I am leaving, going back to my body. Blind or not, I am NOT leaving my family!"

 **"Of course. I shall summon the others-"**

"Wait. What else am I here for?" Icestrike waited expectantly.

Protos looked about, whiskers twitching as if thinking hard. **"We are in need of a... heir. The Star Dwellers are fading as we grow older, and we need a heir to carry us with them until we find a new place to draw energy from. We were drawing energy from the Moonstone, as StarClan calls it, until StarClan first came to us. They were much weaker then, but through cunning they managed to drive us off. The Moonstone is now no longer feeding us; it is now feeding StarClan."**

"But... How will I, a mixed blood, carry an entire Clan away?!" Confused, Icestrike roughlylicked his chest fur that had fluffed up.

 **"In your soul. You are a strong young individual, and will be able to handle the pyschic weight."**

Icestrike thought it over quickly. _These cats... there's no telling what they'll do once they're out of... wherever this is... can I really trust them? But then again, I can't live with myself knowing I let an ENTIRE Clan die out when I could have saved them!_

"I'll do it." He said tiredly.

 **"Good. Come."**

Protos floated up and down happily, leading him to where everycat was gathered. They didn't ask any questions, but instead gathered in a circle around Icestrike. They stared at him eerily.

"Ummm..." Icestrike looked around. He blinked. His vision was getting blurry. The cats around him blurred, elongating and stretching as they slid toward him through the air. Their glowing eyes swirled about them, and then the first cat struck.

It was like being impaled on a sharp stick while have ShadowClan rake their claws through his brain as a monster was running him over, all at once.

He screamed, sinking his claws into the grass and dirt beneath him, tearing up great chunks. He could barelysee now, and the pain was almost too much for him to bear.

Suddenly, he heard Tawnypelt. _"No! Icestrike! Stay with me, you can fight this!"_

He pushed against the pain, and a few yowls from the Star Dwellers was heard. The pain grew sharper, and he stopped. But it still felt like it was stabbing through him. He tried to relax, accepting what was happening... The last cat plunged into him, and he fell unconscious.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Dawnfeather slept beside Icestrike, sides rising and falling in tandem with her son's.

He kicked her side, and she grunted. "Mudpelt, if you're gonna do that again go-" She gasped, shooting upright.

"Cinderpelt!" She called, noting her son's face. It was grimaced in pain. He was literally trembling, as if in great pain.

The grey medecine cat hurried over, shock evident in her blue eyes. "Get some poppy seeds, Birdpaw!"

The black she-cat obeyed her mentor quickly, bringing the seeds right to her.

"Get him to eat these." Cinderpelt order, beginning to knead Icestrike's tense muscles expertly.

Dawnfeather blinked tears back and stuffed the seeds down his throat, wincing when he yowled with pain. He convulsed, claws unsheathing and deeply scratching Dawnfeather's side.

"Get back!" Cinderpelt yowled, leaping over Icestrike's flailing limbs. His yowls pierced the camp, and cats began to gather around the entrance. "Leave! All of you!" Cinderpelt screeched, ushering Tawnypelt inside.

"No!" Tawnypelt raced to his side, unmindful of the claws. "Icestrike! Stay with me, you can fight this!" She called, pressing against his side.

He went stiff, then limp. He sighed, opening his cloudy blue eyes. "Tawnypelt?" He collapsed into unconsciousness.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: Ahhh! Poor Icestrike! And what do you think of the Star Dwellers? Last chapter I didn't know what to calll them, so I brain-stormed while trying to fall asleep, then I was like, AHHA! I blinded myself by flicking my lamp on XD**

 **May StarClan guide your path!**


	25. Chapter 24: Inside

**A/N: PLEASE review! I love getting them! :D**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

~TIMESKIP: 1 MONTH, 2 SKIRMASHES WITH BLOODCLAN LATER~

Dawnfeather licked Icestrike's fur smooth where he had been turned over. He hadn't woken up much in the last month, only to eat and drink a little before passing out or falling asleep again.

His eyes were filmed over, and Cinderpelt had said he would be blind even after his wounds had healed.

But even though he was 'blind' he seemed to know where they were, meeting their eyes with his. She knew that he would have a vague sense of where everycat would be, with his hearing and all, but the way he was... it was uncanny.

Dawnfeather licked the last tuft of fur down, curling up beside him. Her black paws and tail contrasted sharply against his all-white fur. She sighed. Would he wake up soon?

As if woken by her thoughts, Icestrike jerked awake. His unseeing eyes sought hers out, and he sighed. "Mom. How long?..."

"A moon. We've been so worried. How do you feel?" She washed his face gently. "Fine."

He sat up shakily, and Dawnfeather took a moment to poke her head out of the den and call for Cinderpelt.

The medecine cat limped over hurriedly from where she had been finishing off a vole.

"Okay, Icestrike, can you stand for me?" She asked, paying close attention to his large wound that snaked down from his left eye, along his neck, to where it wrapped around his shoulder.

He stood, but no blood seeped out of the pink wound. "Good, good, it's healing nicely. You can walk around the camp, but NO extreme movements. But before you go, I need to check some more things. Dawnfeather, why don't you go get some food for you both? And get Tawnypelt while you are at it."

"Of course." The white and black she-cat padded out of the medecine cat den, flicking her tail softly as she surveyed the camp for Tawnypelt.

She spotted the young tortoiseshelle entering the camp, two mice dangling from her jaws. When Tawnypelt spotted Dawnfeather heading for her, she tossed her mice carelessly onto the freshkill pile and raced over. "Is Icestrike okay?" She asked, sighing when Dawnfeather nodded.

Dawnfeather stopped to grab a mouse and a bird on the way back to the medecine cat den.

Tawnypelt was washing Icestrike's ears.

Dawnfeather laid the mouse in front of her son, picking the feathers off her bird. She had just bit into the bird when a squeal made her wince. Birdpaw hurtled over her, nearly slamming into Cinderpelt.

Birdpaw skidded to a halt in front of her brother. "Ice! You're all right! Thank StarClan!" She nuzzled his broad chest, squashing his mouse with her paws.

"Birdpaw! Get off Icestrike's mouse, that's his first full meal since... since he got hurt." Dawnfeather said gently, pushing her happy daughter back with her tail.

"Sorry. I'm just happy he's awake." Birdpaw brushed most of the dust off the mouse, moving back so Icestrike could get to it.

"I am too."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Icestrike looked around the medecine cat den, taking in the strange sight before him. He could see, but not like he used to. Everything was outlined with silver threads, the cats' eyes glowing whatever color they were.

He flexed his paw, sliding his claws in and out.

 _Is... is this the Star Dwellers' doing?_ He wondered, nearly shrieking out loud when a voice answered him.

 _ **"Yes, it is our doing."**_

 _Are you inside my head?!_ Icestrike wondered bewilderedly, ignoring the concerned looks Dawnfeather gave him.

 _ **"Of course. You agreed to take us to a new place, so we had to travel inside you. StarClan has entrapped us in our own territory."**_

 _Will it be... permanent?_

 _ **"No. You ARE going to find us a new place after all. We will leave you then."**_

 _Oh... okay then, that's a relief._

 _ **"Why? Do you not enjoy our presence?"**_

 _I DO like my privacy, but I suppose I brought this upon myself._

 _ **"Indeed."**_

 _Great._

 _Just great._

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: SORRY FOR THIS HORRIBLY SHORT CHAPTER! We've been really busy, so I had to hastily write this chapter out. EXPECT A LONGER CHAPTER FOR EACH OF MY STORIES NEXT WEEK.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please, review!**

 **~Jinx - May StarClan light your path!**


	26. Chapter 25: Tears

**A/N: This is soon, correct? :P**

 **Swirlspot: Yas, thanks to the Star Dwellers... hehe, I need ta tie these threads up! And the Clans won't move. Scourge isn't behind the rouges, and the Star Dwellers don't get involved with anything really. :)**

 **~*O*~-ineedtogetadifferentlinebreak~*O*~-~*O*~**

Dawnfeather inhaled deeply, instantly noticing the sharp, unpleasant scent of BloodClan. She hissed a warning to the rest of their patrol, crouching a bit lower on the forest floor.

 _So soon? StarClan, why?!_

She spotted a dark shape sliding through the tangled weeds. Yowling, she flung herself onto the intruder, slashing madly at its pelt. The BloodClanner hissed, thrashing under her until it heaved up and threw her off.

She landed with a grunt, rolling away from the BloodClanner's slashing paws, regaining her breathe and leaping once more at the dark brown cat.

Dawnfeather was dimly aware of the rest of her patrol battling with other BloodClanners, but she focused on her opponent.

Crouching low, she leaned sideways, feigning leaping that way. She used her claws to dig deep into the forest floor, catapulting herself over the cat and landing behind him, slicing his left leg's tendon.

It sagged weakly, unusable. The cat snarled, spit spraying in her face. She hissed back, circling the heavily wounded enemy.

A heavy weight smacked into her from behind, bowling her into the BloodClanner. She yowled in suprise, struggling underneath the weight of the brown cat.

He chuckled darkly, slicing anything he could reach with his claws. Dawnfeather managed to push him off, glancing back to see who had pushed her. The large grey rouge slipped through the underbrush, glancing back at her to give her a wink. A light grey cat with a blue collar in the throes of death lay behind him as well.

 _Who is this cat?!_ Dawnfeather wondered, slipping back into the fight. The BloodClanner seemed astonished as well, and only half-heartedly jabbed at her. She snagged his ratty collar with her claws, yanking his head down and exposing the back of his neck for a killing bite.

A squeal caught her attention. Thornpaw was attempting to defend herself against two larger cats. Blood was running from numerous wounds, and her mentor Spiderleg was trying to reach her, but was occupied by a huge black cat.

"Thornpaw!" Dawnfeather called, aiming for the tendons once more. She cut two, one on each cat. They whirled on her, allowing Thornpaw to head for camp for backup.

"Just leave us alone!" She hissed, eyeing the two cats circling her. One chuckled. "I don't think so!" She leaped at Dawnfeather, managing to cut her foreleg, despite having a useless leg.

 _I need to get rid of at least one of these!_ Dawnfeather thought, slashing one across the eye. Distracted by the first, the second slammed into her side, holding her down while the other clawed for her throat.

 _StarClan... I can't leave my kits, Mudpelt! They need me!_ As if answering her prayer, Spiderleg knocked over the cat clawing at her, swiftly dispatching it. He leaped at the cat holding Dawnfeather down, but he retreated as best he could.

"Thanks." Dawnfeather said softly, licking the worst of her wounds. "Don't mention it." Spiderleg said briefly. "Those were some unique fighting moves. BloodClan?"

Dawnfeather nodded in acknowledgement.

"Any losses?" Spiderleg called, stepping over her tail. "No!" Came the reply. "But Cloudtail's bleeding pretty bad!"

Dawnfeather sighed. _Will this ever end?_ She joined the weary patrol, running instantly into the backup cats. "Looks like we missed it." Sunpaw squeaked, twitching his whiskers. _No duh._ Dawnfeather thought irritably, before breathing another sigh.

"We'll take over the rest of the patrol, you go back to camp to get fixed up." Greystripe said, looking at each wounded cat.

They nodded, starting for camp. Dawnfeather fell behind slightly, steps heavy with exhaustion.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Icestrike watched the camp. It was busy, with the new patrol coming in all battered and bloody. He had, of course, checked on Dawnfeather, and she was currently receiving Birdpaw and Cinderpelt's good care.

His eyes journeyed across camp, following Firestar as he headed for High Rock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather at High Rock!" He yowled, tail curling up behind him.

Icestrike joined the crowd of cats, clouded blue eyes looking at his leader expectantly. "This night it's Gathering, and I expect BloodClan to make another appearance. But they might also attack our camps. So I shall leave some of my best warriors here to guard. "

Icestrike sighed. He would be left here. Of course. He was 'blind' now, so he wouldn't go to the Gathering, would he?

"-Sunpaw, Cloudtail, and Icestrike shall go with me to the Gathering." Firestar finished.

Icestrike gaped in astonishment. "M-Me?"

"Of course." Firestar nodded, waving his tail to dismiss the gathered cats.

Icestrike wove his way through the crowd, meeting Firestar at the foot of the High Rock. "Firestar, why did you ask me? I'm basically blind!"

The ginger leader blinked at him. "Are you?" He walked away, leaving Icestrike to wonder about him. _Surely, he doesn't know? How would he know?!_

 _ **It is most likely that he merely observed you joining the cats at the foot of High Rock, and when you walked to meet him, that you did not bump into anyone. He is a wise leader.**_

 _Of course! How could I have thought Firestar to be so dim?_

He purred to himself, noting the weird look a passing apprentice gave him. "Hi Lightpaw." He said, grinning at her startled expression. "How did you know it was me?" She asked, eyeing him quizzically.

"Maybe I'm not as blind as you think." He winked at her. She gasped and hurried away, fur fluffed with unease.

 _ **Behind you.**_

Icestrike jumped at the sudden voice, but looked behind him in time to spot Frogspot smack full-tilt into him. "Ow! Sor-Oh. Watch where you're going, BloodClanner!" He snarled, shaking sand out of his yellow coat.

Icestrike shrugged. "I'm blind, remember?"

Frogspot's face collapsed into apology. "Oh! Then, uh, don't sit in the middle of the camp then!"

The yellow warrior hurried away, not knowing Icestrike knew he didn't mean it. _**Is your whole Clan like this?**_

 _No. But a lot are. It's hard._

 _ **But you have us.**_

Many voices rang out in agreement inside his head, and he winced. _Not so many, guys. It hurts._

 _ **Our apologies.**_

Once again, they all spoke at once, causing Icestrike to wince again.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Dawnfeather yawned, kneading the soft grass and moss of her nest with her slim black paws. The day had been long, filled with hunting, and now she was ready for a good long sleep. The sun had sunk below the treetops a long time ago, but it was only now falling completely dark.

Crickets sang noisily, and a few cats where still talking in the camp.

She curled up in a loose ball, mindful of her injuries. The cats had already left for the Gathering, so she slept in a relatively empty den that night.

Her light blue eyes closed, and she slipped into a dream.

 _Scourge stood over her, grinning evilly. He had grown many times his normal, small height, and now he held her down easily with one paw._

 _"Dawn... my little nightmare..." He said, his voice echoed by a female cat's voice. "Won't you join me once more? Back to the safety of a large, POWERFUL Clan? No more insults, no more glares, no more critizing for your background."_

 _He let her up, and she tried to run, but there was no place to go. Scourge was everywhere. His eyes filled the sky, and his voice made the grass tremble. "And if you bring our kits back to me, I'll let the past be in the past!"_

 _"Y-you killed my daughter!" She choked out, covering her head with her paws. "Minor details!" Giant Scourge laughed, sharp teeth glinting menacingly. "Just come back, Dawn, COME BACK!"_

 _"Never!" She yowled, wincing as his eyes glowed red. "Then you shall perish, along with the Clans, and your kits!"_

 _His large paw swiped at her, and she felt his claws rip into her fur._

With a scream, she leaped up, fur fluffed in all directions. The warriors that were left in the den hissed irritably at her, turning around and quickly falling back asleep.

Tears falling silently, Dawnfeather raced for the dirtplace. She leaped over the low wall, ignoring the pricking brambles in her coat.

She only stopped when her paws splashed into the river. She sobbed, tears mingling with the clear water. "StarClan! I can't go through with this! I can't stay! I have to take my kits and leave!"

The clouds over the moon slowly drifted back, letting the silver rays brush her coat gently. A starry, light grey and black cat materilized over the water, walking on air as she approached Dawnfeather.

"Don't cry." The soft voice spoke gently into her black ear, effectively silencing Dawnfeather's sobs. "Life may be hard, but it can only get better."

"Really? Can it? My kits could die, Mudpelt could die, I could be crippled, unable to help my Clan!" Dawnfeather hissed bitterly, looking at her reflection.

"Dawn." The starry cat's firm voice made Dawnfeather look up into her green eyes. "Don't. Try your hardest, be your best!"

"My life has hardly ever had a good moment!" Dawnfeather said, returning her gaze to the water. "Now I'm being plagued by Scourge, both in my awake life and my sleeping!"

"Your life started good, even though I had to take you from your real home."

"How would you know it started goo-wait, YOU had to take me? What real home?!" Dawnfeather stood, tail lashing anxiously.

"I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you this. I am your mother **(1)** and you came from the Clans originally. And, you will make it through to see the end of the battle."

"But, you're my MOTHER!" Dawnfeather said, eyes darting frantically over her mother's face. "How can that be!? What Clan am I from?"

"Dawn... I love you, I never meant for it to be this way." The starry cat began to fade, and Dawnfeather yowled frantically. "What's your name at least? And why did you leave me?!"

"Dawn... remember..."

The cat completely disappeared, and Dawnfeather began to cry again. _No! Get ahold of yourself, Dawn! Stop crying! That's for kits!_

She wiped her tears away, roughly licking her fur into place. She turned and headed back for camp, returning in the way she went out.

 _Mental note to Firestar; dirtplace wall needs heightening._

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: Lol.**

 **(1): LUKE. I AM YOUR FATHER! (Dun dun duh!...)**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	27. Chapter 26: Voices

**A/N: This story will hopefully (But it probably won't :P) end around 40 some chapters, maybe 35... idk... there will probably be a sequel, but I haven't figured out who it's gonna be about, what the title's gonna be, and, ya...**

 **We'll work on that when we get to the end. ;)**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 _"I don't like this..."_

 _"BloodClan's getting bolder..."_

 _"It's coming..."_

 _"Coming..."_

 _"Run or fight..."_

 _"Run..."_

Dawnfeather jerked awake, blinking her blue eyes slowly. What was that? She looked around the warrior's den. Everycat was sleeping. She carefully stepped over Mudpelt's sleeping form, poking her head outside the den.

The camp was empty save for two sentries. Dawnfeather quietly padded over to the first one. "Brackenfur. Has anycat been walking around for the past while?"

The older tom looked at her curiously. "Just you. Why?"

"I thought I heard voices."

Brackenfur looked around. "Maybe they were outside the camp walls?"

Dawnfeather shook her head. "No. It wasn't that. It was coming from the camp... somewhere."

"I'll look into it later. Go to bed for now."

Dawnfeather uneasily shook her white coat out before laying down beside Mudpelt. He mumbled in his sleep, turning over and wrapping a light brown paw around her neck.

She sighed, falling back asleep.

-Timeskip: Next early afternoon-

The Clan leaders had gathered together once more at Fourtrees. Scourge had called for battle once more. The crazed BloodClan leader had sworn that the Clans would fall, with or without any other cat's help.

"We have to band together once more. It's how we defeated BloodClan before, and we'll do it again the same way."

"We should do it quickly as well. Scourge might begin attacking each Clan individually, and take us out one by one."

"Agreed."

"Maybe we should all go and attack HIS camp."

"Despite all Clans banding together, I don't think we'll have enough cats this time around. You saw how big BloodClan is now."

-Medecine cat's den; ThunderClan-

Icestrike paced nervously, picking up on the nervous energy the cats were emmitting. He smelled Firestar entering the camp with his group of warriors, and hurried out to hear what he had to say.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather at High Rock!" The ginger leader yowled. "Scourge has challenged us once and for all. Meet tomorrow at Fourtrees to battle for the final time, or he will begin taking the Clans out one by one."

Gasps and a few wails rent the air. "Practice hard, because tomorrow we're going to battle BloodClan!"

The cats quickly dispersed, the mentors taking their apprentices to practice again in the sandpit, while the queens hustled their kits into the nursery from their watching positions near the entrance of the nursery.

"Firestar. This isn't good. I don't know if we're ready for another battle against BloodClan." Greystripe said quietly.

"I know. But we have to."

"We could always flee..."

"Never. Ask StarClan to help; it's our only hope."

"Yes Firestar."

"Greystripe. One more thing." The two cats put their heads together and Firestar lowered his voice. "We need the elders, queens, and kits to leave the camps and hide somewhere else in case we lose."

Icestrike gulped. They had to win, right?

Greystripe seemed to have the same thoughts. "I will send out two cats to search for-" "I have already found a place."

Icestrike stood, suddenly realizing what had happened. He had heard Firestar and Greystripe whispering _from across the camp!_

 _What?!... That's not possible!_

 _ **Is it?**_

 _I should have known... but how can YOU guys enhance my hearing like that?_

 _ **It is simple. We can, for a short amount of time, exit your body. But what we see and hear, you could as well.**_

 _But... I didn't see anything else different._

 _ **That is because your eyes were open. You need to close them to see.**_

 _That... makes a strange amount of sense._

 _ **Would you like to try it now?**_

 _Sure. It will probably be helpful to use it in the battle._

Icestrike felt a shiver run over him, and he realized a Star Dweller was hovering ahead of him. He could see the barest outline of a floating cat.

Closing his eyes, he waited. _I still can't see anything._

 _ **Reach out with your mind, find the Dweller's mind with your own and connect.**_

Icestrike tried, envisioning reaching out with his head and connecting it to another cat's head.

Nothing happened. He scowled, opening his eyes. "This isn't working."

 _ **You are not reaching out.**_

 _Yes I am!_

 _ **Try envisioning a paw.**_

Icestrike closed his eyes again, breathing in deeply. He mentally reached out with his paw, finding the Star Dweller floating in front of him. He placed his paw on it's chest, and felt something there. He unsheathed his claws to grab it, then-

"Icestrike!" The white tom jerked, opening his eyes and losing his concentration. "What?" He snapped.

Birdpaw stopped. "I was just checking if you were all right. You were sitting there, really still for a long time."

Icestrike mumbled a 'sorry' as he glanced up at the sun. The sun was outlined in glowing yellow threads, and was directly above him. He had started with the sun farther to his left. _There's gotta be a faster way to do that._

He thought, whisking his tail around his paws.

 _ **There is not.**_

He jumped at the sudden voice, hoping no one saw him.

 _Fox dung._

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Dawnfeather looked up from talking with Flamelight, noticing him sitting in front of the medecine cat's den.

He was strangely still, completly unmoving.

 _Now that I think about it, he's been sitting like that for all morning._

Uneasy, Dawnfeather motioned Birdpaw over with her tail. "Is Icestrike okay?"

Birdpaw looked at her brother. "I think so. I think he's soaking up the sun."

Dawnfeather frowned. "Maybe you should look at his wounds again then? Make sure they're not infected?"

"Of course!"

Dawnfeather watched her daughter go, smiling softly before turning back to Flamelight.

"As I was saying..."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: Now that I think about it, this story will probably barely make it to 30 chapters. :P**

 **Also, I was thinking of making a 'novella' about Icestrike when he goes to find a new place for the Star Dwellers.**

 **After all, I can't really just put that in the middle of meh story now, can I? It IS about Dawn, after all... :D**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	28. Chapter 27: Clarity

**A/N:**

 **Swirlspot: Did I say Thornpaw was a girl? I thought I typed boy... I'll have to go back and fix that. Not sure what i was thinking XD I'll compile a complete Clanner list with everycat on it, who's their relations, who is mentoring who, and all that jazz... :D  
I was also tossing the idea around of just making Icestrike's journey the sequel, but I thought maybe it could be about... should I say? It'll be a secret for now, I don't want to say it here in case some people don't want spoilers :D And, no, I didn't originally plan for the Dwellers to 'connect' with Icestrike, I was just kinda like, AHHA! What a great idea! So I put it in.**

 **Guest: Glad ya love it! There's a pretty good chance there will be a sequel, I just gotta decide if it's going to be about THEM or somecat else. :) Not much more light will be shed on Dawn's past, but her parents may (or may not) appear again. And, they aren't in StarClan, but they aren't a Dweller either. They're kinda like Barley and Ravenpaw. Loners of the stars.**

* * *

Dawnfeather finished the travelling herbs Cinderpelt had given her, watching as Birdpaw handed two more packets of travelling herbs to an apprentice and warrior. The two cats began eating the herbs, not acknowledging Birdpaw in any way.

The small black and white cat simply moved on, blue eyes sparkling with sadness.

Dawnfeather felt a pang of sorrow in her heart. _Why did it have to be this way?_ She wondered, joining Mudpelt near Icestrike. The three watched the Clan for a bit, before Firestar leaped to the top of High Rock. "Cats of ThunderClan, today, we battle for our homes and families once more!"

There were cheers, as well as a few hisses, aimed at BloodClan.

"ThunderClan, let's go fight BloodClan!" Firestar leaped off the rock, leading the Clan into battle. The ones that stayed behind to guard the camp immediately began herding the queens and kits into the nursery, while Birdpaw, who had remained behind, took the remaining travelling herbs to the queens.

Dawnfeather ran alongside her mate and Icestrike, who was keeping up quiet well. They weren't going very fast, however, not wanting to arrive to battle only to be tired. They scented the rest of the Clans before hearing or seeing them. Bursting into the clearing, they were startled at the abnormal silence.

Scourge stood atop the rock, staring down at the gathered Clans, a smirk upon his face. "I assume it's battle time?" He said, teeth glinting. "Of course!" Firestar shouted grimly, from where he stood beside the three other Clan leaders.

"Why is BloodClan smaller than they were before?" Icestrike asked quietly, and with a jolt, Dawnfeather realised he was right. "Some are missing..." She murmured, fur rising anxiously.

"We need to tell Firestar!" Mudpelt whispered, dark blue eyes wide. "They could be behind us, ready to attack at all sides!" Icestrike's fur raised, making him look twice his size. "There are a ring of cats surrounding us, but that's it. The Dwe- Uh, I'm scenting the wind to see if there's anymore anywhere else."

Dawnfeather glanced from Icestrike to Mudpelt. "Okay, Mudpelt, you try to get to Firestar before the fighting starts." As the chocolate warrior hurried off, Dawnfeather turned to Icestrike. "I know this isn't the time, but there's no way you could have scented those cats. The wind is blowing towards them."

Icestrike looked guilty. "I may or may not have-" Yowls interrupted his sentence, for the waiting Clans had exploded into battle, claws and fur flying. Dawnfeather leaped into the fray, slashing anycat who didn't have a familiar Clan scent. She ignored the wounds she aquired, instead focusing on getting to Scourge. _I need to kill him. Without him, BloodClan will fall, just like..._ She swallowed, remembering her fear and horror that day. _Just like before. When i saved his life._

A large, grey tom with green eyes and a large scar suddenly appeared in front of her. _"You!"_ She hissed, surprised at his appearance. "You're in BLOODCLAN?!"

"No. I'm with another Clan entirely!" He leaped over her head in a amazing jump, disappearing into the battle. Confused, Dawnfeather merely shook her head and continued. Ducking, slashing, biting, clawing.

Icestrike suddenly appeared beside her. Annoyed at all the sudden appearances and disappearances, Dawnfeather snarled. "What?!" "I-It's really, really bad! BloodClan! The reason they're so small! It's not because of them surrounding us! It's because they split in half _to attack our camps"_

Fear ran through her like a lightning bolt. "Birdpaw!" She breathed, zipping off into the crowd.

"I must get to Birdpaw!"

* * *

Icestrike felt as if he was swimming underwater. His mother's terrified face when he had told her the news had made it even more real. _I should tell Mudpelt and Firestar..._ He thought slowly, shaking the blood that was dripping into his eye away.

 ** _Another scout has returned._** Protos' voice echoed hollowy in his head. **_It is not good. The ShadowClanners are being overwhelmed, and WindClan's camps have already been breached, but the cats there were only the three warriors left to guard it. They are dead. Currently, two groups of BloodClanners are heading away, one for RiverClan and one for ThunderClan._**

 _I... I should help the camps._ Icestrike thought, knocking a cat over with his shoulder. He ripped at it's stomach,ignoring the stench of blood and the cat's screams.

 _ **Behind you.**_

Protos' voice distracted him, and he was leaped on from behind, claws digging deep into his shoulders. He yowled, staggering under the weight. _**Roll forwards.**_

He obeyed, crushing the cat beneath him.

 ** _We must connect. You cannot go on like this. I will be able to take some of your pain._** "I-I can't." Icestrike said, leaping into the underbrush to avoid three BloodClanners.

Protesting, Icestrike turned to join the battle once more, but a resounding **_CRACK!_** In his mind made him go limp.

 ** _Now, do as I taught you._** Protos instructed, materilizing in front of Icestrike's filmed over eyes. Closing his eyes, Icestrike envisioned reaching a paw out. He couldn't find Protos, however, and he growled in frustration.

 _ **Calm down. Focus.**_ Sighing, Icestrike tried again. This time his paw hit Protos' leg, and from there he found the orb. He grasped it, and there was a light _Crack!_ and the world flooded with clarity.

The trees, grass, and bushes were outlined in thick, gold and green threads, each leaf lined with clarity. The dirt, sky and clouds were outlined in a soft yellow, mixed with a deep amber. Through the bushed he could see the fighting cats, each Clanner being outlined in their own threads. BloodClan was outlined in a deep-red and black, while ThunderClan was outlined in dark blue and gold, RiverClan being light blue and white, and WindClan being in light green, blue, and white.

 _There's no ShadowClan!_ Angered at the revelation, Icestrike bounded back into the battle, searching for Firestar. He could single out a single cat in the battle simply by noise, and he found Firestar in that way, fighting two large BloodClanners. Icestrike leaped to help, but he was too late. Firestar's throat was slashed, and he convulsed on the ground for a moment before going limp.

Firestar was dead.

* * *

A/N: **Not that big of a cliffy, I know, because we all know the Clan leaders have nine lives each, so yeah... :P but I want to draw this battle out a bit more.**

 **Yeah...**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	29. Chapter 28: Trail of Tears

**A/N: There should be three or so more chapters after this one... it all depends, really!**

 **Guest: There's more for this story, but if you mean more stories, well, idk yet. :P**

* * *

Dawnfeather barged through the tangled underbrush, the sounds of battle fading behind her. Her breath came in quick pants, and she slipped on a large patch of smooth lichen.

Snarling, she stood, shaking her fur, sending dirt flying. Dawnfeather leaped into a run again, running through a familiar patch of ferns. _The camp is just ahead!_ She noticed a dark shape out of the corner of her eye. The shadow leaped onto her, grinding her face into the mulch. Claws pricked into her sides, and she kicked furiously, dislodging the cat.

Stumbling to her feet, she crouched and snarled at the BloodClanner. The enemy cat snarled back, claws reinforced with dog teeth glinting in the sun.

"Get back!" Dawnfeather hissed, backing slowly toward the camp's entrance. It was still quiet a ways away, and if she could only get inside the reinforced tunnel, she'd be safe...

The BloodClanner leaped at her, scoring a hit across her eye. The blood began dripping into her blue eye, and blinded her. Dawnfeather clumsily dodged the next leap, slashing her own mark across the Clanner's flank.

The cat yowled and leaped onto her, and they rolled about, crushing many unfortunate plants. Dawnfeather twisted, shoving the BloodClanner underneath her. The dark cat's hind legs battered her sides, and if they managed to get underneath her, they'd rip her stomach wide open.

Dawnfeather jumped to the side, shaking her head quickly to rid it of the blood that dripped into her eye. The BloodClanner took adventage of that moment and leaped at her, only for Mudpelt to crash out of the bushes and knock it out of the air.

"Come, Dawn, to the camp!" The two ThunderClan cats slipped easily into the tunnel, Mudpelt forcing Dawnfeather ahead of him. The angry BloodClanner leaped onto the tunnel above them, hissing as the thorns impaled his paws.

There was a loud shriek, and something landed on the cat from above. The top part of the tunnel collapsed, and the dried mud and brambles cascaded down onto Mudpelt's back, effectively trapping him in the tunnel.

"Dawnfeather!" He yowled, squirming frantically. The white she-cat skidded to a stop, ignoring the scratching thorns as she turned around to help her mate. "D-Dawn, help!" Mudpelt thrashed, claws knicking her nose. She sat back, eyes wide. "Mudpelt. Mudpelt! Calm. Down." The brown tom stilled, deep blue eyes focusing on her light blue ones.

"I hate small spaces." He whispered, claws sheathing and unsheathing. "I know. Let me try to get you out, okay? Just hold still." Dawnfeather began carefully digging, wincing as the thorns dug into her pads.

Dust and blood mixed, dropping onto Mudpelt head and shoulders. "Dawnfeather. Dawnfeather." He said. "Dawn, you have to stop! You're ruining your paws!"

The white she-cat's paws fell still, tears mingling with the dust. "I can't leave you!" As if contradicting her words, yowling broke out in the camp behind her, telling of the cat fights. "You must." Mudpelt said, bringing his paw up to rest it against Dawnfeather's cheek. "Go, my dream. May StarClan light your path."

Dawnfeather backed out of the tunnel, leaving a trail of tears behind her. She quickly leaped into the closest fight, aiding her Clanmates against the might of BloodClan. _I promise by StarClan,_ She thought, biting a cat throat and tearing it open. _I WILL come back for you, Mudpelt, my precious._

* * *

Icestrike stared with horror down at the prone, stiff body of Firestar. The ThunderClan leader had just lost a life, thanks to two large BloodClanners. Firestar's orange body jerked, and he gasped, green eyes shooting open. Instantly, the two large cats leaped at him, intent on ending the rest of his seven lives. Icestrike leaped forward as well, crouching over the ginger's body.

The two large cats slammed into him, and they rolled away, Icestrike clawing furiously. Firestar pulled himself to his feet, joining Icestrike against the large cats. "We... need to kill them!" Firestar said, ripping tufts of fur out of his opponent.

Icestrike merely nodded, the StarDwellers soft whispers and double vision allowing him to fight better than ever before. The white tom's double vision suddenly went from viewing the BloodClanner, ringed in dark red and black, to a view over the battlefield. Disoriented, Icestrike was distracted long enough for the tom to knock him over and leap at Firestar, who had just dispatched his opponent.

 _What just happened?_ Icestrike asked, connecting with a third Dweller. **_We are scouting the ThunderClan camp. Your mother needs help._**

 _Tell me about it. We ALL need help!_

As if summoned by his thoughts, a group of cats appeared on top of High Rock. A tall, slim, she-cat stood at the head, a large, red-brown tom at her side. "The Wild Ones, ATTACK!" The she-cat yowled, and as one, the group leaped off high rock and into the swarm of battling cats.

Icestrike gaped in awe, watching the she-cat and tom fight in a spectacular duo. _That's... that's amazing! But why is she so familiar?!_

He jolted himself out of his thoughts by a Dweller's vision. The ThunderClan camp was full of fighting cats, and he could see his mother's black and white pelt leaped among the cats. _Where's Mudpelt?_

Icestrike then noticed the tunnel into the camp was caved in, and dread filled him. He raced through the cats, heading for the ThunderClan camp. A Dweller floated just ahead of him, warning him of potentially dangerous objects he could trip upon as he ran. He leaped over the wall, hissing as the thorns dug into his coat and slashed his paws.

Dawnfeather glanced up at him, love in her eyes for a moment before leaping into battle once more.

Her son joined her, and together, they whirled through the camp, stopping in front of the nursery and helping Flamelight as she fended off three BloodClanners at once.

 _StarClan help us all._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the seemingly short chapters, I just want to work out the fight scenes a bit better, and I kinda want to draw this out a bit more. Hope you're as excited for the finale as I am!**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	30. Chapter 29: Family

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WEEK OR SO! I had complications arise.**

 **I bet you're all screaming into your pillows at the wait for this story; well, here's another chapter! It should be around the last in the battle scenes, so it will probably be long. :D**

 **Swirlspot: Maybe... maybe... maybe not... you'll have to wait and see! :D**

 **Without further ado, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Dawnfeather watched as the last BloodClan invader scrambled over the wall, leaving bloody streaks where it had climbed. She was panting hard, blood staining her coat to a light pink. Ignoring her numerous wounds, she entered the nursery. Flamelight, Sandstorm, and Brightheart hissed threateningly at her for a moment, until they realised who it was.

"Everything okay?" Dawnfeather asked, looking at the kits huddled behind a pile that used to be the bedding. "Yes, we're fine. How is it out there?" Sandstorm asked, cleaning a wound along her side.

"I'm not sure. When I left... it didn't look very good for the Clans, I'm afraid. Have any of you seen Birdpaw? She's supposed to be here, helping the wounded." Dawnfeather said worriedly, glancing over her shoulder into the camp.

"I saw her enter the tunnel that exited the camp." Brightheart offered, cleaning the dirt off her one kit. "Thank you. Stay alert though, BloodClan may come back!" The queens nodded, and Dawnfeather slipped from the nursery to find her daughter. Which she did, along with Icestrike, digging Mudpelt free.

Tears welled her eyes, and Dawnfeather touched their backs with her tail gratefully as she joined them. Mudpelt lay on his side, eyes glazed, breathing heavily. Every now and then he would give a twitch, and from the claw marks evident, he had tried to pull himself free.

The tunnel roof rained dust down on them threateningly, and Dawnfeather picked up the pace, yowling when Mudpelt was free. She pulled her mate out from under the dirt, taking in the sight of thorn gashes and previous battle wounds caked with dust.

"Let's get him out of here. This tunnel could collapse at any moment." Icestrike said warningly, hastily shoving his sister and mother and stepfather out. Birdpaw immediately set to checking him, wiping the worst of the dust away before cleaning his wounds. "He's in shock." She announced, gently pushing him into the medecine cat den, where another cat lay on the nest, blood speckling the leaves by his mouth.

Too much dirt and blood covered his pelt for Dawnfeather to tell who it was, but she noticed his wounds were all clean and neatly covered in herbs. _She's so good at this!_

Birdpaw told Mudpelt to lay down on the empty nest nearby, then turned to Dawnfeather and Icestrike. "As much as I'd like you two to stay and be safe, they need you out there. Go save the Clans." Tears welled in the small black she-cat's eyes, and she nuzzled them both. "Mudpelt will be fine." Dawnfeather nodded, pacing quickly from the medecine den.

Clawing her way up the wall, she glanced behind her and saw Icestrike following, expertly placing his paws in small niches to aid his climb. It was almost as if... he could still see! Dawnfeather shook the thought away. _Focus, you can think and wonder about that later. For now, fight!_

* * *

Icestrike ducked under a low hanging branch, skidding to a stop near the clearing where the battle was taking place. "Mom." He stopped Dawnfeather's progress with his tail. "There's another group of cats, they're fighting with us, okay? So watch who you claw. And... the leader... I think she's-" "No time for talking, we have to help!" Dawnfeather interrupted his talk, bounding onto the battlefield.

Icestrike followed, a Dweller whispering soft words to him. **_Over near the large rock. Two BloodClanners have a Clan cat cornered._** _Got it!_ He bounded over, leaping and weaving his way through the tussling cats. He jumped, landing on the nearest BloodClanner, letting the Clan cat take the other.

He clawed at the cat below him, hissing and spitting insults as he went. A good hit smacked into his cheek, and blood sprayed, some getting in his eye. It stung, so he closed it, letting the Dwellers help him.

The BloodClanner gained a few more good hits before he slipped away to find a easier, sighted cat to fight. Several voices suddenly chorused; **_Look out!_** Icestrike whipped around too late. A small, slim black cat landed on him from above, claws ripping into his fur and skin.

He yowled in pain, rolling to try to crush the smaller cat beneath him. The cat slipped off easily, slicing his side wide open. "Join me, Ice, join the winning side!"

Icestrike recognized that voice instantly; "Scourge!" He hissed, and the Dwellers instantly converged on him, keeping an eye out for ambushers while he focused whole-heartedly on his evil father.

"Never! I will stay loyal to my family and Clan!"

"But how useful is a BLIND cat?"

"Useful enough to fight you!"

Scourge hissed spitefully, leaping at his son. "Join me, and I'll let your sister join me as well!"

"Never!" Icestrike grunted as Scourge nearly clawed his throat. "Then you've sealed your whole family's fate!" Scourge proclaimed, crouching low and digging his claws into the soft turf.

Scourge leaped at the white tom, spinning at the last moment to the side and slashing his leg. Icestrike nearly collapsed, but he stiffened his leg, getting a hit of his own in, marring Scourge's near-perfect side.

"For a blind cat, you are a good fighter." Scourge hissed, "But not good enough!"A Dweller alerted Icestrike to Scourge's shift in stance just before he leaped, something Icestrike wouldn't have caught with his current vision. He ducked, twisting as he did and kicking Scourge with his hind leg, knocking him aside. Instantly, Icestrike leaped onto BloodClan's leader, holding the smaller (But not by much) cat down.

"Ice, Ice, Ice... fighting against your father, what would StarClan say?" Scourge took on a pitying look. "Besides, aren't all StarClan cats perfect? A BLIND cat wouldn't be allowed in, would it?"

Icestrike faltered, his paw raised to give the killing blow. **_Don't listen to him. Lies pour forth from his mouth, and he is nothing but a no-good mousedung._** The Dwellers' words comforted him, but only a little.

Scourge took that moment to wriggle free, slashing Icestrike's stomach as he went. Icestrike doubled over in agony, blood flowing from the large gash.

"Your downfall shall be like that of Tigerstar's!" Scourge hissed. "Thinking you can attack and kill ME, leader of BloodClan!"

Icestrike ignored him, dragging himself to a bush to hide under. _Where are the medecine cats?!_

 ** _I shall try to fetch one._** A Star Dweller chirped, floating away through the battlefield.

The other two hovered near, comforting as best they could. _**Help shall arrive soon...**_

* * *

Dawnfeather raced toward Scourge, fear gnawing at her insides. The white, bloodied lump at the BloodClan leader's feet was none other than her son, Icestrike. _My son._

She saw for a brief moment three small, glowing cats hovering about him, then she blinked, and they were gone. _StarClan?! If it's StarClan, does that mean he's dead or dying?!_

The brief comfort she had gotten plummeted, and she ran harder, faster, leaping at her ex-mate.

She slammed into his side, knocking the breath out of him. Dawnfeather landed hard, breath leaving her as well. She didn't risk a glance at her son as she staggered to her feet, wheezing as she drew in what little air she could.

Scourge was dealing with the same problem, but recovered quicker. He advanced, grinning evilly. "Dawn... my little nightmare... It's been such a long time!"

"Not long... enough!" Dawnfeather spat, sucking in a huge gulp of air all at once. She began coughing. "If you join me, I'll let your daughter live."

"Never! You've already killed my other daughter, and probably my son again!"

"No more ties to ThunderClan. Your son wouldn't join me, so I will just take your daughter by force. It will be useful, having a mede-OOF!" Dawnfeather effectively cut his words off by slamming into him once more. They tangled together in a roiling pile of claws and fangs.

Blood flew, and the two cats seperated for a moment, panting heavily. _We're too equal!_ Dawnfeather thought. _We'll never get anywhere!_

Scourge was the first to move, and he ran at her, teeth bared. He jumped over her last minute, slashing her hind leg. It collapsed, useless. Dawnfeather yowled, hunching over.

The BloodClan leader grinned and ran at her again, bringing his enforced claws down over her head. Blood flowed from the large gash, and blinded her vision. _How does Icestrike do this?_ She couldn't help but wonder, turning her blind head frantically. Pawsteps sounded in front of her, and she reeled back, not fast enough, however, for teeth clamped shut on her throat.

Dawnfeather had, however, heard his pawsteps and when she leaned back, it prevented Scourge from completely ripping her throat out. But he was slowly biting closer and closer to her jugular. **(1)**

* * *

The she-cat's tail brushed against her mate's, alerting her to his presence behind her. She dodged a paw, ducking sideways rather then back, then leaped over her mate's back, giving his opponent a slash as her mate turned to her opponent.

Once they were both dispatched, the she-cat glanced around. She spotted Scourge, holding down a kicking, struggling white she-cat. _Dawn!_ The she-cat leaped forward, her mate, following close behind. Scourge's prey was getting weaker, evident in the flailing kicks.

"Stop!" The she-cat slammed into Scourge, knocking him off. Scourge rolled out of reach, leaping to his feet, spitting out tufts of bloody white fur. "You! You were killed by that dog!"

The she-cat flicked her tail angrily. "You should have checked!" Her mate hissed angrily, about to follow her into battle. "This is my fight." The she-cat stopped him, and he settled for growling threateningly.

"I survived against the Clans once, I'll do it again!" Scourge howled, hurling himself at the she-cat. She leaped straight up into the air, landing on his body. Claws pricked into his skin, and she slashed furiously at his back and sides, ribboning them into bloody stripes.

Scourge rolled, knocking her off. He managed to score two hits on her, before she leaped out of reach. Scourge was careful to stay facing the she-cat's mate and Dawnfeather. They could rise up unexpectedly, and attack him from behind if he wasn't careful.

"When I kill you," Scourge said, spitting blood out of his mouth. "I'll go after your mate, and Dawn, and Ice and Bird as well! I'll go after the whole Clans, until I die!"

"Then it looks like I'll have to kill you!" The she-cat ran at him, and Scourge readied himself for her dodge. It never came. Instead, she ran straight into him, managing to land on top of him. Her hind paws dug furiously into his stomach, ripping it open. Her front paws held his front paws down, and she hissed at him. "This is for my family, that you terrorized for so long!"

Scourge manged to choke out a sentence as her hind paws held him down and her front paws began slashing. "But... I-I am your... family!"

The she-cat stopped for a moment, ears pinned flat back against her head angrily. "No! You're not MY family. You're no ones." She raised her paw, giving the killing blow to the BloodClan leader.

Her mate grabbed the dead body by the scruff and helped her drag it atop the large rock. "Cats of all Clans!" She yowled. "Scourge is finally dead! He shall plague the Clans no more!"

Joyful yowls rang out, as BloodClan fled once more. Scourge's body was flung from the rock. It crumpled against the ground, looking no more dangerous than a kit.

The she-cat leaped off, and ran to Dawnfeather. She nuzzled the still body. "Dawn?...Mom?"

* * *

Dawnfeather heard a achingly familiar voice call her name. Then; "Mom?" Dawnfeather cracked a eye open, taking in the sight of the bloodied she-cat before her. "Am I in StarClan?" Dawnfeather asked quietly.

"No. You're alive!" The she-cat's scent washed over Dawnfeather, and instantly she recognized her. "STORM! My baby, Storm, is alive!" Dawnfeather struggled to her feet, showering Storm's head with frantic, loving licks.

"Mom! I'm fine, it's mostly Scourge's blood." Storm flattened her ears in embarassment. "What about Icestrike?" Storm reminded gently, wrapping her long tail around Dawnfeather's shoulders.

Storm helped her mother limp over to where her son lay, wounds swathed in cobweb and herbs. "Icestrike... your sister... she's alive!"

"Birdpaw?" Icestrike said, clouded eyes staring up blankly. "No. Storm!" Dawnfeather lay down beside her son, exhausted. "Storm! You're... you're alive!" Icestrike tried to sit, but his stomach wouldn't allow it, aand he crumpled down once more.

His eyes had taken on a clearer look, and he stared at Storm. "Look at my little sis... all grown up!"

"And I have a mate." Storm said, motioning the russet tom over with her tail. His yellow eyes shone warmly, though his face remained impassive. "His name is Falcon."

Icestrike nodded respectfully at the russet tom, before turning his attention back to Storm. "Why didn't you come back?" Grief shone through the clouded blue eyes, and Storm shifted uncomfortably. "I was terribly wounded, for one, and for another, I had my own Clan. But I missed my family."

Dawnfeather's eyes shone with unshed tears. "We can talk about this later. Right now, we have to check on Birdpaw, and go get the medecine cats to check us out."

Falcon helped Icestrike stand, while Storm helped Dawnfeather, and, together, they headed for the ThunderClan camp.

* * *

 **A/N: WHHOOO! So, this story will reach to 30, 31 chapters. There will be one after this! Have you enjoyed so far? Please tell me in the reviews!**

 **Were you surprised by Storm's sudden appearance?**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	31. Chapter 3: The End of the Beginning

**A/N: So, the last chapter of this story... WHEH! It's been a great pleasure!**

 **Swirlspot: Ya... the reason they didn't check, however, is because Scourge had taken Storm far away. Falcon was the only one who went after her. Dawnfeather would have gone, but she needed to take care of her other two kits. No, I actually didn't like him like SOME PEOPLE do, but yes, he was a good evil dude. (Didn't remember how to spell villan, villian, however, to lazy to look it up :P XD) I actually don't have a favorite Warriors charactar, mostly because there's too many good ones! (Firestar is pretty high up there, tho!)**

* * *

Dawnfeather winced as Birdpaw dabbed a sticky, greenish paste onto her wounds. The herbs stung slightly as they soaked in, and the white and black she-cat glanced up at her daughter, Storm, who had been telling the story of what had happened to her. Storm had fallen silent, and was staring off into the air.

"Storm?" Dawnfeather prompted quietly, and Birdpaw peered around Dawnfeather's shoulder at her sister, blue eyes shining expectantly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. So, after Cloud and her mate joined our 'Clan', her mate, Blue, just... disappeared. Cloud was, of course, heartbroken, and it was totally expected, but the thing was, why would Blue have left? He was perfectly happy, he just up and left."

Icestrike, who had been resting beside Storm, raised his head. He opened his mouth to speak, and as he did, Dawnfeather noticed once again the very faint, blue-white outline of a cat hovering near her son's head.

She couldn't help but bristle, and she realised she had tuned out Icestrike's words, and her kits were looking at her expectantly. "Well? Do you think that's why Blue left?" Birdpaw asked, eyes narrowed in concern.

"Sorry, wasn't listening. Icestrike, what's with the cats?"

Icestrike looked startled, and his eyes grew more cloudy. The instant they did, the cat's outline disappeared. "Um... I was going to tell you, I swear by StarClan, but I never had the time." His eyes brightened again, but Dawnfeather couldn't see any outlines this time.

"When I was... dying, I appeared in this place, like StarClan. But it wasn't. These cats started appearing around me, and they introduced themselves as the Star Dwellers, and the place they were in was the Place of No Stars. Apparently, they took power from the Moonstone and used that to keep on living. But when StarClan came, they drove the Dwellers out, and the Dwellers are fading. They needed a new power source, and I offered to carry them around until I found one."

Storm gaped. "You almost _died?!"_ Icestrike chuckled nervously, tail-tip twitching. "Monster accident. Long story. Tell you later?"

"So, what you're saying is this. You're carrying around a bunch of _dead_ cats in you?!" Birdpaw's eyes were huge, and she had forgotten to continue with the paste.

Dawnfeather shook her head. "Well, that explains how you're able to get around so well." She nudged Birdpaw, and the small black she-cat jumped, and began to hurriedly spread the paste over a large wound across Dawnfeather's side.

"You all are as noisy as a bunch of kits!" Mudpelt suddenly exclaimed from another nest. The four cats looked at each other guiltly. They had forgotten to keep their voices down. Dawnfeather leaned over and licked the fur that had gotten plastered the wrong way on the side of his face when he had slept. Smoothing it down right, she smiled. "You're fine. Just go back to sleep, we'll try to be quieter."

Mudpelt huffed with fake anger. "Might as well stay awake and listen to the rest of your marvelous story."

Storm chuckled. "It's not that marvelous."

"But you surviving is." Dawnfeather said firmly, taking in the large scars over her daughter's body.

"Finished!" Birdpaw leaned back, inspecting her handywork. Leaves covered the paste to keep it from smearing off, but it wasn't messy, and she had gotten every wound. "You're as good as Cinderpelt!"

Birdpaw beamed, and her mentor walked through the entrance in time to hear Dawnfeather's words. "Just about." The gray cat said with a wink, using her tail to pat the leaves down a little firmer.

Icestrike chuckled, blue eyes gleaming merrily. "Well, we're all grown up now, Mom. What're going to do now, start another batch of kits?"

Birdpaw and Storm chuckled, but Cinderpelt grinned a knowing grin. "Yes. That's what your mother is going to do."

Storm and Birdpaw choked on their laughs, and Icestrike's eyes bulged. "WHAT?!" They yelled as one. This time it was Mudpelt, Dawnfeather, and Cinderpelt's turn to laugh. "I told your mother this morning, in fact, but she went ahead in the battle anyway."

"You could have lost your kits!" Birdpaw said with horror, crouching and pressing her ear against Dawnfeather's flank. "They're not developed enough to be hurt too easy, but I warned Dawnfeather to take it easy. She tried." Cinderpelt looked at Dawnfeather meaningfully, and Dawnfeather flattened her ears in a embarassed way.

"I tried to keep a eye on her!" Mudpelt yowled, when he caught Storm glaring at him. "She's nearly impossible to contain, though!"

"So, do you have any names?" Birdpaw said eagerly. "I know lots and lots of good names!"

"Relax, Birdpaw, I don't know if they're male or female yet." Dawnfeather nuzzled her youngest on the head.

"Speaking of Birdpaw..." Cinderpelt said. "I think it's time we change that. You've proved yourself as a good medecine cat, so, I think it's time we get you a new name!"

"Careful!" Icestrike said with a chuckle. "She looks like she's going to explode."

"Strange words coming from a blind cat." Cinderpelt said. Storm interrupted Icestrike's next words. "Cover your ears!"

They followed her advice, just as Birdpaw let out a ear-piercing yowl. "I **'M GETTING MY FULL MEDECINE CAT NAME!''**

 **"Not** if you act like a kit!" Cinderpelt yowled back, paws over her ears.

Birdpaw immediatly clamped her mouth shut, ears folded back in apology. "Sorry!"

* * *

Timeskip: Two months later-~*O*~-~*O*~-

* * *

Dawnfeather lay in the warm sun, basking in its warm rays as she watched the apprentices tumble about in the sandpit, mentors watching them with approving eyes.

Her rounded belly, though not at it's full size with growing kits, was still rather large, hinting to more than one kit. Mudpelt lay close by, not having any jobs at the moment, and was watching the apprentices as well.

Together, they watched Birdpaw, now Birdstone, trot by, herbs dangling from her mouth. She flicked her tail in hello at them as she passed, and they returned the flick.

"Remeber when you first got here?" Mudpelt asked, traces of amusement in his voice. "She was a tiny, tiny little, starving kit, with the biggest blue eyes I had ever seen. Of course, then, I didn't really notice that, I was too busy looking at you."

Dawnfeather snorted. "Please. I wasn't much better. None of us were."

"But now you are, and I thank StarClan for it." Dawnfeather nuzzled him, and he returned it. "Aw, get a den!" Skysong's new kit, Blackkit, squeaked in disgust, watching with wide yellow eyes.

Mudpelt chuckled. "Why? It's so much better nuzzling out here, where everycat can see it!"

Dawnfeather caught on. "Ah! Yes, in fact, you can stay here and watch!" She nuzzled Mudpelt again, keeping her light blue eyes on Blackkit. He stuck his tongue out in disgust and ran back to his sister and mother. "Mommy!" They could hear his sharp wail, and Mudpelt laughed again. "Kits!"

"I'll make sure ours have better manners." Dawnfeather said, wrapping her tail around Mudpelt's.

"I'll help as well." Her mate said, voice drowsy as the sun lulled him into a slumber. "Hmmm." Was her only reply as she joined him for a nap.

* * *

 **A/N: It's. Done. OMSC. I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed the reviews, faves, and follows!**

 **Thank you to:**

 **Swirlspot**

 **Guest**

 **AliCat**

 **Frostpaw**

 **Guest**

 **FerncloudLover**

 **echofrost**

 **WispFeather981**

 **Wanderer Above the Sea of Fog**

 **Braveheart of Shadowclan**

 **Pebble That Shines**

 **lover round**

 **Guest**

* * *

 **Thank you, Swirlspot, for supporting me so much! Without you, the chapters would have come out MUCH slower!**

 **EVERYONE ELSE - You all supported me SO MUCH as well, and I thank you a lot for it!**

 **And to the people I know who were reading and couldn't/didn't review: Thank you as well! I know several people (Silverfoot, Lightningstripe, Whiteflame, Stormfall... ect.) who are reading and can't review, and I just want to say; THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND LIKING MY STORIES! THAT GOES TO ALL OF YOU!**

 **The sequel will probably be coming, it all depends, really, and there should be a 'novella' or two. Idrk.**

 **OHKAY!**

 **Here's a new and improved Clans list, and, I'll probably go back into my earlier chapters and fix all and any spelling errors.**

* * *

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader:** Firestar - Flame-colored tom with striking green eyes. Short-furred. _Familial relations: Mate of Sandstorm, father of Leafkit and Squirrelkit._

 **Deputy:** Graystripe - Light grey tom with darker grey stripe down his back. Yellow eyes, long fur. _Familial relations: Half-brother of Longtail and father of Stormfur and Feathertail._

 **Medecine Cat:** Cinderpelt - Grey she-cat with a crooked hind leg. Blue eyes, short fur. _Familial ties: Sister of Brackenfur and Thornclaw, sister of Brightheart._

 _ **Apprentice: Birdpaw.**_

 **Warriors:**

Longtail (Not blind) - cream tom with dark stripes. Short fur, blue eyes. _Familial relations: Half-brother to Graystripe and Dustpelt._

Brackenfur -Brownish-orange tom with darker brown stripes. Short fur. Amber eyes. _Familial relations: Brother to Cinderpelt and Brightheart._

Skysong - A golden she-cat, green eyes and long fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Dustpelt, mother of Thornpaw._

Dustpelt - Dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes, short fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Skysong, father of Sunpaw. Half-brother of Graystripe and Longtail._

Spiderleg - Black, long-legged tom with brown legs and underbelly. Short fur. Amber eyes.

 _ **Apprentice: Thornpaw.**_ _Familial relations: Mate of Flamelight, father of Frogspot._

Cloudtail - White tom with blue eyes and long fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Brightheart, father of Whitekit._ _ **Apprentice: Sunpaw.**_

Browntail - Very light brown tom with white underbelly. Green eyes. _Familial relations: None._ _ **Apprentice: Lightpaw.**_

Mudpelt - Brown tom with dark brown points **(1)** and dark blue eyes. Short fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Dawnfeather, brother of Frostfur, half-father of Icestrike, Birdstone, and Storm._

Dawnfeather - Tall white she-cat with black points and a black mask. Light blue eyes, short fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Mudpelt, mother of Icestrike, Birdstone, and Storm._

Frostfur - Light grey she-cat with black stripes. Amber eyes. Long fur. _Familial relations: Sister of Mudpelt, mother of Lightpaw and Sunpaw. Mate of Ashfur._

Ashfur - Grey tom with blue eyes. Short fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Frostfur, father of Lightpaw and Sunpaw._ **(2)**

Icestrike - Large white tom with blue eyes and long tail. Short fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Tawnypelt, brother to Storm and Birdstone, son of Dawnfeather and halfson of Mudpelt._

Brambleclaw - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a large scar on one shoulder. Medium-length fur. _Familial relations: Brother of Tawnypelt, half brother of Hawkfrost and Mothwing._

Tawnypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and medium length fur. _Familial relations: Sister of Brambleclaw, mate of Icestrike, half sister of Mothwing and Hawkfrost._

Frogspot- Dirty yellow tom cat with green-yellow eyes. Long fur. _Familial relations: Father, Spiderleg, mother, Flamelight._

 **Queens:**

Sandstorm - yellow-orange she-cat. Yellow eyes. Short fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Firestar, mother of Squirrelkit and Leafkit._

Flamelight - Orange-red she-cat with green eyes and long fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Spiderleg, mother of Frogspot._ **(3)**

Brightheart - White she-cat with ginger patches and a torn-up face. Blue fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Cloudtail, mother of Whitekit, sister of Cinderpelt, Brackenfur._

 **Apprentices:**

Birdpaw - Small black she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. _Familial relations: Sister to Icestrike and Storm, daughter of Dawnfeather and half-daughter of Mudpelt._

Thornpaw - Young she-cat with brown fur and golden streaks. Long fur, green eyes. _Familial relations: Daughter of Dustpelt and Skysong._

Sunpaw - Light cream tom with blue eyes. Short fur. _Familial relations: Son of Ashfur and Frostfur. Brother to Lightpaw._

Lightpaw - Gray she-cat with amber eyes. Short fur. _Familial relations: Daughter of Ashfur and Frostfur, sister to Sunpaw._

 **Kits:**

Squirrelkit - Tortoiseshell she kit with green eyes and one white fur. _Familial relations: Daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm, sister to Leafkit._

Leafkit - Tabby with white chest and paws, she-kit. Short fur. _Familial relations: Daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm, sister to Squirrelkit._

Bearkit - Black tomkit with brown muzzle and blue eyes. Long fur. _Familial ties: Son of Flamelight and Spiderleg. Brother to Rainkit._

Rainkit - Light blue-grey shekit with black paws and blue eyes. Short fur. _Familial ties: Daughter of Flamelight and Spiderleg, sister of Bearkit._

Whitekit - White shekit with blue eyes. Long fur. _Familial relations: Daughter of Brightheart and Cloudtail._

 **Elders:**

Dappletail - Dappled tortoiseshell she-cat and white patches. Blue eyes, long fur. _Familial relations: NONE._

Shortear - Raggedy, black tom. One brown eye, one blue eye. Blind in brown eye. Short fur. _Familial relations: None._

* * *

 **(1) : The points on a cat are the ears, tip of tail, paws, and muzzle.**

 **(2) : Frostfur is NOT his mother in this story.**

 **(3) : In case you're wondering how such a nice she-cat managed to create such a sour, rather nasty tom, it's this: It was their first kit at the time, so they didn't really know how to train it right...**

* * *

 **Riverclan:**

 **Leader:** Leopardstar - Tan she-cat with brown spots. Short fur, amber eyes. _Familial relations: None._

 **Deputy:** Mistyfoot - Silver-blue she-cat with blue eyes and short, sleek fur. _Familial relations: None._

 **Medecine cat:** Mossfur - Dark grey long furred tom with green eyes. _Familial relations: Brother of Wingpelt._ _ **Apprentice:**_ _**Dapplepaw**_

 **Warriors:**

Stormfur - Longhaired dark grey tom with amber eyes. _Familial relations: Brother to Feathertail, son of Graystripe._

Feathertail- Slender light grey she-cat with a thick, plumy tail and light blue eyes. - _Familial relations: Sister to Stormfur, daughter of Graystripe._

Hawkfrost - Dark brown tabby tom, long legs, white underbelly, bushy tail and blue eyes. _Familial relations: Half brother of Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw, brother to Mothwing, mate to Swiftflight._

Breezefar - All black tom with amber eyes. Long fur. _Familial relations: Mate to Splashwhisker, father to Lichenkit._

Wingpelt- Golden she-cat with white legs, underbelly, chest and throat and sky blue eyes. Medium fur. _Familial relations: Sister to Mossfur._

Pebbleleaf - Light grey she-cat with black specks all over her fur, save for her white belly. Green eyes. Long fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Muskratfall, mother of Wolfsky._ _**Apprentice:**_ _**Curlpaw**_

Muskratfall- Dark brown tom with white paws and muzzle. Yellow eyes, short fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Pebbleleaf, father of Wolfsky._

Wolfsky- Grey tom with brown paws. Golden eyes, long fur. _Familial relations: Son of Muskratfall and Pebbleleaf._

Larkspring-Dark grey tom with green eyes. Short fur. _Familial relations: Father of Curlpaw and Dapplepaw, mate to Smallbranch._

Smallbranch - Tall, light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Short fur. _Mate to Larkspring. Mother to Dapplepaw and Curlpaw._

 **Queens:**

Swiftflight - Small, short-tailed white queen with yellow eyes. Short fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Hawkfrost, mother of Beekit._

Splashwhisker - Sleek black queen with white paws, underbelly, and chest. Amber eyes. _Familial relations: Mate of Breezefar, mother of Lichenkit._

 **Apprentices:**

Dapplepaw - Small, grey tom with a brown spot over his eye. Green eyes. Short fur. _Familial relations: Son of Smallbranch and Larkspring, brother to Curlpaw._

Curlpaw - Tall, dark brown she-cat with a white streak along her side. Blue eyes, short fur. _Familial relations: Sister to Dapplepaw, daughter of Smallbranch and Larkspring._

 **Kits:**

Beekit - Small black tomkit with white tail. Golden eyes. _Familial relations: Son of Swiftflight and Hawkfrost._

Lichenkit- Small, golden shekit with yellow eyes. _Familial relations: Daughter of Breezefar and Splashwhisker._

 **Elders:**

Shadepelt - Dark grey she-cat with white splotches over her. Pale yellow eyes. Short fur. _Familial relations: None_

Heavyfoot - Calico tom. Amber eyes, short fur. _Familial relations: None_

* * *

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader** : Tallstar - Large, black tom with short, thick fur, white muzzle and paws, long tail with white tail tip, and amber eyes. _Familial relations: None_

 **Deputy** : Mudclaw - Dark brown mottled tom with yellow teeth and eyes. Short fur. _Familial relations: None_

 **Medecine cat:** Barkface - Dark brown tom with short tail and yellow eyes. _Familial relations: None_

 **Warriors:**

Goldenshine- Young female cat, light cream fur and orange eyes. Long fur. _Familial relations: Daughter of Embereye and Webfoot, sister of Applefall._

Applefall- Young russet tom with white markings. Long fur. _Familial relations: Brother of Goldenshine, son of Embereye and Webfoot._

Foxwhisker- Young ginger tom with yellow eyes. Short fur. _Familial relations: Son of Sprucefur and Fallsky._

Crowfeather - Dark grey tom with blue eyes and short fur. _Familial relations: None_

Webfoot - Dark grey tom with orange eyes and short fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Embereye, father of Goldenshine and Applefall._

Embereye - Russet she-cat with long fur and yellow eyes. _Familial relations: Mother of Applefall and Goldenshine, mate of Webfoot._

Onewhisker - Light brown tabby tom, with amber eyes and medium length fur. _Familial relations: None_

Tornpelt- Black tom with strange ginger markins on his face. Short fur. _Familial relations: Brother of Beetlepounce, mate of Lakefur, father of Cliffkit._

Nightflash - Tall, slim black tom with yellow eyes. Missing one ear. Short fur. _Familial relations: Mate to Beetlepounce, father to Cliffpaw._

Fallsky - Tall she-cat with calico fur. Short-furred. Blue eyes. _Familial relations: Mate to Sprucefur, mother of Foxwhisker._

Sprucefur: Large, black tom with white underbelly. Slightly curly fur, amber eyes. _Familial relations: Mate to Fallsky, father to Foxwhisker._

 **Queens:**

Beetlepounce - Small, slim white queen with grey paws. Green eyes, short fur. _Familial relations: Sister to Tornpelt, mother of Cliffpaw, mate to Nightflash._

Lakefur - Silver-grey tortoiseshell queen with amber eyes. Long fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Tornpelt, mother to Sparrowkit._

 **Kits:**

Sparrowkit - Small, brown kit with white markings. Green eyes. _Familial relations: Son of Lakefur and Tornpelt._

 **Apprentices:**

Cliffpaw - Tan she-cat with black and white points. Blue eyes. _Familial relations: Daughter of Beetlepounce and Nightflash._

 **Elders:**

Morningflower - Light tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and long fur. _Familial relations: None_

Nightclaw - Grey tom with blind, green eyes. _Familial relations: None._

* * *

 **Shadowclan:**

 **Leader:** Blackstar - Large, white tom with black paws and amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Russetfur

 **Medecine cat:** Flowerfur - Short, long-furred she-cat with white fur and cream patches. Green eyes. _Familial relations: Sister to Oakfur._ _ **Apprentice: Bugpaw**_

 **Warriors:**

Oakfur - Tan tom with white patch over left eye and white tail. Green eyes. _Familial relations: Brother to Flowerfur, mate to Leaftail, father of Smallpaw._ _ **Apprentice:**_ _**Brindlepaw**_

Leaftail - She-cat with a brown tail, long fur, white body, green eyes. _Familial relations: Mate to Oakfur, mother of Smallpaw, sister of Darkfur._ _**Apprentice: Raccoonpaw**_

Darkfur - Black tom with long fur, green eyes, and white head. _Familial relations: Brother to Leaftail._ _ **Apprentice:**_ _**Smallpaw**_

Redshade- Young she-cat, green eyes, grey, short fur, with reddish legs. _Familial relations: Daughter of Softwind and Fursprig, sister of Marshrose._

Marshrose- Young she-cat with gray fur and reddish markings. Yellow eyes, short fur. _Familial relations: Sister of Redshade, daughter of Softwind and Fursprig._

Quickstride- Young tom with brown fur and white legs. _Familial relations: None (Died in a battle and when Quickstride was born)_

Tallpoppy - Cream she-cat with brown muzzle and blue eyes. Short fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Wingtip and mother of Brindlepaw and Bugpaw._

Breezeleaf - Small, brown she-cat with white patches. Green eyes. _Familial relations: Mate of Brownweed, mother of Raccoonstripe and Smalltail._

Robinspin: Brown tom with white underbelly and tail. Golden eyes, short fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Whitetail, father of Sprucekit._

Wingtip - Black tom with white toes. Golden eyes, long fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Tallpoppy, father of Brindlepaw and Bugpaw._

Brownweed - Brown tom with blue eyes. Short fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Breezeleaf, father of Raccoonstripe and Smalltail._

Softwind - Small, quiet she-cat with light grey fur. Green eyes. Long fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Fursprig, mother of Redshade and Marshrose._

Fursprig - Tall, long-furred tom with green eyes and red-brown fur. Black markings. _Familial relations: Mate of Softwind, father of Redshade and Marshrose._

 **Queen(s):**

Whitetail - White she-cat with black patches and golden eyes. Long fur. _Familial relations: Mate of Robinspin and mother of Sprucekit and daughter of Tearcloud._

 **Apprentices:**

Brindlepaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with grey patches and amber eyes. Long fur. _Familial relations: Daughter of Tallpoppy and Wingtip, sister of Bugpaw._

Bugpaw - Small, greyish she-cat with amber eyes and long fur. _Familial relations: Brother to Brindlepaw, son of Tallpoppy and Wingtip._

 **Kits:**

Sprucekit - Dark grey tom with cream paws. Blue eyes. _Familial relations: Son of Whitetail and Robinspin._

 **Elders:**

Tearcloud - Grey she-cat with dark grey eye patches. Short fur. Yellow eyes. _Familial relations: Mother of Whitetail_

* * *

- **Wild Ones.-**

 **Leaders:** Falcon and Storm- Red-brown tom with yellow eyes. Long-furred. Grey she-cat with black points and green eyes. Short-furred. _Familial relations: None_

 **Medecine cat** : Flame - light orange tom with yellow eyes. Long-furred. _Familial relations: Sister of Blaze._

 **Warriors** :

Hurricane- large grey tom with scar over his green eyes. _Familial relations: Father of Dash, Claw, and Fang. Brother of Bella._

Bella - cream she-cat with blue eyes and brown stripes. Short-hair. _Familial relations: Sister of Hurricane, aunt of Dash, Claw, and Fang._

Browner - Chocolate-colored tom with amber eyes and squashed-in face. Long-furred. _Familial relations: None._

Dash - Young grey she-cat with amber eyes. Short-furred. _Familial relations: Daughter of Hurricane, niece of Bella, sister of Claw and Fang._

Blaze - Dark orange-brown tom, short-furred with amber eyes. _Familial relations: Brother of Flame._

Claw - Young black tom, with green eyes and short fur. _Familial relations: Son of Hurricane, nephew of Bella, brother to Fang and Dash._

Fang - Young black tom, with amber eyes and short fur. _Familial relations: Son of Hurricane, nephew of Bella, brother to Claw and Dash._

Wave - Older she-cat, black with amber eyes. Short-furred. _Familial relations: Mate of Hurricane, mother of Fang, Claw, and Dash._

 **Queens:**

Cloud - Calico she-cat, light blue eyes. Short-furred. _Familial relations: Mother of Cricket._

 **Kits:**

Cricket - Black and brown tom-kit, with light blue eyes and short fur. _Familial relations: Son of Cloud._

* * *

 **OMSC IT TOOK SO FREAKING LONG TO DO THIS LIST LIKE SEVERAL DAYS.**

 **The problem with your own cats in the mix of real-book cats, you have to be REALLY careful about who's mates with who, and who you make related to who. SPIDERLEG WAS MATES WITH HIS OWN MOTHER! But my sister saw the mistake and I fixed it in time. (THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A COLOSSEL MISTAKE!) :O**

 **See you all in the future!**

 **May StarClan light your path! ~AquaJinx**


End file.
